Two Worlds
by Mewgirl99
Summary: Pharaoh Atemu, a 5,000 year old vampire meets and rescues Mikaela from three men that tried to rape her. Upon learning that she is engaged, Mikaela runs away from home only to have Atemu take her in. After a rough start, Atemu and Mikaela fall in love until a scheming fiancé of Mikaela's named Maxillimian Pegasus threatens to tear their love apart. Will Atemu and Mikaela succeed?
1. 5,000 BC

**This story is rated M for very strong language, sex scenes, and near attempt rape scene.**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Egypt: 5,000 BC<p>

In another place in another time, there was a very great empire which was ruled by a very powerful Pharaoh who loved his people so much that he is willing to risk everything to protect his people and his kingdom. His name is Pharaoh Atemu. He began to rule Egypt when he was 18 years old after his father died unexpectedly from an unknown illness. At first he was nervous, but with some help from Seto, his high priest, and his cousin, it makes ruling Egypt pretty easy. Although he was loved by everyone, one of them did not love him and wanted revenge.

One day while Pharaoh Atemu was taking a stroll around the gardens, he spotted a very beautiful woman with short brown hair and her eyes are a very pretty light emerald color. Atemu was so memorized by her that he wished to know more about her. Calling for one of his guards, he rushed over to his side as he whispered to him.

"Send the woman to the palace immediately."

"As you wish." The guard said as he rushed over to the brown haired woman who was picking flowers. Atemu left the gardens as the guard went over to the girl, and informed her about Atemu. The girl nodded as he left.

"I will get you back for my family's murder, Pharaoh." The girl smirked as she continued to pick flowers.

Later on that night, Pharaoh Atemu retreated to his room, hoping that mysterious girl is there.

"Be very cautious…" Shadi explained.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked in wonder.

"Is it obvious that this mysterious girl wants you for the title, have you not thought about that?

"No, my friend." Atemu said shaking his head.

"There is more than meets the eye with this girl and I want to find out about her." "Be careful, my Pharaoh." Shadi warned as Atemu went inside his chambers and there she was, the mysterious girl waiting for him. Atemu walked over to this mysterious beauty as she seductively took off her dress as Atemu followed. He walked over to her and pushed her into bed as they made passionate love to each other until the moon rose over the palace. While Atemu was asleep, the mysterious girl walked over to him, kissed him on the neck so softly while smirking evilly as she grabbed his neck and bit him hard, injecting venom in his body as Atemu woke up with pain inside of him as he began to have a seizure.

"Why….." Atemu asked in furious as the young girl smirked.

"Because the previous Pharaoh, your father took away the one thing I care about most in the world: my family. Your father sent your guards to kill my family because we are witches. But in truth, we are vampires. We existed since time immemorial. Your pathetic father never realized the truth until what came to him."

Atemu began to realize something.

"You…You murdered my father."

"That's right. The venom chooses whether you live or die."

"Wh..who…uhhh…are….you?" Atemu demanded weakly.

"I am Anzu, a 100 year old vampire." She said as she fled the room, but not until the guards and Seto came in.

"My King!" he cried as he saw Atemu having a seizure.

"What have you done to him?!"

"You will see soon enough." Anzu answered evilly as she bit Seto's neck, and killed 4 of the guards as she fled the scene. Anzu was stopped by two wizards who braced themselves.

"Out of my way, you fools." Anzu sneered as she charged at the male wizard.

"Mahad!" the girl cried as she shook in front of him. Anzu growled as she and the female wizard fought until Anzu got the best of her and bit her very hard as she collapsed.

"Ma….Mana…" Mahad raspily said as they began to have seizures while Anzu fled in victorious.

An hour later, Atemu and Seto got up as they walked towards each other. "

Are you alright, my king?" Seto asked.

"I guess so.." Atemu answered as he rubbed his head.

"I feel very thirsty…"

"My king!" a voice said as it entered the room. It was Mahad and Mana as they walked in feeling the same way.

"Anzu got you two?" They nodded as they became very thirsty.

"I need something to drink…" Mana whined as Mahad patted her back.

"We got to find a way before we go crazy.."

"My King!" Seto said as Atemu looked at him.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" Atemu said as he walked to a mirror. To his horror, his beautiful amethyst eyes are now a crimson red as Seto, Mahad, and Mana looked in the mirror.

"Are we human?" Mana asked nervously.

"It must be when Anzu bit us, she injected us with poison venom that can choose whether we live or die. I guess it choose us to live." Seto explained.

"That means we are…"

"Vampires." Atemu finished as the others gasped.

"I don't want to be like this!" Mana cried as Mahad comforted her.

"It's going to be okay…isn't My King?"

"To tell you the truth, we need to survive and that means making sacrifices as well in order to live." Seto and the others looked onto Atemu as they looked at the kingdom with fear and hesitation in their hearts….

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

December 3rd, 1986 AD

"Madam," the doctor said as he handed her a crying baby after the baby was cleaned up.

"You got a very healthy baby girl."

"Lenore," her husband said very happily as he gazed upon his new daughter.

"She's so beautiful."

"Yes she is. Her name will be Mikaela Marie Parker."

"Very strong name for a very strong daughter."

The husband said as the doctor nodded in agreement.

"We will get your room ready."

As the doctor and the nurses left the labor room, Lenore kissed her baby girl as they wheeled her to her private maternity suite.

"All we need is a suitor fit for our daughter."

"Langston dear," Lenore asked.

"Isn't she too young to be engaged?"

"No." Langston said as Mr. Crawford Pegasus arrived into Lenore's private suite with his son, Maximillian Pegasus in tow.

"Congratulations on your new baby girl, Mr. Parker."

"Thank you, Crawford." Langston smiled as the two hugged each other.

"Together with our companies, we can be unstoppable around the world."

"How do we do that?"

"Bringing our children together in holy matrimony." Crawford suggested as Langston nodded his head.

"It's a deal. From now on my son, Maximillan and your daughter, Mikaela will be engaged."

Pulling out a paper, Langston looked over as this print was familiar to him.

"If for any reason Maximillian Pegasus or I (Your daughter's name), have an affair with someone other than each other, the contract is void."

"Void?" Langston wondered.

"Yes as in broken." Crawford explained as he handed the pen to Langston as he and Lenore watched with happiness as Langston signed away Mikaela's future while Crawford did the same thing.

"Congratulations, Mr. Parker, our children are engaged."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Langston said as Crawford and Maximillian left the suite with Lenore looking at her husband while unknown to them, a little boy about the age of 11 witnessed this event and realize that they can't do this to his new little sister as he thought about a plan to stop their parent's scheming and heartless way of selling Mikaela's future.


	2. Mikaela's life

16 years later….

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

A girl heard her alarm go off as she mumbled in her sleep. Looking at the time, the girl pouted as she got up from her bed ad turned off the alarm. Stretching her arms out, she walked towards the window, open the curtains and looked at Domino City. It was still too early even at 6:30 in the morning.

"Mikaela?" a voice said as she answered tiredly.

"I'm awake, Cayden!"

"You need to hurry and get ready for school!"

"I know, don't get your boxers in a knot!" Mikaela grumbled as she can hear Cayden laughing.

Shaking her head, Mikaela knew that her brother was something else. He's been like a father to her since their parents worked around the world and barely even have time for them. For her, Cayden is a father to her all of her life, that she once called Cayden 'Dad,' in front of her father which made him pretty mad.

"Don't forget you got work after school!" another voice came up as Mikaela shook her head.

"I know, Jase I heard you a lot of times!"

On the other hand, Cayden discovered that he was gay after a truth or dare game went out of hand.

"_Cayden truth or dare?" One of his friends asked as he looked at him. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Jase on the lips." Everyone was laughing as Jase began to blush. Cayden at first refused, but he managed to kiss Jase and from that moment on, the lives of these two boys forever changed._

Mikaela remembered that story. It happened a year prior to her moving in with her brother. She couldn't be alone in the house even with servants and butlers around, there wasn't any use. Mikaela still loved her brother and accepted him for who he is and not what he became. She can tell that because she remembered that one day when Cayden was supposed to marry a girl. Things didn't go as they thought it would be.

"_How can you do this to us, Cayden?!" his father asked as his mother wept. "I love Jase, not Cynthia." "You are nothing to us. We want you to leave and never come back, also take your sister with you. You will be responsible towards her until she is eighteen. Then you will send her back so that she will be married. Do I make myself clear?" Cayden nodded as he and Jase left for his room to pack. Mikaela was extremely happy to leave her home with Cayden as she immediately went to her room and packed her stuff as well._

Mikaela couldn't ask more than her brother and his boyfriend to watch over her. she didn't care about her brother dating a man, as long as Jase treats him with kindness in which he does. Arriving downstairs in her school uniform, Mikaela smelled pancakes as Cayden and Jase were cooking and talking.

"Morning sis." Cayden greeted her as Mikaela went and hugged her brother and Jase.

"Morning guys."

"You got school and what time do you have to go into work today?"

"I go in from 4 to 9." Mikaela answered as she grabbed some pancakes and ate them.

"Besides I'm off today, so I'm going to work out."

"That's fine sis," Cayden said.

"Just be careful, there has been recent kidnappings around the Domino City area."

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Mikaela assured to them as Jase smiled.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Jase," Mikaela groaned.

"My birthday isn't until Saturday."

"Well we are early aren't we?" Jase teased as Mikaela giggled.

"I'll think about it."

"that's our girl." Cayden smiled as he looked at the time.

"Got to go to work, Mikaela please be sure the trash has been taken out, and locked the doors please?"

"Sure thing, bro."

Mikaela chuckled as she hugged Cayden and Jase left for work at the Domino City bank.

Mikaela walked around, checked for doors, and took out the trash before heading off to school.

* * *

><p>Mean while in another place in a mansion a scream can be heard, plus a mix of pleasure and moaning as a man already had sex with a woman as he got off of her.<p>

"That was amazing…" the woman sighed as the man looked at her with hungry crimson eyes.

"What is your name and can I get your number?"

"Well," the man explained as he brushed his blonde bangs away from his face.

"Before I can get to you on those questions, do you have a family?"

"Sadly no." the woman sighed as the man continued to watch her as he looked into her mind.

He can see the woman, who murdered her family years before he and his family moved into the forest. He also saw in her mind that she is using men for sex and money as he let go of her and looked at her with deep crimson eyes that are darkening up as he looked at her.

"I really don't think that it is necessary for you to ask me those questions."

All the sudden, he changed into a form that was way beyond impossible to see it exist as the woman tried to scream in fear, her screams were silenced as he devoured the woman in one gulp.

"Such a shame that you used your beauty to get what you want." The man smirked evilly as he got out of bed, grabbed his sheets, went to the laundry and washed them before getting fresh clean bed sheets out of the cabinet.

"Cousin." A voice said as the man looked at him with his semi dark eyes.

"When is this going to be enough?"

"What do you mean?" the man asked his cousin.

"You ate almost every woman that you came across."

"I do not, Seto." The man growled.

"Let's see for Pharaoh Atemu…" Seto thought about it as he smirked.

"So far you ate at least 500 prostitutes with a bad reputation, erased about 3,000 female souls that are good and needed to forget you."

Atemu shook his head chuckling at the same time.

"We spent 5,000 years kidnapping and killing criminals whether they are prostitutes or even a corrupted President of America."

"Not this again…" Seto sighed as Atemu laughed.

"As I recall, you bedded the 7th president of America before finding out that he was a secret slayer."

"That was 3,800 years ago." Seto grumbled as Atemu left him laughing. Even though Atemu liked messing around with his cousin, deep down he loves Seto as a brother since their dads were siblings.

"Still, have you ever considered finding a mate?"

"Not this again, Seto." Atemu shook his head.

"I don't want a mate despite what has happened to us centuries ago in Egypt…"

_As he was sleeping, Anzu appeared to him, kissing the Pharaoh before she grabbed his neck and bit him so hard that she injected her venom as Atemu woke up in pain. "Why…." Atemu asked weakly as the woman smiled evilly at him. "Because, my young and brave Pharaoh, you __have killed my family. Now I have the power to end your life right here, right now." Atemu glared at the woman but at the same time, his body is having seizures as Atemu screamed in pain as the guards, and Seto arrived in the Pharaoh's chambers. "My King!" Seto cried as the vampire flew towards Seto, bitting him on his neck as he fell to the ground, not before killing Atemu's guards and fled the palace. An hour later, Atemu feels very different as Seto felt the same way as Mana and Mahid appeared to the two. "Did she get you two?" Atemu asked as Mana and Mahid nodded sadly. "from now on, we can't be seen by others." The four agreed as they made a pact to stay together no matter what as they saw the future of Egypt as it was destroyed by Ra._

"I wanted revenge on her so badly that she disappeared." Atemu growled.

"One day I will find her, and when I do, I will kill Anzu."

"Pharaoh." Seto said placing his hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"She is very quick."

"We need to be ready then." Atemu smiled as Seto chuckled.

"We need some groceries."

"Good idea. I'll go with you." Atemu said as he and Seto left the house.

* * *

><p>"You got to slow down your womanizing ways, Cousin. Why can't you find someone to be with?"<p>

"It's never that easy." Atemu sighed.

"I can never find an attractive mate who has evil inside of them, when I do find one, they are with someone else."

Seto sighed as they drove into Domino City.

"Last night I had a dream that a girl with long brown hair appeared to me. She's so beautiful, yet very mysterious… Can it happen?"

"Well," Seto explained.

"Dreams happen for a reason. Maybe she could be the one for you as a mate?"

Atemu shook his head as they arrive at Domino Grocery store.

"Come on, we need real food before someone suspects us." Atemu nodded as he and Seto got out of the car, and went in the store. Not before long, Atemu bumped into a woman who is running out of breath.

"I am so sorry! I needed my paycheck so that I can keep my gym membership!"

"It's fine." Atemu smiled as he looked at the brown haired girl.

"I didn't mean to bump into you, again I am so sorry!"

Atemu nodded as the girl ran out of the store as he watched her run towards the bank.

"Are you alright, Atemu?" Seto asked as Atemu nodded.

"Who is that girl?"

"I don't know. But we need groceries and fast."

Atemu nodded and the two went shopping.

* * *

><p>"Phew I made it!"<p>

"Right on time as always, Mikaela." Terry said as Mikaela sighed in relief, paying Terry for another month membership.

"I bumped into this guy who looks cute."

"OOOOOHHHH Mikaela's got a boyfriend!" Terry teased as Mikaela blushed.

"No! he was okay with it, it's just that he umm….was pretty quiet."

"What does he look like?"

"Well," Mikaela said.

"He has spiky hair that is red and black with blonde streaks and his bangs are a golden blonde."

"I see." Terry smiled at Mikaela as she shook her head.

"I'm going to get changed."

"Have fun girl!" Terry said as Mikaela left for the locker room.

Thinking about the mysterious stranger that she bumped into, Mikaela shook her head as she smiled.

'he is very cute. But I can't be with another man when I'm in an arranged marriage.' Mikaela sighed sadly as she finished changing her clothes and went to work out.

* * *

><p>Later on at home, Atemu thought about the girl as he tried to figure out about her.<p>

"She is a gentle soul." Atemu said as he read her mind after bumping into her.

'Yet she feels lost within herself.' Atemu shook his head, turned off his light and fell asleep.

Tossing and turning, Atemu grunted as his nightmare just began…

_Atemu ran away as something came towards him as a shadow is chasing him and mocking him. "You will never escape from my wrath!" Atemu ran faster and faster until he reached a dead end. "What happened to the all powerful Pharaoh?" the shadow taunted him as Atemu saw Seto, Mana, and Mahad as they screamed for him. "My friends!" he called out as they were pulled away until all the sudden a light appeared before him and the shadow. "The light it burns!" the shadow cried out as it disappeared. Atemu looked up as the bright light came forward to him with it's face covered. "This shadow won't harm you again as long as you want me to." "I want that." Atemu admitted as the bright light disappeared._

Atemu woke up in confusion as he remembered the dream.

'That bright light, could it mean a sign to sweep away my nightmares for good?' he asked to himself as he got out of bed rubbing his head as he heard a knock.

"Come in." he said as the servants entered with his breakfast with Seto came in the room with them.

"Did you read the news?" Atemu looked at him as the servants immediately left the room while Seto slammed the newspaper on his bed.

"A prostitute is missing."

"Yeah…so?"

"It's the same one that you had sex with last night, wasn't it?" Seto asked as Atemu shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"This has gone way too far! You can't be bringing in prostitutes or even college girls. Do you realize the danger we are in?"

"Do you dare question my authority?" Atemu asked in frustration as Seto got angry.

"I don't want a mate. I'm having fun the way I am now."

"By bedding the women, and either devour them or set them free with their minds erased?"

Seto growled as Atemu's wings appeared to him as Seto's was the same way.

"Don't test me, Seto." Atemu growled as Seto did the same thing.

"Alright that's enough!" a voice said as Seto and Atemu calmed down as a woman came before them.

She has dark skin with hair long and back as another woman who looks like the first one, only different from each other.

"What is going on?" the first woman asked as she looked at the two.

"It's nothing." Seto said as Atemu nodded.

"You two always fight for stupid reasons."

"Atemu." The second woman began.

"You shouldn't be devouring women even when you bedded them for fun." Atemu crossed his arms as Seto giggled.

"Also another thing, we hunt wanted criminals remember?"

"Yeah.." Atemu sighed in frustration.

"Good. Now that we are on the same page, let's have breakfast and go do our stuff."

As the two left, Seto and Atemu looked at each other as Atemu walked to the balcony.

"Cousin," Seto began.

"I get very worried about you. When are you going to stop the revenge and find someone to be with?"

"Im not so sure, cousin." Atemu sighed as he rubbed his forehead as he watched the forest creatures lurking in the forests.

'I got to find out about this mysterious being.' Atemu thought as he continued watching the creatures in the forest thinking about this mysterious girl who saved him from his dark past...

* * *

><p>In the morning, Mikaela woke up moaning around as she got up, got cleaned up and ready for school.<p>

"Good Morning!" Mikaela smiled as Cayden and Jase smiled at her.

"Good morning, Mikaela." Cayden said as she grabbed an orange and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese spread.

"I'm off to school and to work." Mikaela smiled as she gave her brother and Jase a hug.

"Have a good day today! Love you!" Mikaela smiled.

"I love you too!" Mikaela was just walking to school when she met up with a young boy with wild black hair.

"Hey Mikaela."

"Hey Mokuba!" Mikaela smiled as she handed him a sandwich.

"Thanks!"

"How's your mom? Is she staying out of trouble?" Mikaela asked as Mokuba looked down sadly.

"No, she does drugs. I have to fend on my own."

"You know, Mokuba," Mikaela said while they were walking to school.

"You are always welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks, Mikaela." Mokuba smiled as they arrived at Mokuba's school.

"Have a good day!"

"Thanks you too!" Mokuba smiled while she watched him ran off to school with his friends.

Mikaela wished that she can do something for him, but all she can do is make him sandwiches, pay for his meals, and even volunteered to take him to the doctor's office in case he gets sick. Mikaela then walked to school after seeing Mokuba walk in the school building.

* * *

><p>All throughout the day, Atemu still thought about his dream.<p>

'What could it mean?' he thought to himself as he sat by the tree.

Atemu remembered the dream of a beautiful angel that saved his life.

'Who is she?' Atemu thought as a memory flew into his mind.

_"This shadow won't harm you again as long as you want me to."_

_ "I want that." Atemu admitted as the bright light disappeared._

He described the angel as a beautiful being with long brown hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

'Brown hair? Brown chocolate eyes?' Atemu thought about it.

'Why does it sound so familiar?'

"_I am so sorry! I needed my paycheck so that I can keep my gym membership!" "It's fine." Atemu smiled as he looked at the brown haired girl. "I didn't mean to bump into you, again I am so sorry!"_

Atemu thought about the dream and the girl he bumped into.

'Could she be the one that lights my darkest corners of my nightmares?'

Atemu shook his head. Grabbing his motorcycle helmet, Atemu left his house and drove into town in hopes that his questions will be answered.

* * *

><p>He drove to the grocery store and spotted the brown haired girl as he got off his motorcycle and walked in the store. Walking around, Atemu tried to find the brown haired girl as he pretended to buy some groceries. While walking, he looked around some workers in hopes of finding this girl. After spending 30 minutes at the store, Atemu was ready to give up.<p>

"OOOFFF!" Atemu bumped into someone as they both fell down.

"I'm so sorry!" said as voice as Atemu looked up and to his happiness, he found the girl he was looking for.

"I didn't mean to bump into you like that." The girl said as she offered her hand. Atemu grasped her hand as she helped him up.

"It's all right…ummm….Mikael...Mikah..."

"Mikaela." She smiled as she looked at the groceries.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just pissed off at someone who wants me…"

"Who?" Atemu asked.

"Some dude thinks i'm so sexy, and so on. But I told him to leave."

"Good idea." Atemu smiled.

"I hope that none of your groceries aren't damaged."

"Oh no. it's just men stuff really." Atemu nodded as Mikaela smiled.

"Anyways, I'm so sorry about the mess."

"It's no problem, Mikaela." Atemu smiled.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I'm good." Atemu smiled.

"Have a nice evening, sir." Mikaela smiled as she left to go to the back.

Atemu smiled as he walked to the counter and paid for his stuff. After leaving the store, Atemu smiled as he got on his motorcycle.

"Mikaela…" Atemu thought.

"Could she be the one for me?"

As Atemu was about to start his bike, he heard voices.

"Some chick I met, she's so sexy, and she told me to leave the store."

Atemu tried to remember that familiar quote.

"_I'm just pissed off at someone who wants me…" "Who?" Atemu asked. "Some dude thinks i'm so sexy, and so on. But I told him to leave."_

Atemu gasped. He remembers the conversation as he waited patiently for Mikaela to finish her shift.

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" a young man asked as Mikaela shook her head.<p>

"It's nothing, Yugi."

"You met someone didn't you?"

Mikaela blushed.

"Yeah, I ran into him after I got pissed off cause of a guy who wants my number."

"I see." Yugi sighed.

"I hate it when guys are like that. I want someone to love me and accept me." Yugi smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I felt the same way too. But after I met Tea, I knew that she is the one."

"Making plans to marry her?" Mikaela teased as Yugi blushed.

"No way. Maybe later on in the future, who knows?" Mikaela smiled as she and Yugi got back to work stocking items.

"Miss Mikaela." A man said as he approached to her and Yugi.

"Go home, you are done for the day."

"Thank you Mr. Willliams." Mikaela smiled.

"See you in school."

"Bye, Mikaela."

"Also I understand that you have a birthday this saturday." Mr. Williams said as Mikaela nodded. "Happy birthday, you get your birthday off."

"Really?" Mikaela asked as Mr. Williams nodded his head.

"Thank you!" Mikaela smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Mikaela!" Yugi smiled.

"See you tomorrow!"

Mikaela smiled as she hugged him.

"Goodnight!"

"Dude, that sexy girl is coming." Said the 1st guy as he and the others got ready to pounce on Mikaela.

Atemu watched carefully as he saw Mikaela walking out of the store. Atemu placed his helmet down and followed the guys quietly. Mikaela was walking down the sidewalk when she heard some voices. Turning her head around, Mikaela walked quickly as the guys caught up with her.

"What's a sweet lady doing out in the dark?"

"Go away, assholes." Mikaela growled.

"Such a feisty little kitty." The second one said laughing.

"I said, Go away assholes!" Mikaela said as she swung her purse, making the guys flinched and ran off to the park as the three guys followed her.

Unknown to the four, Atemu knew the fastest way to the park, flying there quickly.

Mikaela panicked as she looked around, she is in the tunnel.

_'I hope I lose them.'_ Mikaela sighed as she ran towards the other side. To her shock, Mikaela saw the same guy blocking her way while two more reached behind her and snatched her.

"Let me go!" Mikaela cried as the guys showed her against the wall.

"We will let you go once we are finished with you."

they laughed as Mikaela heard pants being unzipped as Mikaela gasped in horror as one of the guys tried to reach the front of her pants.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"Scream all you want to, baby girl." The 1st guy said.

"No one will save you."

Mikaela bit her lip in fear as she was prepared for the worst.

"You heard the girl, let her go!"

the guys turned around and spotted a figure at the end of the tunnel as Mikaela looked at the figure.

"Fuck off!" he said as they got back to Mikaela.

Using her free foot, she kicked one of them in the groin as the third guy bashed her head on the tunnel walls, knocking Mikaela out completely.

"We can take you on, you bastard." The first guy said as the figure lit his lighter. Revealing to himself to the three guys, Atemu glanced down at Mikaela as she laid there unconscious.

"Oh really?" Atemu smirked as the first guy charged at him.

Atemu used his hand and punched him in the jaw, knocking the first guy out cold as the two other guys looked at him in fear.

"Anyone else want to take on me?" Atemu asked as the third guy walked up to him.

"No one beats up my best friend and gets away with it!"

As the third guy charge at Atemu, he ended up getting his ass kicked hard, knocking him out as well.

"Please have mercy!" the second guy said as he quivered in fear.

"You never gave the girl any mercy when you three tried to rape her, and knocking her out."

The second guy blubbered as Atemu smirked evilly as the lighter went out. All was left of the second guy was a scream of horror.

Atemu walked over to Mikaela as he gently picked up her head. She suffered a big bump on her head as he looked at her face. Atemu scooped her into his arms and flew into the alleys towards her house as Atemu changed his vampire mode into a human mode as he walked towards Mikaela's house as Cayden and Jase were leaving their apartment.

"Oh my Gosh," Cayden said as he rushed over to Atemu.

"What happened to her?"

"She was attacked by the three men." Atemu said as he handed Cayden his sister's unconscious body as they took her in.

"She's got a bump that isn't so bad." Atemu explained.

"Where are those guys?"

"I called the police and they are in custody." Atemu explained.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister." Cayden said as Atemu nodded.

"It's no problem. I better get going." Atemu said as Cayden and Jase nodded their heads in appreciation as Atemu left the apartment and went back to the grocery store to grab his bike, and drove off towards home.


	3. The day after

Thirty minutes later, Mikaela woke up with an excoriating pain to her head as she rubbed her head until she felt something that caused Mikaela to flinch in pain.

"Here sis." Cayden smiled as he walked into the room with an ice pack.

"Thanks, brother." Mikaela smiled as she took the ice pack and placed it on her head.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember don't you?" Mikaela shook her head.

"You were attacked by three rapists." Mikaela's eyes grew wide as she looked down at herself, she wore the clothes from awhile ago.

"How did I get here?"

"Some stranger saved you and brought you here."

"What does he look like?"

"Well," Cayden thought about it

"He has spiky hair and blonde bangs in the front.."

"That's the guy I bumped right into at the store!" Mikaela exclaimed as Cayden pushed her down the bed softly.

"Easy young one." Cayden smiled.

"You need to take it easy. I will call the school and work tomorrow morning."

"I'm fine." Mikaela protested.

"I will get you the vampire movie that you wanted to see."

"Fine…" Mikaela pouted as Cayden left the room.

"I hate it when he does this." Mikaela muttered as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Atemu appeared to her room immediately as he sat down on a chair and watched her sleep with the ice pack on her head. Atemu walked over to her as she slept peacefully. He stroked some strands of her hair gently through his fingers as he smiled at her. For the rest of the night, Atemu watched over Mikaela as she continued to sleep peacefully.<p>

Two days later, Mikaela sighed as she finished stacking items on top of the shelf as she came across two ebony colored women who are looking for something as they appeared to Mikaela.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," one of the women spoke.

"We were wondering if you have any…lotion with aloe vera?"

"Yes we do." Mikaela smiled as she led the ladies to the aisle were she showed them the products that have Aloe vera in them.

"Thank you, miss." The second lady said as the first looked at Mikaela.

"Is there anything else?"

"No thank you miss." The second lady said as Mikaela went back to work.

"That must be the girl that Atemu has his eyes on for sometime now." The second lady said to her sister as she nodded while grabbing a bottle of aloe vera lotion and checked out.

"What's wrong, Mikaela?" Yugi asked as she shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"You seemed to be a little lost."

Mikaela sighed. Since working at a grocery store, Mikaela became good friends with Yugi. Sure they would tell secrets about work and what not, but for them, they are like brother and sister to each other.

"Do you believe in fate?" Yugi thought for a moment or two.

"I don't believe in fate, only destiny."

"Does destiny come with a price?"

"Depends." Yugi answered as Mikaela thought about it as their boss came around the corner.

"Mikaela and Yugi you gone over your hours. Go home."

"Thank you Mr. Williams." Mikaela smiled as she turned to Yugi.

"Let's go."

"Okay." Yugi smiled as they went to the staff room, grabbed their stuff, clocked out and left the store.

Mikaela was just leaving the store when Cayden and Jase appeared to her.

"I just got promoted to Manager for the bank!" Cayden cried as Mikaela smiled happily.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Mikaela smiled as she, Cayden, and Jase decided to go out and celebrate at the bar.

* * *

><p>Since Mikaela wasn't allowed to go into the bar, she went to a teen club two blocks away from the bar as she went to the bar table.<p>

"Cherry coke, less ice please?" the waiter nodded as Mikaela watched everyone dancing on the floor.

"Hey Mikaela!" Yugi greeted as he and three more people came to her.

"Hey guys!" Mikaela smiled as the group came over to her.

"We are going to dance, come on join us!" Tea offered as Mikaela shook her head.

"Go ahead. I may dance later."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. Mikaela nodded as the three left to go dancing.

She wanted to dance with someone, but they didn't have the guts for anyone to come up to her and asked her to dance with a guy. Sighing, she was drinking her coke when someone, who was watching her the whole time from the corner, knew exactly what she wants. As he was about to approach to her, Mikaela left the bar with her cherry coke and went to the top floor as she saw people dancing and having fun. Sighing, she wished that her life wasn't planned out for her since the day she was born.

"Lost in thought?" Atemu asked causing Mikaela to jump.

"Man! Do you ever say watch out?" Atemu chuckled as he stand next to her.

"Problems?"

"No." Mikaela sighed as she drank her coke.

"Just that once for once I wished that I was a normal person."

"What makes you say that?" Atemu wondered.

"Never mind. What about you? I was beginning to wonder about you since the night you rescued me?"

"I was out and about." Atemu answered.

"Where is your brother?"

"At the bar with Jase, since I'm way too young to get drunk anyways.." Mikaela sighed as Atemu chuckled as he thought about bringing her to his place, but he knew that it's never that easy to deal with.

"Anyways, I'm here. Celebrating my last night as a 16 year old."

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" Atemu asked as Mikaela nodded.

"Happy birthday, young one."

"Thanks." Mikaela smiled as she yawned.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

Mikaela nodded as she walked with Atemu.

* * *

><p>The two walked down Domino city lights as they walked in silence.<p>

"What happened to those guys since that night?"

"I took care of them, and right now they are in jail." Atemu answered as Mikaela smiled.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem, Mikaela." Atemu smiled as they turned to a chinese restaurant.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." Mikaela smiled. Walking into the restaurant, Atemu and Mikaela picked a booth and waited.

"So, what are your plans?" Atemu wondered as Mikaela shook her head.

"I don't know, hoping to follow my own heart instead of following some else's." Atemu watched Mikaela as she looked down.

"Anyways I live with my brother and his boyfriend. So I got them." Mikaela smiled.

Atemu smiled at her as he studied her. She is so beautiful, spunky, feisty to his eyes. But in her mind is a swirl of confusion, depression, and even despair. Atemu tried not to bring up what she is thinking as Mikaela looked at him.

"What do you do?"

"I am a world traveler." Atemu lied partly.

"I traveled all over the world, meeting new people and seeing new places."

"I bet the world is beautiful." Mikaela smiled.

* * *

><p>For an hour, Mikaela and Atemu talked about their past only Atemu had to lie to her to protect his identity.<p>

"I used to be a gymnast."

"A gymnast?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I was in gymnastics for 10 years. Until I got into an accident caused me to retire very early."

"_Here comes Mikaela Parker who will do a balance beam rountine." The announcer said as Mikaela got up and walked to the beam while her song is playing "Marry the Night," By Lady Gaga. Getting on the beam, Mikaela performed her routine. Doing some flips and cartwheels, Mikaela was about to do her final move, but her hand slipped causing her to hit her neck and fell onto the mat as everyone gasped in horror. "Mikaela!" Cayden and Jase cried out as they ran towards the mats as paramedics got her on the stretcher with a neck brace on her as the two boys followed the paramedics to the hospital._

"Since my accident, I became so scared of doing the balancing beam that I lost my confidence of doing gymnastics."

Atemu placed his hand on hers.

"I'm so sorry to hear about this."

"Its okay." Mikaela smiled.

"One day I will get back on the beam." Atemu smiled and watched her finished her meal. Atemu paid for their meal and went on their way.

"I had fun. Thank you…"

"Atemu." He said as they shook hands.

"Interesting name for a guy." Mikaela smiled at Atemu when her phone went off.

"Hello?" Mikaela paused for a moment.

"Not again, Jase. Okay I'm on my way."

Mikaela hung up and looked at Atemu.

"I got to go, my brother got drunk and the bouncer threw them out." Atemu nodded.

"I'll walk you to the bar."

Mikaela tried to protest, but remembering what happened to her the other night

'What choice do I have?' Mikaela thought as she nodded her head.

Together the two walked towards the bar.

"Mikaela!" Jase called as she ran towards Cayden. Smelling his breath, Mikaela covered her nose.

"Wh…who are you…ha ha ha….my….guardian….angel….?"

"Okay let's go." Mikaela said as she and Jase helped walk Cayden back home while Atemu stood behind and watched as the trio went home before he got on his bike and went home as well.

* * *

><p>"Well, master?" Isis asked.<p>

"No I didn't get the girl." He explained.

"She is living with two men and one of them is her brother. It would be a devestation to the two men who are raising her for some reason."

The ladies nodded while Atemu left the room, Ishizu foresaw a vision.

_She sees a woman running into the forest._

Ishizu opened her eyes as Isis watched in curiosity.

"What did you see?"

"Slayers?"

"No," Ishizu explained. "A young woman running into the forest."

"Really?" Isis asked.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep." Ishizu said as Isis agreed.

Unknown to the sisters, Atemu overheard about Ishizu's prediction as he believes that he will get to see her again. With hope into his heart, Atemu went to his room and thought about Mikaela living with him and his family, and hopes that one day, she will become one of them: a vampire.


	4. New Deadline

Mikaela woke up late as she rubbed her head.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Jase said as he entered her room with breakfast on her tray.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Jase." Mikaela yawned as they put her tray on her bed.

"You are 17 years old today."

* * *

><p>Mikaela smiled as Jase smiled at her.<p>

"What do you wanna do for your birthday?"

"I wanna go to the beach and have a picnic there."

"Good idea." Jase smiled.

"Maybe a trip to the beach will help Cayden with his hangover."

"Im not that surprised." Mikaela sighed.

"Get ready, and I'll go and get your brother up." Mikaela smiled as she got out of bed, changed into her swimsuit and put on a big t shirt and sweat pants. She grabbed her towel, her sunscreen and her sunglasses.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday…sis…Ooowww!" Cayden painfully sighed.<p>

"Thanks, brother." Mikaela smirked.

"Too much last night?"

"OOOOHHHH yeah….OOOWWW!"

"Shit happens, huh brother?" Mikaela giggled as Jase finished packing their lunch.

* * *

><p>"We are going to the beach, Cayden. All that sunshine will help ease your hangover."<p>

Cayden forced himself to agree. It was his sister's birthday and he along with Jase knew that Mikaela's next birthday, she will get married to Maximillan Pegasus. While Mikaela was loading the car, Jase looked at Cayden.

"The hangover is not the problem, isnt' it?"

Cayden sighed.

"Next year, Mikaela will be married to that rich pretty boy." Jase understands this situation.

"Let's not worry about this now and enjoy Mikaela's birthday." Cayden smiled as the duo went and got changed into their swimsuits.

"Hey! I'm all ready and waiting!"

"Not so loud, woman!" Cayden sighed painfully again.

Jase giggled as he helped Cayden down the stairs.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>All day long, Cayden, Jase, and Mikaela enjoy their day at the beach. From collecting seashells to wading in the water, Mikaela had so much fun with the guys. While playing with the dolphins, Mikaela giggled as the men sat and watched Mikaela.<p>

"I can't believe that next year, she is gone." Cayden sighed sadly.

"We can't give up hope." Jase said.

"We can fight for her custody and keep her with us."

"It's not very simple." Cayden said.

"My parents will bribe the judge and explain that with Mikaela living with a gay couple is not a safe environment for her."

Cayden placed his head on his knees as Jase comforted him. Not to far away, Atemu who is at the beach heard Cayden's thoughts and to his horror, he finds out that Mikaela is going to get married. Feeling his heart break, Atemu sighed sadly as he watched Mikaela playing with the dolphins.

"She is engaged and yet, her brother will do anything to protect her."

Thinking of a solution, Atemu smiled as he drove back home.

* * *

><p>Mikaela invited Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, his girlfriend Serenity, and Tea over for some cake.<p>

"Happy birthday!" They smiled as Mikaela looked at the candles.

"Make a wish, Mikaela." Cayden said as Mikaela closed her eyes.

_'I wish for someone to love me for me.'_

Blowing out her candles, everyone cheered as Cayden and Jase got the plates, forks, and a knife and cut some cake, Mikaela handed the cake to her friends and to Cayden and Jase.

"This cake is so good!" Tea smiled.

"Thank you!" Mikaela smiled.

"Present time!" Jase smiled as Mikaela opened her first present. It was two beautiful scarves that has purple and turquoise on each of them.

"Thank you Tea!"

"For all the cold nights." Tea smiled as she continued opening her presents.

"Oh wow, thank you Joey!" Mikaela smiled as she held up a purse that has some kawaii characters on there including a kuriboh. Mikaela got from Tristan and Serenity was a set of bracelets, from Mokuba, he got her a picture frame with the two together, and from Cayden and Jase, they got her a beautiful necklace with a turquoise diamond in the middle.

"Thank you everyone!" Mikaela smiled as their friends clapped for her. Hearing the phone ring, Cayden left the room and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my son." A familiar voice said as Cayden got angry.

"What do you want?"

"I want to wish my daughter a happy birthday."

"Get lost old man."

"I don't like that tone."

"You disowned me remember?"

"Anyways, I need you to come to the mansion. It's very urgent, Jazz will pick you up."

"Fine." Cayden said as he hung up.

Jase saw Cayden as Mikaela looked at him.

"Mr. Ronalds wants me to come to his house. It's an emergency."

"Already?" Mikaela pouted.

"Yeah. Have fun with your friends, and I expect you to be in bed by the time I come back."

Mikaela nodded as she and her friends sat down and watched the game. they sat down and watched a football game Denver Broncos vs the Arizona Cardinals as Jase is cheering for the cardinals while Mikaela and some of her friends root for the Broncos. Meanwhile, Cayden waited outside for awhile until a limo pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Mr. Cayden?" the man asked as Cayden nodded.

"Are you ready?" Cayden sighed as he got in.

"What's this about?"

"It's concerning about Mikaela's future."

* * *

><p>An hour has passed as Mikaela's friends already left to go home. Mikaela washed the dishes and the cake and presents were put away, Mikaela smiled as she hugged Jase.<p>

"Thank you for this wonderful birthday."

"Youre welcome." Jase smiled as he watched Mikaela go into her room. About 30 minutes later, Jase heard the door open as he saw Cayden walking in, closing the door behind him.

"How did it go?" Jase wondered as Cayden sat down at the table.

"Not so good." Cayden sighed as Jase made some hot chocolate for him and for Cayden.

"Cayden, is something wrong?" Jase asked as Cayden looked down at the table.

"My mom and dad, they want me to return Mikaela back to their house by the time I get back from my business trip, next week."

"What about until she turns eighteen?"

"They want her to be prepared to be married by her 18th birthday."

Jase sighed as he held his lover's hand.

"We will find a way to keep Mikaela from going back to her parent's house." Cayden smiled as Jase kissed his hand.

"The arraigned marriage is beyond ridiculous. Mikaela needs to be free to marry whoever she wants."

"We taught Mikaela to make her own choices, and to listen to her heart."

Jase nodded as they embraced each other while unknown to the two, Mikaela heard everything and began to panic as she knew that she doesn't want to get married soon. Thinking fast, Mikaela tip toed to her room, packed her belongings and left her bedroom as Atemu was watching her. Getting off the window ledge, Mikaela walked through the city before entering into the woods as Atemu flew a little bit further than she did, making sure that he got the entry way to his mansion all set up for her as he landed on a tree waiting for her. Mikaela brushed away her tears as she continued to walk through the forest.

"This is ridiculous! I don't want to be married off to some rich boy by force." Mikaela mumbled as she spotted a bright butterfly flying towards her as it landed on her nose, making her giggle.

"Where did you come from?" she asked the butterfly as it flew towards a cave.

Mikaela looked confused as the butterfly flew towards her as it beckons Mikaela to follow it as she walked towards the butterfly, leading her to the cave as it flew towards the cave while Mikaela is hesitantly about going into the cave until the butterfly flew towards her again, assuring her that everything is going to be okay. Looking back, Mikaela took one long look at the forest that lead to Domino City before walking into the cave that lead to the other side. Mikaela stared in awe as she saw the other side of the cave. The ground is covered with moss, beautiful flowers, and even trees as well. Looking around she spotted a huge mansion as she began to back off a little.

"This must be Pegasus's mansion. I'm not going.." Mikaela said as the same butterfly flew towards her assuring her that it's okay as it flew towards the mansion. Sighing, Mikaela followed the butterfly as it landed on the tree in the yard. Mikaela pushed open the gate as she walked in the yard.

"It's very rude to walk into someone's property…but I need to know who is living there."

Atemu watched from the window as he is carrying a vital in his hand, flew quietly towards the kitchen, grabbed a cup and juice, and filled it up to the middle as he put some powder in the juice, mixed it and put it in the living room before Mikaela opened the door and Atemu disappeared to another room as Mikaela walked into the living room.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Mikaela called out as she looked around.

The mansion didn't look abandoned, but remodeled in the modern age as she continued walking around the den, kitchen, and the living room where she spotted the juice in a cup.

"I am very thirsty though." Mikaela sighed as she took the cup, smelled it and took a drink from it. Mikaela began to feel very dizzy as she tried to keep her balance.

'What's….ha….ha….happening….." Mikaela thought as her breathing was uneven. Unable to keep her balance, Mikaela collapsed onto the floor, but only to be caught by Atemu who watched the whole thing.

"Is her room ready?" Atemu asked Isis as she nodded.

"Good." Atemu carried Mikaela's unconscious body to her new room as he gently placed her on the bed as he smiled at her.

"I hope that you will forgive me for doing this to you…" Atemu said as he stroked her hair out of her face and left her room.

* * *

><p>"Mikaela?" Cayden knocked her door as he entered.<p>

"I will not allow mom and dad to-" to his horror, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"She is safe." A voice told him as Cayden jumped looking around the room to find out where the voice came from.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my sister?"

"I promise you, no harm will come to the girl." The voice continued as Jase walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Mikaela ran off. She wouldn't be doing something like this."

"Maybe it's because of the marriage plans her parents set her up with?" The voice wondered.

"How did you know?" Cayden asked while his eyes widened.

"I have read her thoughts along with yours as well." Cayden sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Very well. Do whatever you can to protect my sister."

"You two won't mention this conversation to anyone." The voice said as Cayden and Jase looked at each other.

"What about-" before Cayden can finish his question, the shadow disappeared leaving Cayden and Jase scratching their heads.

"How are we going to deal with your meddlesome parents?"

"I don't know, Jase." Cayden said as he held Jase closer to him.

"I don't know."


	5. New Home, new problems

Mikaela woke up feeling very groggily as she placed her hand on her forehead. To her surprise, her forehead was covered with what felt like were rose petals. Grabbing it, she saw that they were rose petals as she got up. To her horror, she wasn't in her own room. She was in a different room. The walls are painted with a cream color. There is a dresser a closet, and a couch with a furry mat on the floor. Mikaela looked at her bed. It was a canopy with cream colored sheets and the mattress and pillows made her feel so comfortable…wait!

"Where am I?" Mikaela wondered as she looked down at herself. Her clothes were still on her body. "This is way too freaky." Mikaela said as she heard the door knock. Getting off of her bed, Mikaela walked towards the door and opened it as she spotted 2 servants coming into her room as she backed away.

"Good morning miss." They greeted her as Mikaela continued to watch them serve her breakfast.

"Where am I and why am I here?"

"Your questions will be answered very soon." One of the servants said as Mikaela walked around the servants and left her room while trying to find a way out.

Looking around, Mikaela tried a door and to her frustration, the door didn't lead her the way out.

"This house is too big, I'll never find my way out." Mikaela groaned as she took a deep breath.

"The way out has to be somewhere." Mikaela thought to herself as she continued her journey. Unknown to her, some vampires where hiding in plain sight waiting for the right moment to capture her.

"Hold on." Seto whispered to his servants and to his friends.

"Atemu wants us to wait for a moment."

* * *

><p>Mikaela found another door as she opened it and to her disgust, she saw two people having sex in the room.<p>

"Sorry!" Mikaela said, slamming the door really quickly. After trying out so many doors, Mikaela gave up as she sat down on the floor.

"I can't give up." Mikaela sighed as she saw someone coming towards her. Looking up, Mikaela spotted a group in shadows.

"Where am I and what is going on here?! I want…no I demand an explaination! Why did you kidnapped me and bring me here?"

Atemu chuckled while hiding in the shadows.

"You poor innocent little girl."

As he was walking towards her, Mikaela got up and walked backwards towards the front door.

"S-stay away from me!" Atemu smirked as Mikaela reached for the door knob, opened it and left the mansion.

"Let's give her a few minutes. Then we will hunt her down."

The others smirked as Atemu watched Mikaela running into the forest.

* * *

><p>Running through the trees, Mikaela looked around as she sighed.<p>

"I need to get home and quick before I am done for…" Mikaela rubbed her shoulders as she looked up. White flakes began to fall as she sighed.

"Oh great…snow….just what I need." Mikaela continued to run as she heard voices.

"Little girlie! Come out come out wherever you are!"

Mikaela's eyes were widened in fear as she continued running in the woods as the voices came closer and closer. Mikaela kept on running, only to trip on a tree root and scraped her knee bad.

"That's just great…" Mikaela moaned in pain as she saw one of the vampires in view.

Knowing that she has to keep on going, Mikaela ran limping towards the waterfall as she looked down in horror. Looking behind her, Mikaela saw 5 shadows coming towards her as she needed to make a choice. To be captured or not… Closing her eyes, Mikaela made a quick decision and leaped into the waterfall disappearing from sight as the 5 shadows saw in horror.

"She's no fun!"

"We need to find her before Master Atemu gets angry with us." The second shadow said as they flew towards the waterfall searching through for any signs of the girl.

Unknown to the 5, Mikaela is hiding behind the waterfall covering her mouth to make sure no sound leaves her lips. As the shadows left downstream, Mikaela sighed in relief as she began to shivering as she cleaned her scrape, making sure that they don't see her.

'One day I find out that I'm getting married…the next day, i'm running for my life.'

"Let's head back." She heard one of the voices said as they left.

She waited for a few minutes before leaving behind the waterfall and went on foot to go back to Domino City, unknown to her Atemu is watching her every move. As snow fell, Mikaela wished that she could have brought her bag with her as she continued to walk into the woods shivering uncontrollably as she was rubbing her arms.

'I can't give up…. I just can't!' Mikaela said to herself as she walked in the snow and freezing weather until falling onto her knees, Mikaela thought about resting up before she can move on.

Little did she know that it was a big mistake for her as she tried to get up, Mikaela began to feel wobbly before darkness took over her, not before long she saw someone walking towards her as her eyelids slowly closed completely.

* * *

><p>Mikaela woke up in the same room as she saw a woman coming into the room.<p>

"Am I back?" Mikaela asked as a woman came to her.

"Yes you are." Mikaela looked up and spotted an Egyptian woman tending to her as she looked down.

"You are a very lucky girl."

Mikaela sat up as she held her head.

"What happened?"

"You ran out of the house, and into the woods." The woman explained to her. Mikaela thought about it and remembered the events from awhile ago.

"I wanted to go home, then all the sudden I was freezing and when I was blacking out, someone was coming towards me."

"That would be Master Atemu." The woman replied.

"Master who?"

"Atemu." The woman answered as Mikaela thought about this.

"That name is so familiar…"

"I apologize if he caused some trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"He put some powder to put you to sleep…"

"He WHAT?!" Mikaela yelled as Atemu came in.

"How's our patient, Ishizu?"

"She has a very slight fever, but she will be fine." Ishizu said as Mikaela growled at Atemu, who smirked at her.

"You…..it was you? You kidnapped me? You saved me from those guys, took me out to dinner, and you kidnapped me?"

"You ran away from home," Atemu explained.

"So techinally I didn't kidnapped you."

Mikaela growled.

"You…put something into the juice didn't you?"

Atemu smirked while Mikaela's eyes grew wide in anger.

"You asshole! You poisoned me?!"

Atemu smirked again as he came face to face with Mikaela.

"You wanted to run away from home don't you?"

"That is none of your damn business and how did you know that I wanted to run away from home?"

"Simple." Atemu smirked as Mikaela growled

"I have been watching you since we met at the grocery store." Mikaela looked at him in confusion as she shook her head.

"Can you please let me go home?"

"That is out of the question." Atemu explained as he walked towards the window.

"You will tell everyone about us."

"You guys are human, so what?"

"We are more than human." Atemu explained as he transformed himself into a creature.

"You….You're….a….vampire?" Mikaela gasped in shock as she cornered herself to her bed as Atemu transformed back into a human.

"You will reveal our secret towards the humans."

"I won't I promise." Mikaela said as Atemu shook his head.

"I'm sorry my young one. I can't risk losing my family to the slayers."

"What does that mean? I have to stay here?"

"For the time being, young one we can't take the risk."

"Are you saying that I have to stay here…forever?" Atemu nodded his head as Mikaela began to feel shock as the woman looked at her as Mikaela burst into tears.

"I should have died out there in the woods." Mikaela said as she turned away from Atemu and Ishizu.

"Give her some time." Ishizu said as they left the room while Atemu growled to himself.

'She never got a chance to thank me for saving her life not once but twice!'

Atemu's attitude didn't change at all today as he tried to come up a way to make the girl's stay a lot more comfortable. Meanwhile, Mikaela slowly sunk down the bed and began to cry at the same time.

'I am a fool for doing this.'

The servants delivered Mikaela her meal, in which she refused to eat it. While no one was around, she would put the tray outside of her door and closed it tightly as she continued to cry. Day by day, the servants gave her food, but she refused to eat any of it as Atemu grew very impatient with her.

"She hasn't been leaving her room and eating the meals we gave her for the past 4 days?!" he yelled impatiently.

"She must be scared." Isis reasoned with him.

"Mikaela is trying to get used to being in an new environment since she ran away from home."

Atemu didn't want to hear any excuses as Seto came down with an unconscious Mikaela in his arms.

"Master, my servants were going to drop off Mikaela her clothes when they found her unconscious, and nearly dying."

Atemu ran over and looked at Mikaela as she grew very pale, and her whole body is fragile and very skinny.

"Take her to the infirmary." He told Odion as he took Mikaela from Seto's arms and walked towards the mansion's infirmary with Atemu following along.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked in worry as Odion and Atemu came in.

"Seto's servants found her unconscious in her room."

"Has she ate any food?" Ishizu asked.

"Not for four days." Atemu answered as Ishizu nodded.

"Lay her here, and I will see what I can do." Odion laid her down on the cot as he left and Atemu stayed as he watched over Mikaela, hoping and praying to Ra that she will make it.

"She is so stubborn." Atemu said as Ishizu checked her pulse.

"She's still breathing, but we need to get her something to eat or else she would die."

Atemu watched Ishizu as she put an IV on her as she left the room to go to the kitchen. Atemu walked over to the girl as she remained unconscious. Studying her features, Atemu has never seen the most beautiful woman. After his adventures with girls that ended up eating them, Atemu's mind is frozen because of her beauty. Her hair is rich in chocolate brown, while her face, even though it was skinny, he remembered the day that they meet that her face is even more beautiful than any woman's face he has seen. Her eyes are a beautiful light brown color as far as he remembered. He knew right away that he doesn't want to eat her up, if only…if only he can get to know her better.

"Here." Ishizu said as she came in with a bowl of soup that she made herself as Atemu looked up at her.

"She needs to eat this, it will help her get her strength back."

Hearing a moan, Atemu looked and saw Mikaela opening her eyes very slowly as she looked around.

"Wh…where….am…I?" she asked weakly as Ishizu looked at her.

"You are in the infirmary in Master Atemu's house." Ishizu explained as Mikaela looked to the side and to her horror and anger, Atemu was right there holding her hand as she pulled away very weakly.

"You haven't been eating for the past few days. Your body is getting very weak, and if you don't get food in your body, you will die."

"I…don't…care…" Mikaela answered weakly as Atemu became angry.

"Listen, you the one that ran away from home, you did this to yourself, not us!"

"Fuck….you…" Mikaela replied in an angry, weak voice as Atemu's eyes darkened up.

"Listen to me, girl." Ishizu explained.

"What will your brother think of you now that you are dying? Do you have any idea that he is worried about you? He would want you to live, girl."

Mikaela beginning to get the point as Ishizu came forward with a spoon in her hand as she scooped some soup in the spoon as Mikaela looked at it for a minute as Ishizu brought the spoon closer to her mouth, Mikaela opened it as she ate the soup.

"That a girl." Ishizu smiled as Atemu watched from the corner as Ishizu continues to spoon-fed Mikaela as some color came back to her. Atemu grew very frustrated as he left the infirmary while Ishizu shook her head.

"Master Atemu can be very frustrating and stubborn at the same time, but on the inside, his heart is so gentle."

Refusing to believe that, Mikaela didn't care as Ishizu continued to spoon fed Mikaela until her soup was gone.

"You will have to say here for awhile." Ishizu commanded as Mikaela nodded her head weakly as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"This woman is impossible!" Atemu growled as he was in the living room with Mana, Seto, Mahid and Isis.<p>

"Be patient with her, master. The girl has lost everything all in one day." Mana said as Atemu looked at her.

"What can I do to get her to not hate me?"

"Look deep down yourself." Isis suggested as Atemu listened.

"Remember Mikaela's favorite things. Like games, music, or even her favorite food." Atemu thought about the night he went to town to see her until he looked at Isis and a smiled formed across his face as Isis grabbed her purse and went into to town.

A few hours later, Mikaela woke up and saw that Atemu was hovering above her as she turned away from him.

"What can I do to make you feel right at home?" Atemu attempted to ask as Mikaela glared at him.

"For one, stay out of my way, and two, don't even bother with me, you blood sucker. If you wanted blood so badly, you should have come and kill me for it while I was unconscious."

Atemu couldn't even believe his eyes as Mikaela turned her head away from him as Atemu's eyes began to glow.

"Go on, I'm in a weak state right now. Kill me, taste my blood, and you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"Hang on there." Ishizu said as she walked in with some soup and bread.

"Giving up just like that?"

"As long it takes for him to get off of my back." Mikaela said as Atemu stormed out of the room while Mikela shook her head.

"Girlie-"

"It's Mikaela." Mikaela answered in anger as Ishizu sighed.

"Okay, Mikaela. You got options. You can die here by us sucking your blood and disposing you, or you can make the most of this 'imprisonment' an easy one."

Mikaela realizes that Ishizu does have a point as she took the soup and bread as Ishizu watched Mikaela eat the food.

"There you go." Mikaela stopped for a moment as she looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Does vampires eat food or drink blood only?"

"We do both." Ishizu answered as Mikaela became surprised.

"No kidding."

"Been watching movies about vampires huh?" Mikaela looked at Ishizu in a funny way.

"How did you know?" Ishizu smiled as she went on.

"Most vampires have special abilities that can be gained when they are changed into a vampire."

"Just like in my books.." Mikaela smiled.

"Well, kinda. For me, my ability is to see the future, the past, and the present. My twin sister, Isis has the ability to control the weather, and Atemu has the ability to read minds even from long distances."

Mikaela continued to eat her soup and bread as Ishizu checked her readings.

"You are back to your normal self, maybe tomorrow you can go back to your own room." Mikaela nodded as she finished her soup.

"Good girl. Can you do me one favor?" Mikaela nodded her head as Ishizu smiled.

"Please get to know Atemu. He is a good man with a strong heart. He won't harm you in any way."

Mikaela sighed in frustration, but upon learning that Ishizu was being very kind about this, Mikaela hesitantly nodded as Atemu peeked through as he smiled a little as Isis returned from town with some groceries.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Isis smiled as she handed him the box of chocolate raisins as he smiled. Walking towards the infirmary, Atemu knocked quietly as Ishizu opened the door.

"Yes, master?"

"I want to see the girl…"

"Of course you can go and see her. I already talked to her, and she will settle down her stubbornness." Ishizu said as Atemu nodded at her.

"I'm going to help my sister. Keep an eye out on Mikaela for me?"

"Sure." Atemu smiled as he walked into the infirmary and spotted Mikaela putting her soup bowl on the table as she looked at Atemu. She looked at another direction as Atemu walked up to her.

"I got you some chocolate raisins." He said as Mikaela looked at him.

"Don't you mean your servant, or friend?" Atemu's anger was rising up a bit, but he need to calm down so that they won't fight again.

"Why go through the trouble of getting them?"

"I want to make you feel comfortable."

Mikaela sighed.

"You don't even know me, who ever you are."

"My name is Atemu!" Atemu growled as Mikaela shook her head.

"Whatever, I lost the only family member that practically raised me."

Atemu felt shocked as Mikaela looked at him.

"Yes, I was born to a rich very wealthy family, blah blah blah the end."

Atemu chuckled as Mikaela gave him a look.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Atemu began.

"You are a very stubborn girl. No wonder you are so different from your family."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You said that your brother practically raised you. He knows that you two would do anything to protect each other. That's why you want you ran away from home isn't it?"

"You are wrong." Mikaela said as Atemu.

"I want….Never mind."

"What do you want? Freedom?"

"Forget it."

"Why did you run away from home, that's the most classiest thing I have ever heard of.

"Leave me alone before I call Ishizu." Mikaela growled as Atemu smirked.

"There is a reason why you ran away from home, well? What is it?"

"BECAUSE I'M ENGAGED OKAY!" Mikaela shouted as Atemu closed his eyes while smirking.

"I wanted to escape from my parents' arrainged marriage that they forced me in to. I was told next week that I have to move back to my parents' house so that they can help me prepare for the marriage… That's why I ran away. Either way, I am engaged by force. I want to escape from this but I can see that there isn't."

Mikaela sighed as she lay her head down on the pillow while Atemu couldn't believe what he was hearing as he watched Mikaela as she looked at him.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Atemu asked as Mikaela looked at him.

"Do you have a story about your life that is far more interesting than mine?"

Atemu chuckled as he scooted closer to her as Ishizu peeked through the door and smiled.

"Thank you, Mikaela." She whispered as she went to the kitchen with Isis.


	6. Rules and a new friend

"You are a Pharaoh?" Mikaela asked as Atemu nodded. Mikaela thought for a moment and smiled.

"I have never heard of a Pharaoh vampire before."

"Something wrong with that?" Atemu asked sternly as Mikaela smirked.

"Nothing wrong with vampires that are almost 5,000 years old, especially Pharaoh vampires like you." Atemu looked at Mikaela as they chuckled at each other.

"What was Ancient Egypt like?"

"Well," Atemu thought about it as Mikaela listened.

"It was the time when slaves were building a tomb for my father…"

Mikaela listened to Atemu's story until she slowly fell asleep. After Atemu finished his story, he looked down and saw Mikaela asleep on her cot as Atemu smiled at her.

"How is she?" Ishizu asked as she entered the room.

"1 hour of arguing with her and we ended up talking."

Ishizu smiled as Atemu left the infirmary with a smile on his face as he went to get his dinner.

"What are we having?"

"A serial rapist, and a murderer escapee." Seto smiled evilly as he and everyone else except for Ishizu killed the serial killer and a murderer escapee and drank their blood.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Ishizu gave Atemu an okay for Mikaela to leave, Atemu helped up Mikaela as she walked a little as Atemu helped her lean against him as he escorted her out of the infirmary.<p>

"You really didn't have to do this." Mikaela sighed.

"You are still light headed."

"Only a little, now can you please let me walk by myself?"

"Not a chance." Atemu said as Mikaela groaned.

Atemu chuckled as they walked to Mikaela's room as she chuckled as well.

"While we are on the subject, You are allowed to go anywhere that you want except for leaving the mansion grounds."

Mikaela nodded understanding him as she looked on.

"Also on certain days of the week, my servants will bring you dinner and you are allowed to eat dinner in your room only. Few days a week, you can come down and eat with us."

"What's so special about that?" Mikaela asked in wonder.

"Nothing that you want to see." Mikaela nodded again as she looked down as she thought about it as they arrived at her room.

"Thanks for walking me up to my room." Atemu smiled at her as she returned the smile.

"You will eat in your room tonight. Tomorrow you will eat with us."

"Okay." Mikaela nodded as they looked at another direction.

"See you later."

"Yeah see ya."

After Mikaela walked into her room. Atemu was so happy that he walked to his room with a smile on his face as Isis and Mana giggled at him.

"I never seen him like this before." Isis said.

"Yeah, I hope that she is the one for him." Mana said as Isis nodded at her as the guys came back from hunting.

"Got a rapist, and a serial bank robber." Odion said as Mana smiled.

"My favorites!"

* * *

><p>After Mikaela got her dinner, she realized that she didn't get her water.<p>

"I'll go and get it, myself." She said as she left the room.

While walking towards the kitchen, Mikaela can smell a very strong odor as she covered her nose very good, but the scent keeps on getting closer and closer.

"Easy, Mikaela." She said to herself.

"You are going to get a bottle water and I will be done."

Trying to find which door to the kitchen, Mikaela opened the first one and to her horror and disgust, she saw Atemu, and the others sucking the blood out of two dead human bodies as she gasped in horror as Atemu and the others stopped what they were doing and saw Mikaela looking very green and dizzy as Atemu walked towards her as the others watched.

"She doesn't look so good." Mana said as Mikaela covered her mouth and ran away towards a bathroom. Once she reached to the toilet, she started vomiting uncontrollably as Atemu followed her and tried to comforted her as she waved her hand.

"No need, I forgot some water and…."

All the sudden Mikaela vomited again until she blacked out completely.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Mikaela woke up slowly as she looked around. She is in her room on her bed as she looked around and saw Atemu at the window.<p>

"This is what you guys do huh?"

"yes." Atemu said while looking out of the window.

"This is why I want you to eat up in your room so that you won't see what we really do."

Mikaela sighed as Atemu walked over to her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, and I'm so sorry, Mikaela."

Mikaela nodded as she looked at her food as Atemu sat on her bed.

"Ishizu said that you are going to be just fine. You are not sick, which is very good."

Mikaela smiled weakly as she looked down.

"Do you eat innocent people?"

"No," Atemu answered.

"We eat only serial killers, rapists, murderers, drug kingpins, but not innocent people."

Mikaela sighed in relief as she reached for her food. Atemu smiled as she ate her food slowly.

"I will listen next time." Mikaela smiled while she was eating.

"I got you something." Atemu smiled as he left the room.

Mikaela sat up and waited until she heard a tiny sound. Atemu entered in the room with a very small kitten in his arms as Mikaela smiled happily.

"Seto found her almost dying. He wants to kill it, but I thought about you and how much you love animals."

Atemu walked over and handed her the kitten as it meowed for her as Mikaela stroke her back as the kitten purred right away as she kissed the kitten on top of her head as Mikaela looked at Atemu.

"Thank you."

Atemu nodded as he left the room for a moment to give some alone time with Mikaela and her new kitten.

"Hello, my lovely." Mikaela cooed at the kitten as the kitten continued to purr at her lovingly.

"Well, I can't call you my lovely cant i?"

the kitten looked at her in wonder as she thought about a name that would suit her new friend. Thinking about it, Mikaela smiled as she thought of a name.

"How about Iku?"

The kitten purred with happiness as she hugged her Iku.

"Iku it is."

Iku yawned as she fell fast asleep on Mikaela's lap as Atemu came in with a few bags as Mikaela slowly lifted Iku off of her lap and walked towards Atemu as he handed her a bag that has the things that Iku needs, including cat litter, cat litter box, and dishes for food and water, plus kitten toys.

"Thank you Atemu."

Atemu smiled as he left her room as she got everything ready for her new kitten before going to bed. As she was about to drift off to sleep, Iku was meowing from the floor as Mikaela smiled and picked up her kitten and put her on the bed with her as Iku right away fell asleep while Mikaela followed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mikaela woke up and walked to the balcony as she smiled at the sun shining on her as she looked forward to a new day. Iku yawned as she woke up right by her master as Mikaela greeted her.<p>

"Good morning my little Iku."

"Meow!" Iku cried as Mikaela smiled at her as she got up from her bed, fed Iku and went to the balcony and overlooking at the forests as she felt the sun shining down on her as Iku walked up to her and purred as Mikaela picked her up and rubbed her back as Mikaela looked at the sky. Hearing a knock, Mikaela walked in, closed the door to the balcony and with Iku in tow, Mikaela walked to the door and saw Atemu who was blushing a bit.

"Want to have some breakfast?"

"No dead bodies right?"

"No dead bodies, I promise." Mikaela chuckled as she gave Iku a kiss and left her room while going to get breakfast. Eating her cereal, Mikaela looked as the others were talking among themselves.

"I can't wait to go to Las Vegas!" Marik said excitedly as the others were excited as well.

"We get to gamble, and…"

"Hold on." Atemu said as the others except for Mikaela looked at him as he continued.

"We are going to meet with the Council. We will have time for our activities later on during the week."

Mikaela sat there as Mana nudged at her as Mikaela looked at her.

"Can Mikaela come along with us?"

"I don't think so." Mikaela said as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Why not?"

"I can't leave Iku alone."

"Who's Iku?" Seto asked.

"My new kitten the one you wanted to kill earlier." Seto turned to his food as Mikaela looked at Mana.

"Besides, it's going to be very akward to have a human in their presence."

"Don't worry," Mana said.

"Our servants will take very good care of Iku while we are away, plus you got us. We will protect you."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Come on PLEASE?" Mana said as Mikaela looked at Atemu who smiled at her.

"I can't leave her."

"Think about it for awhile." Atemu said as Mikaela nodded and ate her food while the others were talking about the trip to Las Vegas which is in a few days.

* * *

><p>Mikaela was walking with Iku in her arms as she heard some screaming from the den. Walking to the den, she saw Atemu, Marik, Odion, and Seto as they were watching a football game.<p>

"Watching the game?" Mikaela asked as she entered the room with Iku in her arms.

"It's Denver Broncos vs the Washington Redskins."

"Sweet!"

"Redskins fan?" Seto asked.

"Nope, die hard Broncos fan."

Atemu smirked as he knew that this was on for Seto.

"My team is winning!"

"Oh baloney!" Seto said as he looked at the score.

"My team will beat yours!"

"Wanna bet?" Mikaela smirked as Atemu, Odion, and Marik were snickering at the two.

"Place your wager."

"Loser gets to make dinner."

Atemu wanted to bring up the subject, but decided to let it slide. He knew that this is going to be fun.

"Deal. Better find my favorite recipe, little girl."

"Bring it on." Mikaela smiled as they watched the game as Atemu smirked at the two.

"OH COME ON!" Seto shouted as Mikaela snickered.

"THAT WAS A FOUL!"

"Oh heck no, Seto, cause my team is going to get a…"

"Touchdown, Broncos!" the announcer said excitedly.

"YES! WHOOOOWHOOO! In your face, Seto!"

Mikaela was cheering while Seto looked steamed up, and waking Iku as Mikaela blushed.

"I'm sorry, my little one. I'm just too excited about the game."

Iku just yawned and fell back asleep as Atemu watched the two with a smile.

"Watch out, Seto." Marik snickered as the others watched him giggling among themselves.

"You are going to let a girl beat you?"

"hahaha Shut up." Seto grumbled as they continued to watch the game. Atemu watched Mikaela, and never in his life he had seen a woman so fired up when it comes to a football game.

"Alright, my team won!" Mikaela cheered as Seto became steamed up.

"Make us something really good!" Atemu laughed as Seto stomped out of the den while Odion, Marik, Atemu and Mikaela were watching the news.

"In other news, Langston Parker, a multi-millionaire has revealed at statue of himself at a art museum…"

"Change it." Mikaela growled as Atemu and the others looked at her in surprise.

"Your father.."

"Doesn't care about me, nor what I want to do with my life." Mikaela sighed as she got up and left the den with Iku in her arms.

"What's with her?" Marik asked in confusion.

"She is the daughter of Langston Parker." Atemu explained.

"The Langston Parker, is Mikaela's father?!"

"Calm down, bro." Odion said as Marik didn't calm down.

"Maybe we can hold her ransom."

"That's enough!" Atemu yelled as Marik looked at him nervously.

"Mikaela is my responsibility and no one will harm her, not even you!"

As Atemu left, Marik and Odion looked at each other.

"What's with him?"

Odion shook his head as they changed the channel.

* * *

><p>Walking around the gardens, Mikaela sighed in depression as she walked towards the fish pool. The fish looked so beautiful and elegant to her as she sat down on the grass and saw the fish swimming around the pool as she sat there watching them swim. Feeling that someone is sitting down next to her, Mikaela looked as Atemu sat down next to her while Mikaela looked at the fish and Iku was watching very carefully.<p>

"Why doesn't my father for once accept my decision?" Mikaela sighed as she touched the koi fish as they swam around the pond.

"Well," Atemu began.

"I don't know anything about fathers or mothers, but they want the best interest for you."

"Oh whatever, they are so busy that they don't have time for us." Mikaela growled as Atemu watched her.

"For once, just once I want to have a normal family, not a extremely rich and famous parents whom I have seen once a year." Mikaela sighed in frustration as she watched the koi fish swimming around the pond.

"Every time we have career day, or even a father daughter dance, I get left out knowing that my dad is somewhere around the world and I won't show up." Atemu placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him.

"I know I have to understand that his life is all about the company, and so on."

Iku walked towards Mikaela and purred against her as she smiled.

"But you know what, who needs him. I got you guys, Iku, and my brother and Jase too." Atemu smiled as he thought about something else as he watched as Mikaela scooped up Iku and looked at him.

"Thanks for listening in. I'm going to feed Iku and get some dinner."

"Good idea. You can eat with us, we are having pizza made by Seto himself."

Mikaela chuckled as she and Atemu walked back inside the mansion when the sun went down.

* * *

><p>While eating dinner with the others, Mikaela watched the weather channel as the heat is rising up.<p>

"Today's forecast up to 100 degrees and rising."

"It's going to be super hot." Mikaela sighed.

Isis looked at Atemu and he nodded his head. Isis left the kitchen as Mikaela finished eating dinner, went to the indoor gym and worked out. After she was done, Mikaela went to her room, changed her clothes and went to bed.


	7. Snow Day

"Mikaela! Mikaela!" Mana said pounding on her door as Mikaela stirred in frustration…

"It's snowing and the others are going for a snow ball fight! Let's go! Lets go!"

"Mana….please 5 more minutes…" Mikaela sighed as Iku felt the same way.

Opening her eyes, Mikaela smiled at Iku as she yawned.

"How did you sleep?" Iku answered by licking her nose as Mikaela giggled.

Getting out of bed, Mikaela walked to the balcony and saw that it was snowing outside as she smiled.

'Snow on a hot summer day? Now that's super rad!'

"Want some breakfast, Iku?"

Iku meowed happily as she grabbed some cat food, and gave it to iku as Mikaela got dressed and went to breakfast, but not before when the servants came in.

"Good morning, miss." They said as they wheeled in her breakfast as Mikaela remembered. Today the vampires are eating humans…again.

"Thank you. By the way, how can you stand the smell of dead bodies, and blood?"

"We have been here for years, my dear." one of the maids said.

"We are very used to the dead bodies, and blood."

"That would explain everything." Mikaela muttered to herself as the maids left the room.

looking at her breakfast, Mikaela smelled apple cinnamon waffles with an orange, water, and even there is a white rose as Mikaela smelled the rose as she smiled. After breakfast, Mikaela heard a knock as she went and answer the door. It was Atemu as he smiled.

"Hey Mikaela."

"Hey Atemu." Mikaela smiled as he looked down.

"I was wondering if you want too…umm…"

"Play in the snow with you?" Mikaela asked as Atemu nodded his head.

"Sure! Let me get my snow clothes on." Mikaela said as Atemu nodded and left the room leaving Mikaela alone.

* * *

><p>While the vampires were outside playing in the snow, Atemu looked around and found Mikaela walking out of the house as Atemu walked towards her.<p>

"Wanna build a snowman with me?"

"Sure." Mikaela smiled.

Together, the two build a snow man together as Atemu watched her grabbed some pebbles and sticks and put them on the snowman as Atemu put the eyes, the nose, and the mouth on the snowman as they stood back and admire their snowman as Atemu and Mikaela smiled at each other as they felt something hit their jackets. Turning around, they spotted Mana and the others throwing snowballs at the couple as Atemu and Mikaela took cover right by the tree as they build snowballs and threw them at their opponents as Mikaela and Atemu laughed loudly as they got hit by Mana, Mahid, Marik, and Odion as Isis, Seto ran over to Atemu's and Mikaela's side and they ran over and threw some more snow balls as the vampires and Mikaela are having fun all morning long.

"Im getting tired." Mikaela said as the others feel the same way.

"We got hot chocolate!" Ishizu said as she and the others ran inside, took off their wet scarves, hats, and snow boots and went to the kitchen to warm themselves up.

"Here's some marshmallows." Mana said as she handed the bag towards Mikaela as she took some pieces and put them into her hot chocolate.

Atemu continued watching Mikaela as he smiled at her. For the first time in his life, Atemu's heart began to beat as he watched Mikaela laughing with Mana, Isis, and Ishizu as they were talking girl talk. Mikaela stood up and took her hot chocolate with her as she left the kitchen.

'She is very different than any human I have ever met.' He thought as he finished his hot chocolate and left the kitchen.


	8. Homesickness and revelations

Mikaela was done changing into her leggings and her oversized sweater when Atemu walked into her room.

"Hey." Mikaela greeted as Atemu smiled as he sat down on her bed as he watched Mikaela play with Iku as she got very tired and went to her bed, falling asleep.

"Iku has been a joy to me since you gave her to me." Atemu smiled as Mikaela got up from the floor.

"So, what have you been up to?" Atemu rubbed his back bashfully as Mikaela chuckled as she sat down next to him.

"Just my usual self. Trying to find criminals to eat and so on."

Shaking her head, Mikaela sighed as she looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Atemu asked.

"I miss my brother so much. You guys and Iku have been nothing but very kind, and playful to me. It helps me ease my pain from missing my brother every day, but today I have thought about him a lot."

Atemu looked at Mikaela. He hates to see her very sad. Then he had an idea.

"Wait here."

Atemu smiled and left the room. Mikaela walked to the balcony and watched the snow falling from the sky as she remembered the times she, Cayden, and Jase had a snowball fight at their house. Smiling at those memories, Mikaela watched the snow falling until Atemu came in with his jacket on.

"Come with me." Mikaela looked at him as she grabbed her boots, her jacket and her hat as they left her room and flew out of the mansion. Arriving at Domino City late at night, Atemu and Mikaela walked on the sidewalk.

"I never get out this late except for finding my brother and Jase. I tend to be the responsible one most of the time. Paying the bills, get the groceries, clean the house you know the rest."

Atemu watched as she continued on.

"But I really liked being with my brother. He's like a father to me in many ways."

"What about your parents?" Atemu asked.

"They are always busy that I rarely see them. It's just when they are gone, I see my brother a lot more of a father to me than my real parents."

Atemu understands what she's been through. He does have parents but he never knew his real mother since she died after giving birth to him, and his father raising him with a lot of help from his servants and wet nurses as well.

"Sometimes guys would stalk me and I would get scared."

"You got a scary guy right here." Mikaela laughed as she nodded her head.

"That too." Atemu smiled as they stopped at Cayden's apartment. Feeling nervous, Mikaela looked at Atemu as he stood right by her. He nodded as she entered the house.

"Cayden? Jase?" Mikaela called as Atemu entered in the house.

Walking into the house, The two were really cautious as they looked around.

"Cayden?"

"Mikaela?" A voice called out as she saw a shadow coming towards her as Atemu protected her with his wing.

"Mikaela?"

It was Jase as he yawning.

"Jase!" Mikaela cried as she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Where have you been? Cayden and I have been worried sick about you!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I was." Mikaela smiled.

"Where's Cayden?"

"He is jail right now. He got into a fight at a bar."

"I see. Does my parents know?"

"Unfortunately yes." Jase said.

"You don't have much time, your parents found out that you disappeared, they are on a man hunt to find you and bring you back before the wedding." Mikaela sighed as she looked at Atemu.

"There has to be a way to make the marriage contract void."

"Actually there is." Jase said that got Atemu and Mikaela perked up as Jase left the room for a moment. Atemu placed his hand on her shoulder.

"After this, I have another place I want to show you." Mikaela nodded as Jase returned with some documents in his hand.

"You need to look at these. Cayden managed to snatched them out from your father's office before he and I started dating. He promised me no matter what to keep these documents safe, and now these documents belong to you."

"Me?" Mikaela asked as Jase handed her the documents.

"Keep them safe at all costs." Jase ordered as Mikaela nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Jase faced Atemu as he nodded at him.

"Watch over Mikaela and take good care of her." Atemu nodded as they left the house, while Jase looked at her one more time.

"You are my unbiological sister, Mikaela. Don't forget that."


	9. 3 years ago

While walking to the church, Mikaela and Atemu stopped somewhere as they sat down on top of a tree.

"What got you to be a vampire?" Mikaela wondered as Atemu sighed.

"It happened 5,000 years ago…"

"_I was just barely a Pharaoh when I met a woman her name is Anzu. She is very beautiful to me. Short brown hair, eyes that are aquamarine. Little did I realize that meeting her is a fatal mistake." We ended up becoming lovers for awhile until one night, she bit me injecting me with her poison. I thought I was going to die, but for some reason, I ended up being stronger. When Seto and the guards came in, Anzu bit Seto and killed the guards and fled. About several minutes later, We came to and realized that we are vampires. While we were searching for survivors, we found Mahid and Mana much to our horror, they suffered the same fate as we did. We were so thirsty that we did what we had to keep ourselves full. So we hunted down the slaves, drank their blood, leaving behind no evidence. Ra was so angry with us that he used a sandstorm to bury my kingdom. My reign as Pharaoh has ended. We spent our entire lives running away from my people that we ended up living in Madagascar for 3,000 years. We hunted down pirates, bandits, and rescuing people from them. We are very careful of disposing the bodies. People worshipped us as Gods. But we weren't Gods, only monsters._

* * *

><p>"How did you meet Isis, Ishizu, Marik, and Odion?" Mikaela wondered.<p>

"_They were suffering the Bubonic Plague in the 1880's they were on the verge of dying until Seto lay his eyes on Isis as she was dying. Seto saved Isis and made her as his mate while I saved Ishizu, Marik, and Odion. Since then we were inseperable. We became a family and decided to make Domino City our new home. We made our mansion far away from the prying human eyes as we were careful when going out."_

Mikaela became impressed as Atemu looked at her.

"Without my family, I am nothing." Mikaela understand as Atemu smiled at her as she took a breath.

"I want to show you something." Mikaela said as Atemu climbed down the tree as he helped Mikaela down the tree as they walked towards a cementary.

"Where are we?" Atemu asked as she stood in front of a tombstone.

"Clara Parker?" Atemu asked as Mikaela nodded.

"She was my older sister." Atemu felt surprised as Mikaela looked at the tombstone.

"I never knew her. She was about 3 years old when she died of pneumonia."

Brushing her sister's tombstone, Mikaela smiled as she kissed her hand and placed it on the tombstone.

"I wish I could have known you, big sister." Mikaela smiled sadly as Atemu pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

Mikaela felt the warmth of her vampire friend as Atemu felt the same way with her as they both left the graveyard and walked towards a beautiful cathedral church as Atemu stopped as Mikaela looked at him.

"You are taking me to church?"

"Yes." Atemu said as they walked in and found a pew in the very back.

"This is where I come to when I'm lost, confused, or even hurt."

Mikaela listened very well as Atemu cleared his throat.

_"About 3 years ago, I was kidnapped by a group of men, who are known as slayers. They tried to kill me with the wooden stake, but I overpower them and fled, but I didn't make it very far. I was going to die, until a kind man took me in. He was a priest at this church. I asked him 'why did you help me even though I am evil?' He explained that I have a good soul inside me instead of a raging evil menace. 'I killed women and criminals.' I told him. 'You have stayed murders, rapists, serial bank robbers, and all the people who have bad souls. The others who don't, you helped them clean their toxic minds and erase their memory of your encounter.' I was taken aback about this and accepted the priest's help. He nursed me back to health. Until one night, I was asleep when all the sudden the priest told me to leave immediately that someone tipped him off about a priest taking in a rouge vampire. I told him to come with me, and he refused to because when he goes to..I think it's heaven for what you humans called, he wants to go do his final task as a human and that is letting me escape. I did, and I can feel in my heart that the priest was killed for saving my life."_

Mikaela felt bad for Atemu as tears streamed down his eyes as she now understands what Atemu has been going through in his life. From Anzu murdering his father, changing him into a vampire, and to 3 years ago when a very kind priest taken Atemu under his wing for a week until someone told the slayers about him. Placing her hand on his, Mikaela looked at Atemu as she took him into his arms and comforted him as he wept for the priest who saved his life.

* * *

><p>On the rooftop back at the mansion, Atemu and Mikaela watched as the twilight is slowly coming in as Mikaela looked at him.<p>

"It's like you are my guardian angel." Mikaela said when she lean down on Atemu's lap as he watched the dark green slowly coming towards the sky.

Hearing a soft moan, Atemu looked down and saw Mikaela asleep on his lap. Smiling, Atemu stoke her hair as he gently scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room. Placing her on her bed, Atemu tucked Mikaela in as she snuggled a bit in her bed as Atemu brushed her hair out of her face as he watched her sleep.

'She looks so peaceful and relaxing.' Atemu thought as he kissed her on the forehead as Iku purred against his leg as Atemu looked down at her.

"What do you think, kitty?" Atemu asked as Iku purred and jumped on the bed.

Getting comfortable next to Mikaela, Iku fell fast asleep while Atemu smiled at the two and left the room.

* * *

><p>While playing a video game with Seto and Marik, Atemu thought about Mikaela as he watch the two getting competitive.<p>

"Cheater! CHEATER!" Marik growled as Seto smirked as Atemu shook his head.

"I won, you little twerp!" Seto smiled as Marik growled and stomped out of the room.

"Come, Atemu wanna play with me?" Atemu looked at him as Seto saw the look in his eye.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you this depressed since the 3 years ago."

Atemu sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Seto," Atemu explained.

"I have feelings for Mikaela."

Seto looked at him in shocked.

"Your human prisoner?"

"She is not my prisoner!" Atemu growled as he calmed down.

"I made her brother's boyfriend a promise that I will look after her no matter what. Yet she is tied down because of her engagement with this rich pretty boy."

"Jealous aren't we?" Seto smirked as Atemu nodded his head.

"You love her, don't you?"

"I do love her, but...I don't know...it's because of the stupid marriage contract."

"What marriage contract?" A voice said as Atemu and Seto turned their heads to Isis as she appeared in the room.

"Mikaela is under marriage contract unless if they're are any violations then the contract is void, and Mikaela is free to make her own decisions."

Atemu remembered the contract that Mikaela gave to him earlier for safe keeping as he, Seto, and Isis went to Seto's room with the marriage contract as Seto read it.

"Okay it has Mikaela's name on there, but where are the rules...okay there they are..." Seto did his best to look at the rules until his eyes widened up as Atemu and Isis looked at Seto nervously.

"Page 2 article III Line 12: If for any reason that if Maximillian Pegasus or I, Mikaela Parker have an affair while engaged to each other, then the contract is immediately void."

Atemu began to feel excited as he calmed himself down. He can't force Mikaela to have sex with him just to break the contract, he wanted for her to see if she is ready...

"Tomorrow we leave for Las Vegas, cousin." Seto said as Atemu and Isis nodded.

"Seto, thank you." Atemu said as Seto looked at him.

"Cousin," Seto explained to him.

"I want you to slow things down because if you immediately have sex with Mikaela without her consent, she will never trust you again."

Atemu nodded as he and Isis left the room while Seto began to pack for the trip.

* * *

><p>Stirring, Mikaela stretched herself as she saw Iku asleep on her bed looking at the time, it was 5:00pm. Getting up, Mikaela looked down and saw her two suitcases with a rose on top. Shaking her head, Mikaela walked over to the suitcases and found a red rose on there. Sniffing the rose, Mikaela smiled as she looked at the note that was on the suitcase.<p>

_"You will need these for our trip."_

_Atemu._

Mikaela smiled, but her smile faded as she looked at Iku who was purring her leg.

"I don't know if I can go because of you.."

Mikaela smiled as she picked up Iku as she snuggled against Mikaela's arms.

"You need to get out more often." Atemu said whi,r entering the room.

"What about Iku?"

"Don't worry, my servants will take very good care of her."

"I don't know..." Mikaela said as Atemu took her hands.

"She will be fine."

Mikaela looked down at Iku meowed as if she is agreeing with Atemu.

"...okay."

"You're going?!" Mana said as she entered the room.

"Oh goody goody goody! We can go shopping and all the fun stuff!"

Mana flew out of the room as Atemu and Mikaela laughed.

"I might as well pack my clothes."

"Don't worry," Atemu said as he opened her suitcase and in her suitcase was full of her clothes as Mikaela smiled.

"You did this while I was asleep?"

Atemu nodded as she threw her arms around Atemu, embracing him. After a moment, they pulled back, blushing as Atemu offered her his hand.

"Want dinner? We are not having dead bodies tonight."

"Sounds good." Mikaela smiled as she fed Iku before leaving her room with Atemu at her side.

* * *

><p>While walking with Atemu, Mikaela was thinking this to herself.<p>

'Can it be that I have fallen for a vampire?'

_Atemu heard her thoughts as he blushed._

_'I do have feelings for her, but I can't force her to break the marriage contract. I can tell that she wants to be free.'_

_'Am I falling for a vampire?'_ Mikaela thought to herself.

_'I have been watching way too much fantasy movies...'_

_'It's no fantasy, my love.' _Atemu answered as he smiled at her while Mikaela smiled back.

_'This is real. My heart beats for you more than you will ever know.'_

"Mana is taking me clothes shopping." Mikaela said as Atemu nodded.

"I can tell that she likes you as a sister."

"Yes."

Mikaela giggled as they reached to the kitchen where they had hamburgers, fries, and cokes. Atemu and Mikaela sitting together eating while the others were talking about the trip.

_'Somehow, I feel like I'm part of their family now.'_ Mikaela smiled to herself as Atemu smiled.

_'You are part of the family human or vampire, Mikaela.'_

"Alright we got places and sites to go before the council."

"Council?" Mikaela asked nervously.

"It's a vampire council where vampires come from all over the world and discuss our race, issues with slayers and so on."

"Mikaela can come with us." Mana suggested as Mikaela shook her head.

"I can't go, there are a lot of vampires, and I would become their meal."

Seto laughed as Atemu placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"We will watch over you."

"Atemu is right." Mana said as the others nodded their heads in agreement as Mikaela relaxed a bit.

'Still, what would happened if I'm discovered?'

Atemu can sense her worry as she finished her food.

"I'm going to workout."

Mikaela left the room, went upstairs and got changed, and went downstairs to the gym.

* * *

><p>Playing her favorite song, Mikaela decided to warm up a bit as she played<p>

'like a G6' by Far East Movement.

Working out, Mikaela never felt this warmed up in awhile. She then lifted weights, did some cardio and machines. After awhile, Mikaela took off her tank top and went on the balancing beam. Atemu walked into the gym as Mikaela just got on the beam. Walking on the beam, Mikaela remembered some of the dance steps and danced gracefully on the beam as Atemu watched lovingly. When all the sudden, Mikaela lost balance on the beam and fell over, but not before Atemu dashed over and caught her as Mikaela was about to hit her head.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked as Mikaela looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine."

Atemu helped Mikaela up and they held each other in their arms for a long time. Mikaela looked at him and out of the blue, she kissed him on the lips. Atemu eyes were widened with shock and surprise as Mikaela blushed.

"Umm...well...I better get going.."

Mikaela let go of Atemu as he stopped her. Mikaela became very surprised while Atemu took Mikaela into his arms as they stared at each other in the eyes. Mikaela blushed again as she looked down. Feeling a finger cocking her chin up to his face, Mikaela continued to blush as Atemu chuckled. He brought her chin closer to his lips as they kissed so slow.

_'This is what it feels like...' _Mikaela blushed as Atemu smirked in the kiss.

_'I have never felt this way before. She is so different from the other girls that I had one night stands with.'_

As the kiss became more passionate, Atemu's heart began to beat wildly as Mikaela felt the same way.

_'This girl is changing me in some ways...I think I am falling in love with her.'_

"Should we?" Mana asked as Mahad looked at her as they witnessed the kiss.

"Leave them alone."

Atemu and Mikaela broke up their kiss and smiled at each other. Mikaela walked over to the beam and grabbed her tank top and put it on. Atemu and Mikaela walked out of the gym, and went into the den as Mikaela rubbed her arms. Atemu took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders as she warm up. Mikaela smiled at Atemu as the others watched the couple as they smirked at Atemu as Mikaela caught them.

"You are so sweet! Atemy!" Mana said as the others cheered as Mikaela blushed.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and go to bed." Mikaela said as Atemu watched Mikaela go upstairs.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Atemu nodded as Mikaela disappeared upstairs as Seto is looking at him.

"I know what's going on."

"What do you guys mean?"

"You have the hots for Mikaela." Atemu blushed but brushed this off.

"I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"Not the way I witnessed." Mana giggled as Atemu blushed wildly.

"It's just that Mikaela is Very different from the women I have met in my past. She's feisty, spunky, pretty, and beautiful."

"The question is that do you love her?" Seto asked. "I...I..don't know..maybe..." Atemu sighed as he walked upstairs.

Iku jumped on the bed as Mikaela sighed.

"What's going on with me, Iku?"

Iku just lay there purring as Mikaela shook her head.

"I kissed him...it was my first kiss..."

Mikaela began to blush as she remembered their kiss as her heart began to beat. Atemu was outside of her door as he thought about kissing her again.

"Do you think I am in love with Atemu?"

He overheard Mikaela talking to Iku as his heart began to race. Smiling, Atemu left a rose by her door as he went to his room. Iku immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the door as she meowed while Mikaela got up from bed, and opened the door. She spotted a red rose as she picked it up and smelled it as she smiled while her heart began to race as well.

"Atemu... I think I'm falling for you..."


	10. Las Vegas, here we come!

Mikaela woke up very early as she knew that their flight to Las Vegas is soon. Getting up from her bed, she greeted Iku and gave her some food and water.

"Now, Iku." Mikaela said as Iku was eating.

"You be a good girl to the servants. don't run out of the room, and be nice."

Iku didn't say anything except for her purring. Shaking her head, Mikaela grabbed her clothes that she is going to wear to the airport, and went to take a shower.

Atemu was all ready to go as he placed his bags outside of his room. After he got out of his room, he spotted Mikaela finishing up the shower as she was drying her hair.

"Hey Atemu." Mikaela greeted as Atemu smiled at her.

"I'm really glad that you changed your mind about the trip."

"Me too." Mikaela smiled as she blushed a bit. Atemu smiled at her blush. It makes him love her more as a vampire.

"I better get my clothes ready, and clean Iku up."

"Sounds like a plan." Atemu nodded as Mikaela retreated to her room, did her stuff, kissed Iku bye and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." Mikaela smiled as the others were still sleepy.

"Morning Mikaela." Isis greeted her as she looked around. Almost everyone was there except for Seto and Atemu.

"Where are the guys?"

"They should be there in..."

"SOMEONE TOOK ALL THE HOT WATER!" a voice said as Mikaela nearly choked on her cereal. Everyone saw Seto running in the kitchen dressed up, his hair all wet, and is shivering.

"Who is the person who took all the hot water?" Seto demanded as Mikaela tried not to giggle, but Seto saw that she is giggling as he glared at her.

"Yes?" Mikaela asked innocently.

"You took all the hot water didnt you?"

"Can a girl get nice and clean?" Mikaela smirked as Seto growled.

"Seto, that's enough and get your food." Atemu said as he walked in.

Seto did the 'I'm watching you,' gesture as Mikaela finished her cereal, and left the kitchen, not before long, Seto could hear Mikaela laughing her head off as Seto growled.

"Come on Seto," Atemu smiled after he heard Mikaela laughing.

"Just ignore her."

"Fine.." Seto growled as he sat down and ate his breakfast. Mikaela was finished with her laughing as she grabbed her bags and went downstairs waiting for the others to finish their breakfast. Walking toward the window, Mikaela looked at the twilight sky as she gazed as its beauty.

"Everything okay?" A voice said as Mikaela turned around and saw Atemu walking towards her.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"If you are thinking about Iku.."

"No." Mikaela said.

"I'm nervous about two things: the council, and Pegasus."

"What about them?" Atemu asked.

"Well for one, the other vampires would see me as their meal, not their guest. And two...Pegasus lives in Las Vegas, what if he finds me?"

Atemu placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him, her heart is beating very wild.

"Just stick by us and he won't find you." Atemu suggested as Mikaela gave him a warm smiled as they stood there in silent.

"Come on!" Marik's called out as the others are ready.

"Las Vegas awaits us!"

Mikaela laughed as she and Atemu walked with the group, loaded their stuff and got in the limo.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of traveling. 2 hours in the car, and 2 hours on the plane, the gang made it to Las Vegas NV as the group took a limo to the hotel: Arnica Suites.<p>

"That's where the council will be at." Atemu said as the others listened in.

"And some humans who don't know of our existence. So we got all day to do whatever we want. Tomorrow the council wants us there."

"What about Mikaela?" Ishizu wondered.

"I can stay in my room it's no big deal."

"Not a good idea." Atemu said.

"There will be vampires there, smelling a human scent. They will break down our room, and they will kill you without any means necessary."

"Just stick with us, Mikaela." Mahad said.

"We won't let the other vampires come and get you."

That made Mikaela feel better as the limo pulled up to Arnica suites. Once Atemu and Seto went inside to check in, Mana, and the others got excited and talked about their plans today as Mikaela became very nervous.

"We will go on a shopping expedition!" Mana said.

"Besides we can get a couple of new dresses for Mikaela as well."

"I...I..." Mikaela tried to protest as Mana shook her head.

"Say no more, we are going."

Mikaela sighed as she nodded her head in surrender. Atemu and Seto got out as the others got out and unloaded their bags as they got in the hotel.

"We are going to be paired up. Since we got two rooms."

Marik, Odion, Seto, Atemu, and Mahad got one suite, while Isis, Ishizu, Mana and Mikaela got the second suite.

"Let's go swimming!" Mana said as Mikaela looked at her luggage.

"I don't have a swimsuit.."

"it's okay I let you borrow one." Mana smiled as Mikaela shook her head.

"I don't look good in a bikini..."

"What are you scared of?" Mana asked as Mikaela sighed.

"Come on, You can borrow my bikini until we go and get you one." Mikaela looked at Isis and Ishizu as they nodded at her in encouragement as Mana dragged Mikaela to the bathroom with 3 pairs of bikinis. Mikaela spotted a purple bikini with turquoise polka dots.

"I love that one." Mikaela smiled as Mana nodded.

"Good choice! It suits you really good."

Mikaela smiled as Mana left the bathroom. "I'll let her keep the bikini." Mana said as Isis and Ishizu smiled.

"That is very nice of you." Mana smiled as she hear the door knock. Running, Mana answered it. It was the boys Atemu, Seto, and Marik.

"We are going to the pool. Wanna join us?" Seto smiled as Mana invited the boys in.

"Mikaela is getting changed." Mana explained while the boys nodded.

"Look, Mana I don't know about th-" Mikaela said while coming into the living room in Mana's bikini. Atemu looked at Mana, and the others while Atemu's heart began to rapidly beat faster as Mikaela's face turned red with embarrassment as she went back into the bed room to get her tank top and shorts.

"Sorry about that." Mana said as Mikaela appeared to the group a few seconds later wearing her tank top and short, her face is still red as a beet.

"I'm ready..."

"I'm going to get changed." Mana said as she was left with the boys. They still looked at her as Mikaela shook her head.

"Not. A. Word. From. Any. Of. You." Mikaela said in embarrassment as she sat down on the couch. Atemu shook his head as he walked over to her.

"I think you look cute in your bikini."

"You're really saying that to make me feel better."

"No." Atemu said as he touched her hand.

"You looked really cute."

Mikaela looked at him as her redness started to fade away. She slowly smiled as Atemu kissed her on the cheek. Seto and Marik snickered as Mikaela shook her head.

"I'm ready!" Mana smiled as she got out of the bedroom.

"We may meet you there." Isis and Ishizu said as Atemu nodded his head. Mana, Mikaela and the others walked out of the door to go to the pool.

All day long, Atemu, and the gang spent their time in the pool, the bar, and working out. When dinner came, they went to a nice restaurant outdoors. After dinner, they went to the gardens and walked there. Atemu and Seto were watching Mana and Mikaela. Atemu was staring at him when Seto nudged him on the side.

"Go talk to her." He said as Atemu feel very nervous.

"Talk to her about life or where we came from, and so on." Atemu nodded as he walked up to Mana and Mikaela.

"May I cut in?" Atemu asked as Mana nodded and left the two alone.

Mikaela smiled while Atemu felt the same way.

"So...what do you wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering...can you tell me about you?"

Mikaela looked at Atemu as he took her to the gazebo.

"Well…..

"I_ was born in Domino City. It was pretty close to Christmas. My father is a big head hancho at Parker Interprises. He and Crawford Pegasus have become very good friends since childhood that their dream was to merge the two companies together by bringing their children together. That's when I came in the picture. My mother gave birth to me a week early. Cayden remembered witnessing my parents signing my future away without hesitation when I was a newborn. Growing up, I had to learn how to be a faithful wife, learning about the family business. When I was living with Cayden, he enrolled me into regular school with regular kids. I was pretty much bullied, until I met these kids: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They were so kind to me that they watched over me. when I was 16 years old, I started working to earn some money and go to college instead of marrying my betrothed. But I knew that this wasn't working. No matter how hard I tried, I'm marked by this betrothal. Cayden and Jase knew that this day will come for them to return me back to my parents' house so that I can be groomed into marrying Pegasus. In truth, I wanted to be free from this, but all I remember is that the only I can be free is if I violate the betrothal contract."_

"I don't know what kind of violation I would have, but either way, I'm chained to this." Mikaela finished her story.

Atemu looked at her and placed his hand on hers. What she doesn't know that Atemu knew of the contract's violation. If she or Maximillan Pegasus were to have an affair, the contract is void. But he knew very well that he can't force Mikaela to have sex so that he can help her break the betrothal contract. He wants Mikaela to have sex when she is ready.

_'I will help you break free of your betrothal contract, my love.' _He thought as the two walked into the hotel for the night.

"Goodnight." Mikaela smiled

"Goodnight." Atemu smiled back when Mikaela went into her room, leaving Atemu happy and thinking about a way to help Mikaela go free.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mikaela and the others ate breakfast in a small restaurant. They made plans to have a free day until the council meeting tonight.<p>

All day long the girls went shopping for tonight's dinner as Mikaela become very nervous.

"I can't go, they will devour me as a snack." Isis placed her hand on her shoulder assuring her that everything will be alright.

"Besides you got us to protect you." Ishizu smiled as Mana did the same thing. Searching for a dress, Isis smiled as she found a pink high low dress.

"Try it on." Isis smiled as Mikaela took the dress and changed into the changing room.

"I found one for our last night with the council." Mana said as she held up a beautiful turquoise dress with fake diamonds around the waist, it was an halter top maxi dress where the skirt is reached to the knees and the outer skirt is reached to the floor. While Mana checked for the size, Mikaela came out of the room with the pink dress on.

"Love it!" Isis smiled as Ishizu and Mana nodded their heads in approval.

"I'll take it! The turquoise dress is amazing too."

"Wanna try it on? Even if is your size." Isis asked.

"No," Mikaela shook her head.

"I want the turquoise one as well."

After dress shopping, the girls bought jewelry and shoes to match their outfits and left to go back to the hotel.

"We got an hour to get ready." Ishizu said as the three girls rushed back to the room to get ready.

Atemu and the boys were taking a breather at the bar as they waited for the time to get ready for the council's meeting. Atemu can't wait to see his beloved Mikaela in the most beautiful dress. Looking at the time, Atemu looked at the guys.

"Let's go and get ready." The four nodded as they went back to the hotel room to get ready for the most nerve wrecking night of their lives. Not because of the Vampire King, but how he and the others react upon seeing a human in their presence.


	11. We are your family now

Too hesitant to come downstairs, Mikaela looked at Isis, Ishizu, and Mana as they were about to go down.

"I..i..i.i.i..I don't know about...this."

"Come on, Mikaela." Isis assured her.

"You are going to be just fine."

"In a room full of vampires?"

"We will protect you." Ishizu assured her as Mana nodded her head in approval.

"Let's go and meet our dates." She said as they walked downstairs with Mikaela following them slowly.

Atemu and the others waited as they watched the girls come down from the steps.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

The guys watched as Ishizu, Isis, and Mana walked down the stairs and towards their dates as Atemu looked at the steps and saw Mikaela coming down the stairs slowly as Atemu smiled as he saw Mikaela wearing a pink high low dress that reached to her knees. around her neck was the turquoise diamond necklace that Cayden and Jase gave to her for her birthday. On her feet were Gold low heeled shoes. Atemu walked to her as she blushed with embarrassment.

"What? I told them that I don't look good in this dress and -"

Atemu looked at her as he smiled.

"You look beautiful."

Mikaela couldn't help but giving him a smile as he held out his hand. Looking at him for awhile, Mikaela extended her hand and took it as they walked towards the group as made the way into the grand hall. Mikaela looked around, and spotted a few vampires looking at her as if they were hungry and wanting her blood. Mikaela moved over to Atemu very closely as Atemu can sense her worry.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear.

"No one will harm you. We got your back."

Mikaela nodded nervously while Atemu wrapped his arm around Mikaela protectively and they walked towards the hall.

Arriving at the hall, Mikaela felt very scared as she clinged onto Atemu who smiled at her as they found a table. Mikaela felt very scared when she saw some humans being escorted by a guard. A hand touched her as she looked at Atemu.

"You are with us. Don't worry about them."

Mikaela nodded as she continued to look at the humans.

"What will happen to them?"

"You already know, Mikaela." Atemu answered as Mikaela's heart began to beat very wildly when the ceremony began. A man who looks like an Indian appeared to the guestsas he and his followers came in as everyone stand up except for Mikaela who feels very scared.

"Greetings my children." A man named Na u greeted as the guest clapped for him as everyone sat down.

"It's been a year since we had our last meeting. New business?"

"Sir," another vampire began as he brought up a woman with him.

"This is my new mate, Siri. I found her 6 months ago when she was beat up, raped, and left for dead. When we first met, we fell in love with each other right Way and since then, we became inseparable."

Everyone was going "Aww!" As everyone clapped for the couple as Mikaela smiled and looked at Atemu who was looking at her before they turned away from each other, blushing.

"My lord," another vampire sniffed.

"I smell a human in our presence."

Mikaela was shaking literally when Atemu immediately grabbed her hand tightly and looked at her.

"Calm down, just stay still."

Mikaela nodded as everyone else became excited.

"There is the human!" A Japanese vampire pointed to Mikaela who gasped as Atemu and the others formed a huddle to protect Mikaela as some of the vampires tried to get through the group.

"Mahad, you, and Odion need to take her back to our room, we will hold them off."

They nodded as Mahad grabbed Mikaela and scooped her into his arms. They were about to make dash until Na u stopped them.

"Be still my children!" Na u said as the crowd got quiet.

"I very much want to meet this human who knows our secret world."

Mikaela gasped when Na u spotted Mikaela with Atemu and his group.

"Atemu." Na u said as he looked at him.

"Bring the girl to me."

Atemu was very hesitant as Mahad put her down. Mikaela shook her head at Atemu in tears.

"Shhh... I won't let anyone hurt you." Atemu assured her as he, Mahad, and Mikaela walked towards the big table with the vampires looking at Mikaela hungrily. Arriving at the table, Atemu still held onto Mikaela while Na u looked at her.

"Come here, child. Don't be afraid. We won't harm you."

Mikaela looked at Atemu as he gave her a short nod. Tentatively, she walked towards Na u shaking with fear as he took a good look at her. Placing his hands on her head, Na u took a breath as Mikaela shook very nervously while Atemu and everyone else watched.

"I sense...pain...and...suffering from the one you love." Mikaela looked at Na u as she felt confused.

"The one I love?"

Na u nodded.

"Do you want to know about my ability?" Mikaela looked at Atemu and she nodded hesitantly.

"My ability is to look at the lost souls that can't find peace within themselves."

"I don't understand."

"I want to take you to place where the lost souls are at."

Mikaela thought for a moment, and nodded her head. Mikaela looked at Na u as she closed her eyes while Na u activated his special ability.

* * *

><p><em>Opening her eyes, Mikaela looked around at where she is at. This room is plain white as she looked around. All the lost souls were swirling around as Mikaela looked around. "I don't understand, why am I-" Mikaela turned around and saw no one. Na u wasn't there. Sighing Mikaela turned again and spotted a familiar face. <em>

_"Cayden?" Mikaela said as Cayden looked at her. _

_"Mikaela? Are you dead?" _

_Mikaela was very confused as she shook her head. _

_"Then I must be..." Mikaela gasped as she didn't want to believe it. _

_"You can't be! You are home with Jase!" _

_"No I'm not. A month after you ran away from home, I was brutally attacked because I was gay." _

_Mikaela's eyes were filled up with tears. She couldn't believe it that her brother has been killed..._

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, Na u felt tears coming down her face when Atemu and the others, who joined him, watched Mikaela's tears streaming down her face while her eyes are closed.<p>

"What's happening?" Atemu asked.

"It will be done soon." Na u said as he looked upon her with tear soaked face.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did this happen to you?"<em>

_"Mikaela," her brother explained. _

_"This world is full of hate and violence because we are different people. We are human in many ways. I wanted what was best for you despite your engagement with Pegasus. That's why I gave you freedom to go to college, work at a restaurant to help with the tuition. Now, you are living with a household of vampires who can protect you like I did." _

_Mikaela gasped as she saw her brother drift away. _

_"Cayden!" she called out as Cayden looked at her in happiness. _

_"I'm so proud of you." _

_"No!" Mikaela shook her head as Cayden disappeared._

_"I will always watch you..." _

_"Please come back! Don't go please!" Mikaela begged as a white flash appeared to her._

_"Cayden!"_

* * *

><p>Gasping, Mikaela collapsed on the ground as Atemu catching her when she almost hit her head.<p>

"Mikaela!"

"She will be alright, emotionally it will take time." Na u said as Atemu and the others looked at him.

"She needs to heal her wounds that are deep in her heart."

Atemu looked at her and read her mind, to his horror and guilt, he found out what has happened to Cayden.

"Can we bring him back?"

Na u shook his head.

"His soul is in peace now."

Atemu scooped her into his arms and looked at his family.

"Go on and enjoy your meal, I'll watch Mikaela."

Seto and the others nodded as Atemu left the grand hall and into their hotel room.

* * *

><p>Mikaela opened her eyes slowly as she tried to get her vision together. She rubbed her head and looked around. She wasn't at the grand hall, but back into her hotel room, as she spotted Atemu at the window.<p>

"Atemu?"

Atemu turned towards Mikaela as he walked over to her, holding her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." Mikaela said as Atemu grabbed a cup of water.

"Here." He said, givingMikaela took a drink of water.

Finishing her glass, Mikaela sighed while Atemu watched her.

"Do you wanna talk about what you saw?" Atemu said as Mikaela began to tear up.

"My brother is gone. He was brutally murdered...because he was gay..."

Atemu took her into her arms and held her as she began to sob uncontrollably while Atemu comforted her. Rubbing her back, Atemu didn't say a word to her as while he continued to comfort her in the darkness.

Atemu left Mikaela's room after she fell asleep, the others returned from their dinner.

"How is she?" Seto asked as Atemu shook his head.

"Not very good. She needs to heal her broken heart."

Mana and the others looked in solemness as Atemu looked down.

"She hates me now."

Mana and the others looked at him in confusion.

"Why would she hate you?"

"Because I held her back from going home." Atemu growled in frustration.

"If I had sent her back to her brother, then none of this would have happened."

Isis came closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"There wasn't anything that you could have done. Even though, Mikaela is in mourning right now, she will feel better when the time is right."

Atemu looked at Isis as he nodded.

"She doesn't hate you either." Ishizu spoke.

"She didn't hate you for protecting her from the other vampires before she became their meal. She didn't hate you for those long talks until you both fell asleep at the crack of dawn. I know that she won't hate you for what has happened to her brother."

Atemu looked as Isis and nodded as they heard the door open and saw that Mikaela is out of bed and in an emotional state.

"Mikaela." Atemu began as she sunk to her knees

"I have no one." Mikaela said tearfully. She felt some hands cupped her face and brought her face up. She saw Atemu, holding her face gently as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"You have us, Mikaela. We are your family now. We will protect you no matter what happens."

Mikaela began to cry again as Atemu comforted her while the others joined in with the two, comforting Mikaela as she continued crying. While crying, Mikaela felt like her heart is with the vampires who would do anything to protect her. She finally accepted Atemu and his family as her own family.


	12. A new day

The next day, Atemu walked into Mikaela room to check on her. To his relief, Mikaela is sleeping, but her eyes were puffy from crying last night. Brushing her hair off of her face, Atemu understands the pain she went through. He lost his father to Anzu 5,000 years ago, and the pain still hasn't left his heart. Atemu wished he can do something to help her ease the pain in her heart. All he can do is be there for her as her friend. Knowing that he has to get some blood, Atemu planted a kiss on Mikaela's forehead gently and quietly left the bedroom.

"Me and the others are going to the council to get some blood." Atemu said as Mana smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on Mikaela. Maybe I can take her to go shopping. That's should cheer her up a bit."

"Good idea." Isis smiled as Atemu did the same thing.

"Do you want me to bring you some blood?" Odion asked.

"Yes please."

Mana smiled as the Atemu and the others besides Mana left the room. Walking into Mikaela's room, Mana watched Mikaela sleeping. Mana understands her pain of losing someone that she loves. Mana felt the same way she lost her lover to slayers.

* * *

><p>Their breakfast with the council was just small conversations.<p>

"Atemu," Na u walked over, greeting the group as Atemu and the others greeted him.

"My King." The group bowed their heads.

"How's our human friend, Mikaela?"

Atemu sighed sadly.

"Not doing so good, Mana is taking her out shopping to cheer her up."

"I sense tension between you and her." Na u said.

"She is under contract of some sort right?"

"Yes," Atemu nodded.

"A Betrothal Contract. If she were to have an affair, the contract is broken. I know very well not to break it."

"But you know that

you love this girl, don't you?" Na u asked leaving Atemu confused.

"Think about it, my Pharaoh. But not for too long."

Na u left the group with Atemu and the others looking at each other.

* * *

><p>After much of Mana's encouragement to get Mikaela to eat, Mikaela ate her breakfast, still crying and in mourning for Cayden. After breakfast, she felt so much better.<p>

"How's our girl?" Atemu asked as he entered the room with a bag of blood. Mikaela walked into her room as Atemu handed Mana the bag.

"She doing a little better, Pharaoh." Mana answered.

Atemu went to Mikaela's room while Mana drank the human blood. Mikaela looked up at Atemu and gave him a small smile.

"May I sit with you?" Atemu asked. Mikaela nodded as Atemu sat down on the bed next to her.

"Atemu?" Mikaela began.

"I don't hate you for what happened to Cayden." Atemu looked at her in surprise.

"You heard everything huh?" Mikaela nodded.

"I don't hate you for holding me back. If you had let me go...I would have probably been taken to my parents' house and married off right away."

Atemu smiled at Mikaela as tears filled up her eyes.

"I called Jase, and he was aware about Cayden's death. They had a funeral for him already, which was yesterday. He's my protector, my best friend, my father figure. For some reason, I felt like he entrusted you to protect me now."

Mikaela looked at Atemu, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hold me, Atemu. Like you did when we were on the rooftop a week ago without a care in the world."

Atemu held onto Mikaela as she silently wept for Cayden.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Mikaela and Mana decided to go shopping while the others went to the council for their meeting which lasted for the morning.<p>

"Hey Mikaela?"

"Yeah." Mikaela smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure." Mikaela nodded as she grabbed her purse and the girls left their room and walked to the mall which was about two blocks away from the hotel.

"There is nothing in this world more than to go shopping to heal a broken heart."

Mikaela nodded as she looked at Mana.

"Have you been heart broken?"

Mana sighed.

"Yes. I was engaged to my mate, until he was killed."

"By who?"

"Slayers." Mana answered solemnly as Mikaela patted her on the back.

"I'm so sorry." Mana nodded as they arrived at the mall.

"Come on shopping awaits us!" Mikaela giggled a bit as she and Mana walked into the mall. After 2 hours the girls laughed and talked while they walked back to the hotel.

"Mana," Mikaela said as they entered in the room.

"Thanks for cheering me up a bit."

"What are sisters for?" Mana said as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"It's fine." Mikaela smiled.

"Oh goody! We are going to have so much fun together! The guys are at the pool right now. Let's get our suits on!"

Mikaela shook her head and giggled. She grabbed her swimsuit and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Atemu, Odion, Marik, and Seto relaxed at the pool causing some girls to swoon over them.<p>

"This is the life." Seto smirked as Atemu shook his head.

"Hey cutie!" A girl walked over to him as he glance at her.

"Can I get your number?" Atemu sighed as some more girls came over and asked for his number, or even a kiss from him.

"Here comes Mana and Mikaela." Marik said as Atemu looked at Mikaela wearing a purple bikini with turquoise polka dots that suited her beautifully. In her hands were brown cargo pants and a purple tank top.

"Sorry girls." He said as the girls walked off in frustration and walked up to Nolyan and Mana. The girls past buy them, calling Mikaela a tramp as she glared.

"Don't listen to them." Atemu said as he hugged her.

"You look very cheerful today."

"Thanks to Mana." Mikaela smiled as Atemu looked at Mana over her shoulder.

"Thank you." He mouthed the words as Mana nodded her head and went to join Marik while Atemu and Mikaela found a nice private tent that was reserved for them only. Closing the curtains, Atemu and Mikaela were alone and in private.

"I'm very happy that you are feeling a lot better."

"Not alot." Mikaela said as Atemu nodded in understanding.

"It will take time for me to heal." Mikaela said as Atemu watched her while they ordered their drinks.

"Shopping helped me in many ways, helping me heal just a little bit, but not that much." Atemu listened as she laid down on the couch while Atemu held her head for awhile.

"There is another dinner with the council tonight, you don't have to go."

"I want to." Mikaela said

"they are going to suck blood from the humans, you may not want to watch this one. Mikaela felt a little uneasy.

"I'll get some food from a restaurant in the hotel."

Atemu nodded while stroking her head softly as the waitress came in with two water bottles, a coke, and a Bloody Mary.

"A little early for drinking?" Mikaela asked as Atemu chuckled.

"Nope." Mikaela chuckled as well while relaxing by the tent pool.

Mikaela thought about her brother and what has happened to her for the past few months. She sighed as she thought about making the most of the trip while she looked at Atemu who is looking down at her and smiled. When some music came on, Mana opened the curtains as she blushed.

"Come on Mikaela! Let's dance!"

Mikaela shook her head in embarrassment as Atemu looked at her and gave her a nod as she pouted. Getting up, Mikaela and Mana went to the dance floor. Hearing her favorite song, Mikaela went back to her tent, grabbed her cargo shorts and went back to the dance floor. Remembering the moves, Mikaela smiled at Atemu as her song was playing.

**Mr. Worldwide,  
>Mami no you can't come back,<br>Mami no you can't come back,  
>Cause you look so right<br>Cause you look so right  
>Cause you look so right<br>Cause you look so right Pause**

**As Mikaela began to dance, Atemu smiled at her as Mana cheered for her. "Go Mikaela!"**

**Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause  
>Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause<strong>

**Oh, look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like oh<br>Look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like<strong>

**Look, I got what you need to get you hooked  
>I steal all your heart I'm a crook<br>On Friday night, I'm sorry, I'm booked  
>Brooke, Maria y la amiga de ella<br>Tan rica y en la cama no juegan  
>Explotan y dicen - pause<strong>

Mikaela danced with her whole heart as Atemu, Mana, and everyone else watched her dancing which caught a few guys watching her as Atemu didn't approve it.

**Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause  
>Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause<strong>

**Oh, look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like oh<br>Look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like<strong>

**Mamita would you like to play?  
>We love to see, would you stay<br>And if you say ok, we will play night and day  
>I'm such a dir-dir-dirty dawg<br>My teeth will unsnap your bra  
>But for now baby just pause<strong>

**Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause  
>Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause<strong>

**Oh, look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like oh<br>Look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like<strong>

**Mami over there sometime  
>Mami over there sometime<br>She got what I like, what I like  
>What I like, what I like<br>Mami over there sometime  
>Mami over there sometime<br>She got what I like, what I like  
>What I like, what I like<br>Mami over there sometime  
>Mami over there sometime<br>She got what I like, what I like, pause**

**Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause  
>Now Go... Stop, drop it, pause<strong>

**Oh, look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like oh<br>Look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like oh<br>Look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like oh<br>Look at that girl, she's like ah  
>Look at that girl, she's like<br>Pause  
>Pause<strong>

After her performance, everyone cheered for Mikaela as she walked back to Atemu nodded in approval as Mikaela blushed.

"That was amazing!" Mana cried happily as Mikaela walked over down.

"I need to cool off." Mikaela said as she took her her shorts off and walked with Mana and went into the pool. Atemu and the others watched the girls having fun as Seto looks at Atemu with a playful smug.

"Now I know what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked as Odion, Marik and Mahad look at Atemu.

"You have fallen for this human." Atemu blushed.

"No, she's been through a rough time because her brother was murdered, and I'm doing the best I can to comfort her."

"It's more than that," Marik said as he agreed with Seto.

"Since she has been with us for a month, Mikaela love for you becomes stronger with each moment that has passed."

Atemu thought about it but shook his head.

"I can't fall for her... She's just a human and I am..."

"A vampire." Seto whispered as Atemu nodded his head sadly as he watched Mana and Mikaela having fun in the pool.

Feeling a little tired, Mana and Mikaela went to to the bar and got water.

"It's been fun." Mikaela smiled as Mana did the same thing.

"You should have seen the way he looks at you." Mana said as Mikaela shook his head.

"He's such a good friend to me. He comforted me in so many ways, Mana."

"Do you love him?" Mana asked as Mikaela looked at her surprise.

"Do I love him?"

"Well?"

Mana was waiting for the answer as Mikaela thought about the times that she and Atemu had. From meeting for the first time, to saving her life, to many fights, very good talks, and comforting each other through the bad times that had together. Mikaela smiled at those times as Mikaela looked at Mana.

"I do love him, but I don't know if he does love me."

"He will, just give him some time." Mana smiled as Mikaela did the same thing.

"Hey you two, let's go get Mikaela some dinner before we go to our meeting." Mahad said as the girls finished their water and went off with the guys, unknown to both, someone was watching the girls.

"Your fiancé is here."

"Excellent, Kemo." A voice said on the other line.

"Make sure that she comes to me. Don't scare her that easy."

"Yes master. What about her college friends?"

"Leave them, I only want the girl." the voice said.

* * *

><p>After getting her dinner, Atemu and the others walked back to the room as Mikaela came out of the room with her casual clothes on.<p>

"Don't leave the room without permission." Atemu said as Mikaela nodded.

"Mahad and Isis will keep watch." Mikaela nodded as she gave Atemu a hug before he, Seto, Ishizu, Marik, Mana, and Odion left the room as Mikaela ate her food while Mahad and Isis stayed in her room. Mikaela packed her clothes as she realized she forgot something.

"My camera! I need to get it."

"Okay, but come straight back." Ishizu said as Mikaela nodded as she left the room.

"Make sure that she gets her camera safe and sound." Isis said to Mahad as he left the room also.

While watching the news, Ishizu saw a vision coming towards her.

_She sees Mikaela being walked away by two men, and her last vision was Mikaela jumping off a building_.

Gasping, Ishizu called Mahad.

"Mikaela is in danger Mahad." Isis explained.

"Keep an eye out on Mikaela."

"Will do, Isis." Mahad said as he hung up his phone and followed Mikaela secretly. Arriving at the pool, Mikaela grabbed her camera as two men came to her.

"Miss, you need to come with us."

"What?" Mikaela asked in confusion as they grabbed her.

"Please miss, we need you come with us, it's urgent." Mikaela tried to struggle but it was no use as she was forced to comply. Mahad was watching undetected as he called Isis.

"The men in black got her. They are taking her to away from the hotel."

"I will go and get Atemu and the others, follow them and make sure they don't see you. Report back on the whereabouts."

"Yes mam." Mahad nodded as he looked for a taxi and quickly got in.

"Follow that black SUV." Mahad ordered as the driver nodded his head. Isis became furious as she left the hotel room and went to the grand hall.

Sending a text to Atemu, Isis prayed to Ra that he watches out for Mikaela and protects her.

* * *

><p>While at the meeting, Atemu looked at his phone. It was a message from Isis as he opened his phone. Atemu became furious as he read Isis's text.<p>

"We need to go and get Mikaela back."

Na u came forward to the group.

"What is happening?"

"Our friend got captured, and we need to bring her back." Atemu explained as Na u nodded his head.

"Very well, but before you go, Atemu, may I?"

Atemu nodded as Na u put his hands on his head as he sensed his soul.

"Something tells me that you are in love with this human."

Atemu wanted to deny it, but in truth, he doesn't have the heart to deny his feelings towards Mikaela as he sighed.

"I do love Mikaela."

"Then go and tell her before its too late." Na u said as Atemu nodded looking at Marik and Odion.

"Me and Odion will stay."

The two nodded in agreement as Atemu and the others meet up with Isis who just got off the phone.

"Mahad got the location of where Mikaela is at. It's at a grand hotel called 'The Oceana View.' It is owned by..."

"Pegasus." Atemu finished.

"Where is Mahad?"

"He there, hiding out by the pool awaiting orders."

"Tell him to remain where he is at and we are on our way."

"Got it." Isis said as she texted Mahad back while Atemu and the others grabbed a black SUV and drove to the Oceana View.

"I'll have Odion and Marik get our things and move us to another location."

Mana said as she texted to the two men.

* * *

><p>Arriving at a dressing room, Mikaela looked around as some maids came into the room with a beautiful black and crème colored strapless dress, low heeled shoes, and some jewelry as they gave her a makeover. Her old clothes were thrown away outside of the hotel room as they did Mikaela's make over after the makeover is complete, Mikaela followed Kemo as he escorted her to another room where a man was waiting for her right by the balcony.<p>

"Ahh, my little soon to be bride!" a man said as he left the balcony and greeted Mikaela as she made a gagging sound.

"Whatever. Why are you here, and why did you kidnap me? I could have reported you to the police very easily."

Pegasus smirked as Mikaela glared at him.

"All I ever wanted was to meet my little bride before our wedding, when I saw you with some college friends, I knew that I wanted to see you and I came to Las Vegas at a perfect time. So let's get to know each other."

Mikaela sighed in frustration as she sat down on the couch as Pegasus did the same thing while the maid provided them some water. Mikaela hopes that Atemu would hear her thoughts as she hoped and pray that he would come to her rescue.


	13. Balancing beam routine

Outside of the Oceana View Hotel, Mahad monitored Mikaela's whereabouts as Atemu and the others quietly met up with Mahad as he used his binoculars and spotted Mikaela as he showed Atemu where Mikaela is at. Reading her mind, Atemu became shocked as he read her mind.

'Atemu…where ever you are, please come find me.'

Atemu became frustrated as Isis calmed him down.

"We will find a way to get Mikaela away from Pegasus." Isis said as she and the others kept an eye out on the updates. Ishizu froze for a moment as she saw a vision. Ishizu came back as Atemu noticed.

"Well?"

"Mikaela is going to make a jump off the building."

Atemu's eyes began to grew big as he need to come up with a plan before he loses Mikaela.

* * *

><p>In Pegasus's suite, Mikaela glared as he walked towards the window.<p>

"It's funny that fate got us together."

Mikaela rolled her eyes and looked at Pegasus as he continued.

"You are an amazing woman, Mikaela, and you will make a wonderful wife."

Mikaela pretended to gag as Pegasus looked at her in an amusing way.

"Oh, you are a very funny little one, aren't you?"

Mikaela shook her head as she saw the clouds turning into fog as Mikaela knew that this is the perfect time to escape. All she needs to do is come up with a plan.

"It's getting pretty stuffy…" Mikaela sighed in frustration as Pegasus looked at her.

"Come out on top of the building and we will watch the city lights."

'Perfect,' Mikaela said as Pegasus took her hand as three of his bodyguards escorted the couple to the roof.

'When he is not looking, I'll make my escape.'

Atemu immediately read Mikaela's mind as he turned to Isis who is making the fog very thick.

"I'm going up there." Atemu said as he spread his wings.

"I'm going to so that I can provide you some cover with my invisibility power." Seto said.

Atemu nodded and the two got ready.

"Mikaela is already on the top." Mahad said as he saw Pegasus and Mikaela on top of the building as Mahad kept watch with his super sight ability.

Mana came running out of the hotel with something in her arms.

"I got her clothes and her shoes."

"Good one, Mana." Mahad said as he continued to watch Mikaela as she walked away from Pegasus nice and slowly.

"Let's go." Atemu said as he and Seto carefully took flight.

* * *

><p>Mikaela looked down from the building as she looked at Pegasus while they were watching over the city.<p>

"This fog….we can't hardly see anything!"

The whole building was completely covered with fog as Mikaela took off her high heels, and her jewelry and quietly tipped toed away from Pegasus and his henchman while they are trying to find each other. Mikaela spotted a beam on top of the building. Mikaela knew that she has a choice to make. Jump, or become Pegasus's pet. Taking a deep breath, Mikaela walked carefully on the beam until she made it to the edge. Once arriving at the edge of the building, Mikaela took a breath of relief as Mahad saw what was going on.

"Mikaela is on the edge of the building." Mahad said as Atemu and Seto got ready in the fog.

"Isis lower the fog very slowly, enough for Atemu and Seto to get up there without any problems."

Isis nodded as she lowered the fog enough for Pegasus and his henchmen to see the stars that are twinkling in the night.

"Finally…." Pegasus sighed as he looked around.

"Where is my little bride?"

"Yo, Asshole!" Mikaela called out as he and his henchmen looked and to their shock, Mikaela was on the edge of the building ready to jump.

"Mikaela! How in heaven's name did you get there?"

"Simple," Mikaela smirked.

"I have a guardian angel with me!"

"Kemo!" Pegasus called out to him.

"Get the girl off of there before she gets hurt!"

"Roger." Kemo said as he and his henchmen walked towards Mikaela as she walked carefully, taking a deep breath from every step that she is taking.

"I can't have my little bride to be very suicidal." Pegasus said as Mikaela kept on walking until she stopped right at the edge.

"Bite me…" Mikaela growled as she closed her eyes in hopes that Atemu would hear her pleads for help.

* * *

><p>Luckily for him, Atemu and Seto are flying halfway hoping to find Mikaela through this fog.<p>

Mikaela shivered as she saw the clouds moving in a little bit too quickly as Pegasus and his henchmen continued watching her as she got too close to the edge.

"You know, your family will be looking for you and your friends who swore to protect you."

"My friends are my family." Mikaela proudly said as she looked down.

'Jump Mikaela!'

Hearing a whisper Mikaela smirked at Pegasus as she said those words to him.

"No matter what happens, my heart belongs to someone else other than you."

With that, Mikaela took a deep breath and jumped off the building with Pegasus and his henchmen watched in horror as she continued to drop from the building and into the thick fog. As she was falling, Mikaela felt someone catching her as she opened her eyes. To her happiness and surprise, it was Atemu who scooped her up as she smiled happily towards him as they flew towards the ground as they ran away from the casino. On top of the building, Pegasus growled while he and his henchmen walked off to his suite.

"Find Mikaela and bring her back!"

"Yes sir!" they said as they ran off. Pegasus took a sip of wine and he smiled evilly.

"Regardless that your heart belongs to someone that you love, it won't change the fact that I will marry you in two more weeks."

* * *

><p>After running 5 blocks, Mikaela began to realize something.<p>

"Mikaela?" Atemu asked as she ran into a restaurant.

"Let's follow her."

As Mikaela ran into a restaurant she ran straight to the bathroom with Isis, Ishizu, and Mana in tow.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about my dress." Mikaela said.

Mana scanned her dress and found something hiding in there.

"Here." Mana said as Mikaela took off her dress, and changed back into her old outfit.

"Let's discard it, that way Pegasus's men will lose our trail."

"Good idea, let's go." Isis said as she and the others threw the dress out of the window and into the dumpster as the ladies met up with the guys as Atemu nodded his head.

"Let's go."

Together the group took a taxi and went to another hotel far away from Pegasus and his goons.

* * *

><p>At another casino hotel very far away from the Oceana View hotel, Mikaela, Atemu, and his friends spent the night in different rooms as they reconnect tonight.<p>

"So you are engaged to Pegasus the Maximillian Pegasus? He's so famous for building hotels all over the world."

"Yeah. In two more weeks, he and I will wed." Mikaela gagged herself as Atemu put his arm around her as she yawned.

"We better go back to our rooms." Isis said as she and the others left the room, leaving Atemu and Mikaela alone as she walked towards the windows.

"I would rather die a very slow and painful death than marry that pompous." Mikaela grumbled as Atemu wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulders as Atemu rubbed his head on her neck, causing Mikaela to moan as she turned towards each other as Atemu cupped her face as his eyes looked into her as he brought his lips towards hers as he kissed her softly and gently as she returned the favor.

"Wanna know what I said to Pegasus?"

Atemu nodded.

"I told him that 'My heart belongs to someone else other than you.'"

Atemu immediately the answer as he continued to kiss her, as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling her closer to him as her tongue went inside his mouth. Atemu felt shocked at this, but he gladly accepted her tongue as it danced with hers while it made her spine shiver. Atemu and Mikaela broke off their kiss and they looked at each other. Atemu can tell that she is nervous.

"I don't want to force you to do this with me."

"I know." Mikaela whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"Look at me." Atemu said.

Mikaela looked at him as his hand touched her face staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Atemu," She began.

"My family made decisions for me since I was born. When the time came that I made a decision to go to college as a normal kid, I wanted to do what I was born to become. Until I met you, and you helped me mend my stubbornness…mostly."

Atem chuckled as Mikaela did the same and went on. "For the past several weeks since I came to live with you, I began to have feelings for you that turned into love. I love you, Atemu. I don't care if you are a vampire, a monster, or even an alien from another world. I want you so bad, Atemu. But I'm scared to make love to you…"

Atemu cupped her face stroking her cheekbone gently.

"I understand. If you want to calm down, I will let you. but I won't push you to have sex with me."

"Thank you, Atemu." Mikaela smiled as they kissed each other.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Atemu smiled as she left the room.

Standing by the door, Mikaela felt her heart beating so much that she wanted Atemu, but she is scared that Atemu would hurt her. but she knows very well that once she loses her virginity, she knows very well that there is no turning back. Mikaela walked back to her room, crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	14. My heart beats only for you

Two days after learning about her brother's death, Mikaela and the others were at the council not for a business meeting, but having fun as today is the last day. Mikaela felt brave enough to go in as the other vampires greeted her in a warm welcome. Mikaela was getting some refreshments as she smiled with Mana and the others while she looked around.

"Where is Atemu?" Mikaela wondered as Mana looked around.

"He should be here soon." Mikaela smiled as she looked around and spotted Atemu with another vampire girl as she kissed him on the cheek.

Mikaela gasped softly as Mana and the others looked at Atemu. Mikaela felt her heart cracking as she put her plate down and she walked away from the buffet table.

"Mikaela?" Mana called out as Mikaela didn't hear her.

* * *

><p>Running to get some air, Mikaela felt tears coming in her eyes as she sat down on the bench, sighing sadly.<p>

'Why bother...' Mikaela thought as she felt like she is worthless.

"Miss Mikaela?" A voice called out to her as she quickly wiped her tears away and looked up. It was Na u as he sat down next to her.

"Hey. I wanted to thank you for showing me my brother before he left for heaven."

"Anytime." Na u smiled as she looked away.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikaela sighed.

"I don't belong with Atemu, and his world. I'm just a worthless human being."

Na u patted her gently on the back as she looked at him.

"My dear, I can sense jealously, sadness in your heart. I know very well that Atemu loves you. He wouldn't love you enough to save you from falling off the building while escaping from your fiancé. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he loves you. Don't give up on him."

Mikaela smiled as she hugged Na u gently.

"Thank you." Standing up, Na u offered his hand to her.

"Come the party is waiting."

Mikaela smiled as Na u helped her up and they walked into the hall before a confrontation happened.

"I can't believe that you devoured our singing guest!" A vampire hissed while the other vampire felt guilty.

"I was hungry I can't help it!" The second vampire cried out as Mikaela and Na u came walking towards the group.

"That wasn't nice to devour our singing guest, young one," Na u said while the other vampires backed away.

"Tell me, Na u," Mikaela asked as Na u and the other vampires looked at her.

"Do vampires like to do karaoke?"

Na u smiled as he showed Mikaela the DJ system that included a karaoke machine as they set it up inside. Mikaela smiled as she brushed herself off and met up with the Vampire DJ backstage.

* * *

><p>Atemu was sitting with his family as he looked around.<p>

"Where is Mikaela?"

"She might be at the bathroom." Mana said when Caitlin flew up towards him.

"You are so handsome, I can't wait for our future, Atemu!"

The others at the table looked at Atemu as he became frustrated.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Mikaela watched Caitlin as she hugged Atemu, making her heart break.<p>

"I...i...can't do this..."

"Do you love him?" The DJ asked as Mikaela looked at him with a small smile.

"I do, it's just that he's fallen for someone else."

The DJ nodded as he finished setting up the karaoke machine.

"What song do you want to sing?"

Mikaela smiled as she told the DJ the song.

* * *

><p>Atemu was still wondering about Mikaela while Caitlin walked towards Atemu and sat down next to him.<p>

"Where's your snack?" Caitlin teased.

This got Atemu annoyed as he turned towards her.

"Mikaela is not my 'snack' She's my good friend..."

"Yo yo yo!" The DJ announced as he got everyone's attention as Mikaela felt nervous.

"Before we get the party started, we got a request to sing to us tonight. This song is dedicated to the one that she loves. Let's give it up for our mysterious singer!"

Everyone cheered as the song began..

**I can't buy your love  
>Don't even wanna try.<br>Sometimes the truth won't make you happy,  
>Still I'm not gonna lie.<br>But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.**

Atemu recognized that voice as he watched the light shined upon the mysterious singer.

**I know I'm far from perfect,  
>Nothin' like your entourage.<br>I can't grant you any wishes,  
>I won't promise you the stars.<br>But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.**

Mikaela's eyes filled with tears as she tried to hold them back while she was singing

**Cause when you've given up,  
>When no matter what you do it's never good enough.<br>When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
>That's when you feel my kind of love.<br>And when you're crying out.  
>When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground<br>When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
>That's when you feel my kind of love.<strong>

**You won't see me at the parties,  
>I guess I'm just no fun.<br>I won't be turning up the radio  
>Singing "Baby You're The One".<br>But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.**

Atemu and the others watched Mikaela as he began to feel memorized to her voice.

"What a cry baby.." Caitlin snickered as Atemu glared at her.

"That cry baby, is my love."

Caitlin was taken aback as she looked at Atemu with fiery in her eyes.

"How can you fall for a human like her?"

Atemu ignored her as he continued to watch Mikaela singing her heart out.

**And I know sometimes I get angry  
>And I say what I don't mean.<br>I know I keep my heart protected,  
>Far away from my sleeve.<br>But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.**

"What do you see in that pathetic human?" Caitlin asked furiously as Atemu looked at her.

"She is very different from her kind. That's what I love about her, and if you say anything bad about my angel, I will tear you apart...literally."

Caitlin shutted her mouth as she left the table in a huff.

**Cause when you've given up  
>When no matter what you do it's never good enough.<br>When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
>That's when you feel my kind of love.<br>And when you're crying out.  
>When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground<br>When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
>That's when you feel my kind of love.<strong>

Tears streamed down Mikaela's cheeks as she concluded the song.

**Cause when you've given up.  
>When no matter what you do it's never good enough.<br>When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
>That's when you feel my kind of love<strong>.

After Mikaela performed, everyone cheered loudly for her as the DJ smiled at her.

"Well done, my home girl, Mikaela!"

Mikaela bowed as she got off the stage and left the hall while Atemu got up from his seat as he looked at Seto, who nodded at him as Atemu left the hall to go and find Mikaela, while the DJ played some music that got everyone dancing.

* * *

><p>Mikaela was at the foyer of the grand hotel when she heard a voice.<p>

"Mikaela!" Turning her head around, she saw Atemu, walking towards her in a fast pace.

"Mikaela wait!" Atemu said as she looked away from him.

"Do you really mean it?" Mikaela looked at him and she smiled sadly at him.

"Yes I do...but...your heart is taken by someone else." Mikaela was about to walk away again when Atemu stopped her.

"What do you mean?"

"That vampire, Caitlin." Mikaela sighed as Atemu cupped her face gently.

"I was never interested in her. I'm only interested in you."

"Me, why me?" Mikaela wondered.

"I'm just a human being, nothing more."

"You mean something to me, Mikaela." Atemu smiled.

"When I first met you, you were out of place in the world that I wanted to open your eyes and show you that you can break free of your parents' tradition. You are far more different than any female human or vampire that I have come across with during my 5,000 years as a vampire. I love you, Mikaela Parker."

Mikaela felt pretty shocked as tears spilled down her cheeks as Atemu wiped them away with his thumb. He brought his mouth towards his as they kissed so passionately without a care in the world as the two broke apart.

"Come on." Atemu said as he was about to go back, when Mikaela pulled him back towards her indicating the upstairs. Atemu's eyes widened as he knows what Mikaela wants.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Mikaela nodded.

Atemu smiled. "I'll be back." He went into the hall while Mikaela waited. Smiling to herself, tonight is the night that she will lose something precious to her that she has been holding onto since she was born: her virginity.

"Ready?" Atemu smiled and he scooped Mikaela into his arms and carried her to the taxi and together, the two rode back to their hotel holding hands. After arriving, Atemu and Mikaela immediately ran into the hotel, kissing each other with so much passion in the elevator, and into the hallway where Atemu grabbed his card key, swiped it, and gently walked Mikaela into the room.


	15. Love

Arriving at his room, Atemu gently placed Mikaela on the floor as he looked at her again.

"Do you wanna?" Mikaela nodded as she felt very nervous.

"I'll try and be gentle to you." Atemu said as Mikaela nodded. Atemu kissed her so passionately as he put his hands on her back, rubbing it softly as Mikaela moaned.

"Atemu..." she pleaded as he kissed her shoulders and her neck while he unzipped her dress and tossing it on the floor, kicking off her heels along the way. She unbuttoned his shirt with her fingers while Atemu placed his hands on her breasts, rubbing the nipples make Mikaela moan so good while she was unbuttoning the last button on Atemu's dress shirt as he let it slipped off of his shoulders. Atemu smiled at her seductively while she took off his tank top revealing his muscular chest as Mikaela blushed very heavily. Atemu chuckled as he grabbed her hands as he got a good look at her.

"You are so beautiful." Atemu said as he grabbed her hands, placed them on his pants and helped her unzipped them as his pants fell down to the floor.

He kicked them off along with his dress shoes as kissed her again as he scooped her into his arms. She loved the way he is in his arms. He made her feel safe and secure as she remembered him catching her from the sky after jumping off the Oceana View Hotel. It feels so different, yet it was her savior who has come to her rescue. As he gently lay her on the bed, Atemu looked at her as Mikaela smiled as he put his hands on her face as he continued to kiss her as he reach behind her back, and undo her bra and tossed it aside. Atemu smirked as he saw her breasts. He nuzzled against them as he placed his finger on the nipple and rubbed it softly, making Mikaela moan in pleasure as Atemu smirked at her. he placed his mouth on her breast and sucked on it gently, causing Mikaela to moan and scream in pleasure as Atemu continued to enjoy making Mikaela feel so good as she continued to moan while Atemu watched her as she rolled her head.

"Atemu…please….I…."

"You what?" Atemu asked after he took his mouth off of her nipple and looked at her in the eyes.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes…i…do." Mikaela pleaded as Atemu got off the bed and reached into his suitcase and found a box of condoms in different colors as he picked one and slipped it on really quickly as Mikaela felt very scared since she has never made love with anyone outside of her species before, heck she is still a virgin.

"What's wrong my love?" Atemu asked as Mikaela didn't want to say anything to ruin this moment.

"I will go easy on you, love. I want this night to be very special for us. That is if you want this."

Mikaela swallowed hard as she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I never had sex before." Atemu looked at her as Mikaela's eyes began to well up.

"It's alright love. I knew that somehow you are a virgin."

Mikaela held him tightly as Atemu looked at her.

"I want to give myself to the one I love." Mikaela admitted as Atemu looked at her.

"Are you sure? There is no turning back." Atemu warned as Mikaela nodded her head.

Atemu bent over and kissed her softly before it turned into a passionate one before Atemu went towards her lower area and he thrusted himself inside of her slowly as she gasped. Atemu looked at her again as she nodded for Atemu to continue thrusting inside her as she felt pain for awhile, and all the sudden, she felt pleasure as she moaned while Atemu continued thrusting inside her as Mikaela pleaded with Atemu with her chocolate brown eyes. Atemu thrusted inside further more making her scream in pleasure as Atemu kept going faster and faster. Mikaela spotted Atemu's eyes turning black as she began to feel very scared some more. While thrusting, Atemu looked at her in worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Mikaela nodded very weakly as he kissed her.

Very gently, Atemu trailed his kisses down from her lips to her neck as she continued to moan. Atemu gently flipped over to have him on the bottom and her on top. Looking at each other, Atemu guided Mikaela as she thrusted herself while Atemu helped her with grabbing her hips as she went faster and faster.

"Come on my love, almost there." Atemu said breathlessly as Mikaela moved faster and faster causing her and Atemu to moan and scream in pleasure until Mikaela squirted some cum as she dropped onto Atemu's chest, panting very heavily as Atemu smirked at her while rubbing her back softly as Mikaela got up awhile later and giving Atemu a kiss on the lips and smiled at him in a lovingly way.

Mikaela got of Atemu as they breathed very heavily as Atemu gently pulled Mikaela into his arms as Mikaela felt very exhausted.

"That….was…."

"I know, my love." Atemu smiled as he kissed her on the forehead as he knew what she was going to say.

Snuggling against him, Mikaela never felt this happy in awhile. Atemu can sense that as he felt her heart beating so fast as he smiled to her.

"Your heart beats so beautifully." He says as Mikaela placed her hand on his chest as he felt his heart beating as well.

"Your heart beats so beautifully as well."

Atemu chuckled as Mikaela looked at him.

"I got a question for you."

"Okay." Atemu smiled as Mikaela continued.

"How does a vampire control oneself when having sex with a human?" Atemu chuckled as he thought about it.

"It takes years and years of practice. When I find out that a woman I slept with is boring or uses me for a profit, then I will kill her."

Mikaela's eyes grew very wide as she was scared to ask another question.

"No I won't kill you, Mikaela." Atemu said Mikaela looked at him as he sat up.

"Mikaela, I have spent centuries since my transformation not to find a mate because I got scared that she will use me. So far, I ended up being prostitutes who are infected with a disease of some sort, but because of my transformation, I didn't get the sexual diseases."

Mikaela smiled in relief as Atemu looked at her and smiled as he got on top of her while his hands stroking her body.

"Until this year, everything changed for me when I first saw you. You have a beauty that no woman not even a prostitute would ever have. You have helped me changed my ways of being a cruel man. It's like you broke a spell."

"Like Beauty and the Beast?" Mikaela giggled as Atemu chuckled.

"Something like that, but the truth is, I already fallen for you, Mikaela."

Mikaela's heart began to beat as Atemu smirked at her as he placed his ear on her chest as he listened to her heart beating faster and faster.

"Your heart is so beautiful, yet you told Pegasus that your heart belongs to someone else."

"Yes, Atemu. You have my heart." Mikaela smiled as Atemu kissed her on the lips so gently and passionate as she wrapped her arms around Atemu's neck pulling him closer to her as he broke off the kiss.

"Hang on." Atemu smirked as he got up from bed as he went to the bathroom, leaving Mikaela alone with her thoughts.

She had a good feeling that Atemu is the one for her even though she is a human and Atemu is a vampire. She knew right away that her decision for Atemu to take her virginity was the right decision for herself. Atemu came back and went into his bag, pulled out another condom put it on and for the rest of the night, Atemu and Mikaela made love until they felt very tired. Getting off of her, Atemu yawned while he looked at her as she fell asleep in his arms. Atemu smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"I have fallen for you, my young one. We are meant to be mates." Atemu said as he held Mikaela into his arms and snuggled with his arms around her, protecting her, keeping her safe.

"I promise you, No harm will come to you, my love."

Those were the last words he told her before he fell asleep.


	16. Last day

Atemu woke up and saw that Mikaela is still asleep as he smiled at his new lover. He bent over and kissed his lover as he slowly climbed out of bed, put on his clothes and left the room while Mikaela stayed asleep. He went into the living room, meeting up with the others.

"I got a gutsy feeling that Pegasus is following us and knows our secret. That's why he wants to see Mikaela."

"That's impossible." Odion said.

"Besides Mikaela is engaged to him by force." Isis explained as Atemu growled.

"Hey Master. You look a little different today."

Atemu cleared his throat as Marik smirked.

"You had sex with her didn't you?"

Everyone in the room gasped as Isis came over to Atemu.

"Please tell me that this isn't true?"

Atemu sighed as he nodded.

"Me and Mikaela had made love last night."

The others looked at him in shock as Mana smiled very big.

"The betrothal contract has been broken."

Atemu smiled very happy.

"When Mikaela or Pegasus becomes unfaithful towards each other, the betrothal contract is void."

Atemu nodded as he knew that he helped freed Mikaela from her engagement as he can't wait to tell the news to her.

"Pegasus doesn't know that the betrothal contract has been broken yet. But he will find a way to marry Mikaela whether the contract is void or not." Ishizu said.

Atemu nodded in agreement ruining the moment.

"We will protect her no matter what." Atemu announced as the others agreed except for Ishizu as she saw another vision.

_'Mikaela is leaving the mansion, forced to get married, and all the sudden, she dies in front of Atemu_.'

Ishizu gasped as she put her hand on her heart as Atemu and the others looked onto her in worry.

"What's wrong? Did you have a vision?"

"Yes," Ishizu said as she collapsed on the ground as the others looked at her in worry.

"I saw Mikaela leaving the mansion, and was at the altar until…"

Ishizu didn't want to say anything until Atemu looked at her.

"Go on…"

"Mikaela dies in front of you."

Atemu's eyes were widened with shock as he couldn't believe it.

"Can I change the future?"

Ishizu nodded.

"It is possible to change the vision. If Mikaela is about to die, there is a chance to save her."

"How?" Atemu wondered.

"By changing her into a vampire."

Atemu at first was a little hesitant to do so as Ishizu looked at him.

"By the time she dies, there is no way that you can save her." Ishizu warned Atemu as he understood the consequences.

"We are going to explore around town." Isis said as Atemu nodded as he walked to his room.

* * *

><p>Seeing Mikaela in bed with a sheet covering her chest, Atemu walked over and smiled sadly as he sat down next to her sleeping form. He stroked her hair gently as he tried to forget Ishizu's vision as she woke up.<p>

"Morning." Mikaela smiled as Atemu looked at her lovingly.

"You look radiant." Atemu smiled at her as Mikaela blushed.

"What do you wanna do on our last day in Las Vegas?"

"Just us?" asked Mikaela.

"Of course."

"What about Pegasus? He will find me and eventually find out that I'm hanging out with vampires." Atemu sighed as he held her hand.

"You are free." Mikaela sat up in confusion.

"Free? I don't understand? I don't wanna leave you!"

Atemu chuckled.

"It's nothing like that. You are free from Pegasus."

Mikaela tried to understand what was going on until she smiled.

"It's the betrothal contract isn't it?"

"yes," Atemu smiled as he knew that Mikaela was catching on.

"If me or Pegasus cheated on each other once we are engaged then….our contract is void." Mikaela began to smile as she pulled Atemu into her arms and kissed so passionately as Atemu smiled.

"Thank you so much, Atemu!" Mikaela said very happily as she covered herself in her bed sheets, picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom and took a shower while Atemu tries to think over the vision as he didn't want to scare Mikaela. Last night was their night to make love, and today they are celebrating two things that happened to them: Atemu taking Mikaela's virginity, and helping her breaking the betrothal contract. After a nice shower, Mikaela got out dressed and her hair was pretty wet as Atemu smiled at her. He knew the moment he first met her when he bumped into her at the grocery store, until now. He made love to her and managed to keep his thirst for Mikaela's blood under control.

"I want to buy something for Iku. I missed her so much while we are away."

Atemu nodded happily as he walked up towards her as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest as his heart began to beat for her as she blushed. Grabbing his hand, he placed his hand on her chest as he felt her heart beating as Atemu smiled at her.

"Your heart beat is so beautiful." Mikaela continued to blush as they shared a kiss together before they left the room to start their day.

From shopping a little bit, seeing shows, and eating out, Atemu and Mikaela had a blast going to Las Vegas. Even though the council is over, Atemu can look forward to spending some alone time with Mikaela as she felt very relieved. She thanked Na u the other night for showing her Cayden's soul before he left for heaven. Even though she didn't see the details yet, but she knows that one day, her brother's murder will soon be solved. At dinner time, Atemu and Mikaela enjoyed a meal together before walking on the Promenade path as they talked.

"I will never forget Na u." Mikaela smiled as Atemu nodded.

"He showed me that my brother was lost, and what has happened to him since I ran away from home."

Atemu felt very guilty as he and Mikaela sat down at the Gazebo.

"Mikaela." He began. "You know very well that I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted your brother to die."

Mikaela looked at him as he continued.

"When I visited your brother, all he can think about is you. I told him that I made a promise that no harm will come to you. Seeing how much he is going to worry about you after I told him that you are staying with me, he agreed for you to stay with me so that you don't be taken away from your brother by your parents. When I first met you, I didn't know how much beauty you have, not to mention stubbornness, and your I'm-getting-my-own-way attitude."

Mikaela giggled as Atemu did the same thing as he went on.

"When I learned from what happened the other night with the council, I felt extremely guilty for your brother's death that I never forgave myself, and you wont forgive me too."

Mikaela placed her hand on Atemu's as she looked at him.

"Since my brother found out about his sexuality, I never rejected my brother like my parents did. Since they worked all over the world, I lived with Cayden and his boyfriend, Jase. I remember one time that my brother and Jase were under attack that the cops got involved and arrested the group. My brother and Jase practically raised me to be a good model for myself instead of being like my parents. Busy, stern, judgemental, you know. But I love my brother and accepted him for who he is."

Atemu smiled as Mikaela looked at him.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to Cayden. You had no idea. I never blamed you for what happened. I never did."

Atemu was surprised at her response as he watched her looking up at the sky.

"When I was in the lost souls room, Cayden told me that he was so proud of me. At first I don't understand whether I did the right thing by running away from home or if…"

"If what?" Atemu wondered as Mikaela looked at him and blushed.

"If I am falling for a vampire."

Atemu looked at Mikaela as she looked down in embarrassment as heat went to her cheeks. A slow love song was playing on loudspeaker as Atemu cupped her face and brought her face close to his as he smiled at her.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Mikaela nodded as Atemu offered her his hand. Mikaela gladly took it and started to dance in the gazebo while Atemu and Mikaela looked at each other into their eyes as Mikaela blushed a bit. While dancing, Atemu thought about last night, how he managed to control himself before he gets into a rage and kill Mikaela. But deep down, he knew that Mikaela is different from a one night stands whenever he goes out of town. There were girls that he was interested, but for Mikaela, she is far different from the women that he had a one night stand with. Mikaela is special to him like a very rare gem that is hidden away from earth, and somehow Atemu has uncovered it. Mikaela thought about her life before she met Atemu. She has had a boyfriend, but her parents would turn the boy away and she would feel very lonely. When she was 8, she moved out of her parents' house and lived with her brother and his boyfriend, Jase. They raised her to be a normal person. Even if it's getting a job at a supermarket, Mikaela never felt this normal in her life up until a month ago, she wasn't Atemu's favorite friend, but slowly and steadily, they became friends, then after last night, they became lovers. Mikaela's life became very different since her 'imprisonment.' Here she is in Las Vegas, almost got eaten by vampires from around the world, learning about her brother's murder, meeting her 'fiance,' Pegasus, and made love with Atemu. She wishes that this trip would last long, but she knows that they have to return back home to Domino City. It didn't matter to her as long as Atemu will always by her side no matter what. After their dance, it was getting late as Atemu and Mikaela head back to their hotel. Unknown to the two, Kemo was watching the couple as he reported back to Pegasus.

"We got a problem. Your fiancée is dancing with another guy."

"WHAT?!" Pegasus roared over the phone.

"Who is he?!"

"I don't know that guy's name is, but he has crimson tri colored spiky hair, and blonde bangs."

"Hmm…"Pegasus thought about this as he continued.

"Very well then. Find out about this boy and bring the information back."

"Yes sir." Kemo said as Pegasus hung up.

"We'll see who's heart belongs to when I'm done with your mysterious lover, Mikaela."

Pegasus sneered as he drank his wine and chuckled evilly.


	17. Atemu's suite

The next day, 4 hours later…

Arriving back into the mansion, Atemu and the others dragged themselves back to their rooms and rest up from the jet lag except for Mikaela who went to her room and spotted Iku meowing at her as she smiled.

"Hello, my little Iku!" Mikaela called out as she picked up her kitten as she purred.

"I know I miss my baby so much!" Mikaela giggled as she opened her bag.

"Here." Mikaela gave Iku a toy as she played with it.

"I had an adventure this past week, my little one." Mikaela said while Iku was playing with her toy.

"I went into a room with vampires, I almost got eaten by one. But I met the leader of the vampires. His name is Na u, and the best part of all was when Atemu and I professed our love for each other!"

Iku was playing with her little toy as Mikaela giggled. Hearing a door knock, Mikaela got up and answered. It was Atemu.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Mikaela smiled opening the door for him as he entered into their room.

"I see that Iku loves her new toy."

"Oh yeah." Mikaela smiled as Iku continued to play with her toy as they sat on the floor.

"I won't forget this week." Mikaela spoke as Atemu nodded in agreement.

"It's different for me. I wasn't used to have anyone other than my brother, and my servants around. I didn't have many friends while I was growing up."

Atemu felt bad for her while she continued talking.

"These last few years has been a life changing event for me, but this one, meeting you and your family has been the most life changing moment that I have ever had in my life."

Atemu smiled as he and Mikaela kissed each other so passionately. Breaking off the kiss, Atemu looked at her and smiled.

"Mikaela. I have a surprise for you." Atemu came up and took her hand, pulling her up from the floor as he tied a blindfold around her eyes as she felt confused.

"Relax my love," Atemu whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek, sending shivers down Mikaela's spine as he guided her out of her room, closing the door so that Iku doesn't leave.

"Where are we going?" Mikaela asked in wonder.

"Patience, my love. You will see."

Mikaela giggled as Atemu continued to guide her towards their destination. It took about a few minutes to get to where Atemu is going and Mikaela feels a little nervous. When Atemu's fingers slipped from her hand, Mikaela grew very nervous as she felt Atemu coming behind her as he untie the blindfold from her eyes. As Mikaela opened her eyes, she looked confused.

"A door?"

Atemu chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, my love. It's more than a door."

Atemu opened the door, Mikaela looked around and gasped in surprise. It was a bedroom only this one is bigger than Mikaela's bedroom. It has Egyptian pictures on the walls, the words on the walls. It's like being in a tomb from Mikaela's point of view, but it adds a certain homey charm as she saw a bed with curtains, a nightstand that was right by the bed, while a dresser is by the corner of the room.

"Where are we?"

"This is my room." Atemu answered as Mikaela blushed very heavily as Atemu chuckled at her as Mikaela walked into his room. As she looked around and spotted candles around the room with rose petals on the floor and on the bed as she looked at Atemu as he closed the door.

"Did you do all of this?" Atemu blushed.

"Yes." Mikaela looked at him.

"I really did. I bought the rose petals and the candles from Las Vegas."

Mikaela chuckled as Atemu walked forward to her as Mikaela continued to blush. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he kissed her shoulders slowly before his hands reached up and touched her front zipper of her shorts as she moaned softly causing Atemu to smirk as he unzipped her shorts, letting them fall off to the floor as Mikaela kicked them aside.

"Since we first kiss, I just can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about the way you made me smile, you made my heart beat faster than before."

While Atemu was talking to her very softly as he lifted her shirt as she lifted her arms to help him out as her shirt was tossed on the floor as he placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing them slowly and steadily as she moaned as Atemu slipped down her bra straps as he kissed her shoulders. Turning around, Mikaela looked at Atemu as he smirked at her.

"Mikaela, you mean everything to me not as a vampire, but as a man too."

They stared at each other for a moment until Atemu placed his hand on her face, stroking her cheek while Mikaela grabbed him and pulled him closer to her as they kissed each other so passionately that Mikaela took off his shirt stoking his chest as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed as the candles reflected Mikaela's glowing skin as Atemu smiled at her as they kneel down on the bed.

"You look so beautiful in the candlelight."

Mikaela blushed again as she unzipped his pants as Atemu kicked them off of his legs making sure that his pants were not too close to the candles as he and Mikaela stared at each other as Atemu went to his drawer and pulled out a condom as he opened up and discreetly put it on as Mikaela blushed very heavily as Atemu finished putting the condom on as he stared at Mikaela, smiling at her.

"Take me." Mikaela said as Atemu smirked at her.

"With pleasure."

The two took of their underwear, and Mikaela's bra as Atemu went inside of her, causing her to moan in progress as Atemu thrust inside of her as Mikaela screamed in pleasure as Atemu kissed her on the neck and on her chest as Mikaela cried out to him.

"Atemu….i need more…..more!"

"I'm almost there, love." Atemu grunted as Mikaela moaned passionately as Atemu went inside of her so hard and fast that he stopped thrusting inside of her, and landing himself on Mikaela's chest for a moment while the two were panting for breath. Atemu got up, gave Mikaela a quick kiss before getting off of her, wrapping her into his arms as they looked at each other's eyes.

"I don't know if I would ever find someone as special, and unique as you."

Mikaela smiled as Atemu rubbed her back softly as Mikaela sighed softly.

"Mikaela," Atemu began as he kissed her forehead.

"Since I became a vampire, I never knew what my future has in store for me, until I met you and saved your life and everything has changed me. I fell in love with you, Mikaela. Whether you are a human or a vampire."

Mikaela smiled at him as tears streamed down her face, while Atemu smiled and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you too, Atemu." Mikaela smiled as they shared a kiss.

Feeling very tired, Mikaela snuggled against Atemu as he looked upon his angel sleeping away peacefully. Brushing her hair out of her face gently, Atemu kissed Mikaela on the cheek as he began to fall asleep.

"I love you too, my love, my angel."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Atemu woke up and saw that Mikaela is still asleep. Smiling very happily, Atemu leaned over, and kissed her as he slowly got up from bed.<p>

"Where are you going?" Mikaela asked sleepy.

"I will be back."

"No, stay with me for awhile."

"Shhh." Atemu soothed her as he kissed her on the cheek and watched her fall back asleep. Then, Atemu left the room. In the kitchen, Atemu was cooking Mikaela's favorites. Strawberry waffles, an orange, juice, and syrup. He put the items on the tray as he saw Seto and Odion coming in with 3 dead rapists.

"Making breakfast for your girlfriend?" Seto asked as Atemu nodded his head, still lost from last night and left the kitchen.

Seto and Odion looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and waited for everyone else to come and eat.

Mikaela began to stir when she felt Atemu's kiss on her forehead.

"I made you your favorites." Atemu smiled. Mikaela smiled very sleepish as Atemu placed the breakfast tray on the bed as Mikaela ate her breakfast.

"This is very good." Mikaela smiled. Atemu smiled at her as she continued eating. Mikaela looked at Atemu as she blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush." Mikaela shook her head in embarrassment as Atemu laughed at her.

"I better get some breakfast. I have my own shower here, and I got you some clean clothes from your room."

"Thank you Atemu." Mikaela smiled as covered herself, and placed the tray on the dresser as Atemu left the room to feast on the rapists. Mikaela got into the shower, allowing herself to warm up as she used some of Atemu's shampoo and conditioner to wash her hair, and cleaned herself up by using soap. After she was done, Mikaela walked out of the tub. She was hoping that there were bruises on her body, but to her confusion and to her surprise, there weren't any bruises on her body as she thought that they're were be. Drying herself off and putting on her clothes, Mikaela walked out of the bathroom when Atemu came in.

"Did you have a nice breakfast?"

"Yes I did." Atemu smiled as he walked towards Mikaela.

"But I'm missing something.."

"What?" Mikaela bashfully asked as Atemu scooped her up and carried her to bed.

"You, my love." Mikaela giggled as Atemu bend his head down, kissing Mikaela so passionately while Mikaela wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Breaking off the kiss, the two blushed at each other.

"Let's get going." Atemu blushed as Mikaela nodded her head as the two left Atemu's room, happily holding their hands.

Unknown to the two, someone was spying on Atemu and Mikaela as it dialed a number.

"I know where Mikaela Parker is staying at…"

"Where is she?"

"She is at the mountains very very isolated from the public. Getting her is no problem…Mr. Pegasus."

"Thank you, Anzu." Pegasus chuckled as they hung up.

"Ready or not, my little bride, Pegasus is coming for you…


	18. Surrender

Over the past few weeks, Atemu and Mikaela would take turns sleeping together in different rooms. Atemu and Mikaela never got tired of making love, but he has to be very careful with her. One wrong move and he would get her pregnant while being a human, and Atemu will not take any risks of impregnating Mikaela while she is still fully human.

One day was different. Atemu woke up and saw Mikaela still sleeping soundly. Atemu chuckled and he kissed her on the forehead and left for the kitchen quietly without disturbing her. Atemu made plans to ask Mikaela to be his mate.

"You are going to ask Mikaela what?" Seto asked as he and the others are in the dining room eating breakfast while Mikaela is in her room sleeping.

"I'm going to ask Mikaela to be my mate now that the betrothal contract is broken."

"That's true." Isis said as she looked at Ishizu as she is lost in thought.

"You do realize that Pegasus has no idea that the betrothal contract is broken, don't you?"

"No." Atemu said, just in time as Ishizu came back with a horror look on her face.

"I foresaw an invasion here." Atemu and the others gasped as Isis comforted her twin sister.

"We were killed in the fire except for Mikaela, she was taken away from those men."

Atemu thought about it.

"It must be Pegasus, we need to find a way and quick before…"

BAM!

Hearing the noise, Mikaela woke up right away, putting on her clothes and rushed out of her room, leaving Iku there safe and sound. Running towards the living room, Mikaela saw to her horror Atemu and the others paralyzed as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Well look who's here?" a voice said as Mikaela gasped.

"No….No…."

She turned around and spotted Pegasus and his henchmen as they held the tasers in their hands.

"I knew that we would find my fiancée!"

"What in the hell are you doing here, you pompous bastard!" Mikaela demanded as she stood in front of Atemu and the others.

"As you know, your wedding is next week."

"I thought I was supposed to get married on my birthday?" Mikaela asked in furry.

"Your parents want to prepare you to become my wife. You will come with us or else your vampire friends will die by my hand."

"Don't…..do…it….Mikaela." Atemu begged as Mikaela looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"If you don't come with me, then she will die." Pegasus snapped his fingers as the two men held onto Mana as Mikaela pulled a knife out of her pocket and placed it right by her heart.

"I would rather kill myself than to marry you."

Atemu, shocked to see what she was about to do to herself tries to beg his true love not to, but with the shock from the tasers made Atemu impossible to speak to her.

"Oh I don't think so, you see if you kill yourself, what is the point of saving your vampire friends who protected you?"

"The betrothal contract will be broken." Mikaela smirked at him while holding the knife a mere inches away from her heart. Pegasus gasped at the revelation as he stopped his men from hurting Mana.

"If I kill myself, the contract is broken."

Pegasus sighed as he turned towards the guards as they got their tasers ready to hurt Mana.

"Let her go." Pegasus waved his hand as Mana was thrown towards the vampires

"Choose Mikaela. Come with me or they all die." Mikaela looked at her vampire friends and Mana as she bowed her head.

"Okay I will go with you."

Atemu and the others gasped, regaining their bodies back from the shock.

"Mikaela don't do this." Atemu begged Mikaela looked at him, tears streamed down her face.

"If I go, you will promise that Atemu and his family are not harmed or else the betrothal contract is broken."

Pegasus growled as he nodded his head.

"Very well. I will give you 30 minutes to pack. Be there or else our deal is broken."

* * *

><p>In her room, Mikaela tearfully packed as Atemu and the others watched in sadness.<p>

"I don't want to go, but I have to, in order to protect my family."

Atemu nodded as Ishizu was lost in thought again. After Mikaela finished packing her stuff, she looked at Iku as she was put in the cat carrier.

"I guess we go to a new home, my little Iku." Looking at Atemu, they embraced as tears fell down their faces.

"You are my heart and soul, Mikaela." Atemu said as they kissed each other with so much passion that they wished that it would never end.

"Alright, my soon to be wife, let's get the show on the road!"

Mikaela sighed sadly as she left her room. Looking at her family, Mikaela tearfully said goodbye and she left her room.

"Master." Ishizu whispered as he and the others listened.

"We need to leave the house, now! I have foresaw our demise. Let's leave quickly!"

Atemu and the others left Mikaela's bedroom in a flash.

In the car, Mikaela was sat in between two guards as they drove away. Mikaela looked back one more time as she hoped and pray that Atemu and the others got away.

"Your parents will be so thrilled to have you back home where your belong."

Mikaela turned away from him as she saw the mansion blow up, leaving Mikaela screaming in agony, and heartache as she witnessed Atemu's house blown up. As Mikaela was about to grab her knife, One of the henchmen sedated her by giving her a shot of chloroform as her body began to relax as Iku hissed at the men.

"Bring her to her parent's house. They are expecting her."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Maximillan!" Langston greeted as Lenore followed.<p>

"I got your daughter with me." Pegasus smiled as the two men carried her unconscious body.

"What happened?"

"She tried to kill herself," Pegasus explained.

"So my men sedated her. she will come to in awhile."

"Garcon?" Lenore called as a butler came over.

"Help these gentlemen take Mikaela's stuff to her room, and make sure nothing sharp or fatal is in there."

"Yes, madam." Garcon bowed as he led the two guards with Mikaela's luggage and Iku to her old room where one of the guards laid her down on her bed.

"That will be all Garcon." The guards nodded as they closed the door and locked it.

Jase was just relaxing at home when he heard a knock from the back yard door. Feeling jumpy, Jase grabbed his baseball bat and answered the back door.

"Oh my gosh!"


	19. a letter of encouragement

Mikaela's new life has been nothing but miserable to her. Her parents were so happy to see her again that she didn't have the will to greet her parents. All she can do is sit in her room in shock as her only chance, her only true love, and her only family was taken away from her because of that pompous bastard, Pegasus broke the deal. She has no one with her except for her kitten, Iku. They allowed her to keep Iku in her room which got Mikaela happy just a tiny bit.

"Time to take your medicine, Miss Mikaela." Garcon said as Mikaela took it.

As Garcon left, she spit out her pill and hid it in the mattress. Since her near suicide attempt, Mikaela has been put under 24 hour suicide watch in her room with a private nurse and a doctor monitoring her every move. Mikaela feels like it's hopeless as she heard the door knock. Her mother and father came in with a couple of guards escorting them as Mikaela turned away from them. Iku hissed at them violently, as Mikaela looked at her and patted her to calm down.

"Mikaela sweetheart." Lenore said.

"We did this for a reason. We love you and want the best for you."

"Whatever." Mikaela responded feeling tears filling her eyes up.

"What can we do to make you talk to us?" her father asked.

"You can start by getting the hell out of my room."

Lenore and her father were shocked to hear those words from Mikaela as Lenore was about to slap her across the face as Langston held her back.

"You don't ever talk to us like that! Who taught you to talk to us like that?!"

"Cayden." Mikaela sneered.

"Oh sorry I forgot, Cayden is no longer your son. He's dead thanks for asking."

"I give up." Langston growled as he left the room.

"We are going to shop for the wedding and I don't want any attitude from you. Plus Maximillan Pegasus wants to spend the day with you."

Mikaela made a gagging noise as Lenore shook her head in frustration as she walked out of the room. Iku purred at her as Mikaela patted her on the head.

"Damn them." Mikaela said to Iku as she purred.

"I'm not going, and I have a big feeling that they are going to come after you. You need to leave and find a place to hide." Iku looked at her and purred as Mikaela began to cry.

"I can't risk losing you."

hearing a knock, Mikaela looked at the door as a maid came in.

"Miss Mikaela? You have a visitor."

"Gag me." Mikaela sighed.

"It's not Pegasus. It's a guy who claims to be your friend, his name is Jase."

Mikaela perked up right away.

"Bring him in!" the maid smiled as she left the room.

Shortly after, Jase came in while Mikaela smiled.

"Good to see you again, Mikaela." Jase smiled as she gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" Jase and Mikaela sat down on the bed while Iku was sniffing Jase. After awhile, she purred at him while Mikaela smiled.

"She likes you."

"Oh yeah?" Jase smiled.

"How are you holding up since Cayden's death?"

"Well," Jase said rubbing his forehead.

"I became very depressed since he was murdered, but I managed to pull together and started to go back to work."

"That's great." Mikaela smiled.

"I wanted to know more about your adventures since you ran away."

"Well, it wasn't easy, me and Atemu ended up getting into a big fight, but..."

tears are forming in Mikela's eyes as Jase watched her.

Go on..."

"But I am falling in love with him."

Jase smiled at her as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with that." Mikaela looked at him in a weird way.

"You accept me as your brother's boyfriend, and I'm accepting yours and Atemu's relationship. By the way, are you going to see him?"

Mikaela sighed.

"He and his family are killed in a explosion."

Jase's eyes grew wide.

"I'm so sorry, Mikaela." Jase comforted her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I got something for you." Jase said as he handed her an envelope. Mikaela looked at the envelope as she felt confused.

"What's this?"

"An inspiration." Jase said as he got up.

"Read the letter, it may surprise you."

"Mikaela, remember when we said to follow your heart?"

Mikaela nodded.

"We want you to follow your heart before it's too late and you make a fatal mistake."

Mikaela smiled as she looked at the letter.

"Thank you Jase." Mikaela smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Jase?" Mikaela called out as Jase looked at her.

"No matter what happened to Cayden, you are family to me."

Jase smiled as he watched Mikaela reading a letter. To her shock, it was from Cayden.

_Mikaela,_

_If you are reading this, then i am no longer here. Since you ran away, I became very scared for you that I never gave up on you. I wanted to go and get you, but I know that deep down, you did this for another reason. You ran away from you engagement the moment that Mom and Dad made you wanted you to move home a year early. That's pretty stupid to do, but an inspiration as well. Everyday before I died, I wondered about you and if those vampires didn't lay one finger on you. But somehow in my mind, that the vampires are keeping you safe and secure especially from Pegasus. Mikaela, this path and this choice rests in your hands. I can't be there to help you, but to guide you. I don't want you to get married by force or by saving one's life from a disease. I want you to get married for love. Mikaela, I wish you nothing but my happiness, and my guide. I love you so much no matter who you choose or what you will become. Make a smart and loving choice, my little sister._

_Cayden._

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Jase took Mikaela into his arms and held her there while she cried. Tears streamed down his face as well too.

"Miss." The maid said as Mikaela and Jase calmed down.

"Mr. Pegasus is here to spend the day with you."

Making a gagging sound, Mikaela rolled her eyes as Jase snickered.

"You need to take Iku for safekeeping." Mikaela said as Jase looked at her.

"Mikaela…"

"My parents will use Iku so that I can straighten my attitude up. I'm scared for her so please take her."

Jase agreed right away. Mikaela picked up Iku and looked at her as she meowed.

"You need to be a good girl to Jase okay? I will come and get you when the time is right." Mikaela said as she put Iku into the cat carrier and handed her to Jase along with a bag full of kitten stuff.

"Here are her toys, her food and dishes, and her litter box. Take care of her for me, please?"

"Anything for my sister." Jase smiled as Mikaela smiled as well.

"You are a sister to me when Cayden first met me. He never wants you to give up, ever."

Mikaela smiled as they hugged each other.

"Take good care of her."

"I will." Jase smiled as the maid escorted Jase out of her room.

* * *

><p>Arrving at home, Jase let Iku out as she looked around. When she saw something, Iku ran towards the target as Jase was following her.<p>

"I never knew that she can be around strangers." Jase said as the shadow was holding Iku.

"I'm no stranger to her."

The shadow came into the light. It was Atemu. He and his family survived but now they are hiding out at Jase's apartment seek refuge.

"How is she?" Atemu asked as Jase looked away from him.

"She's been put under 24 hour suicide watch after what happened at your mansion."

Atemu's eyes widened as the others listened in.

"Mikaela can be stubborn, but deep down, her heart wasn't in the right place when she heard that she was engaged to Pegasus."

Atemu looked at him as the others listened to the story.

"When Cayden was forced to leave because of his homosexuality, we were forced to take care of Mikaela and learn the value of parenthood. The last 10 years was amazing to be parents to Mikaela. We taught her everything that we know, and that we also taught her to follow her own heart and make the choice that would make her very happy."

"That's why she left with Pegasus." Atemu said.

"To keep us safe."

"Yes." Jase nodded.

"The wedding is in two days and Mikaela is very reluncted to go through this. I hope that her letter from her brother will help her make the right choice on Saturday."

Atemu sighed as he looked at the others and smirked.

"I got an idea that will help Mikaela."

Showing the paper, Atemu smiled as Jase looked at it.

"The marriage contract?"

"Yes." Atemu nodded.

"She made me promise to protect the contract. According to this, Mikaela is no longer engaged."

"How?" Jase wondered as Atemu blushed.

"Cause he slept with her." Seto snickered as Atemu glared at him.

"Really?" Jase smiled.

"Really, that's all you are going to say?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Jase answered.

"Mikaela accepted us for who we are not what we are, and we are accepting her choice to be with you, Atemu."

"Let's cut the chit chat and get to work?" Seto asked impatiently as Atemu shook his head.

Together, Jase and the vampires created a plan to crash the wedding.


	20. Mikaela reborn

One week later..

Mikaela woke up groaning because today is the day that she and Pegasus were to get married. Feeling very scared that her vampire friends are long gone, what can she do? Suicide is the only way out so that she can't be married to this tycoon creep. Hearing a knock on the door, Mikaela sat up as the maids came in with her breakfast.

"Good morning miss Mikaela." They greeted her as she nodded at them.

"Your mother wants to have lunch with you before the wedding."

"Tell her I decline." Mikaela said as the maids bowed and left the room.

Mikaela sighed as she went and ate her breakfast.

"I'm sorry, madam," the maid explained as she entered the dining room.

"Miss Mikaela refuses to have lunch with you." Lenore sighed in frustration.

"Now dear." Langston assured her.

"Let's not be hard on Mikaela. It's her special day after all." Lenore smiled with her husband as they ate their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Okay the wedding is at 3:00." Jase said as Atemu and the others listened in.<p>

"A friend of mine is a maid at Mikaela's house she told me everything."

Atemu nodded as Jase continued.

"They are getting married at a chapel pretty close to here."

"Okay, Seto you Isis, Mana, and Ishizu will go as wedding guests." Atemu explained.

"No problem." Seto smiled.

"Mahad, Odion, and Marik will come and fight the guards, and I will deal with Pegasus."

Atemu stood up as the others looked at him.

"This mission could be far dangerous. We don't know if Pegasus's men are armed with those tasers. Ra, they don't know if we are still alive. But this mission is very risky."

"We will do it for the woman you love." Mahad nodded as he and everyone else including Seto nodded. Atemu smiled and looked at Jase and nodded at him.

"We got to stop the wedding before it's too late."

* * *

><p>In her dressing room at the church, Mikaela sighed sadly as she looked at the guests coming into the church. Knowing that Atemu and her vampire family members won't rescue her, Mikaela reached into her purse and pulled out some pills that she sneaked into the church. Opening the capsules, Mikaela looked up at the sky before she took them, but for some reason, she heard a voice.<p>

"Are you going to end you life like this?" A voice asked her as she turned around. It was Cayden as she looked down.

"Atemu and his family won't come and rescue me."

"Just because he is dead, Mikaela doesn't mean that you can just end your life that way. Remember what me and Jase taught you?"

"To follow your own heart." Mikaela smiled as Cayden nodded.

"What he also said is that you can be free to make your own choices." Another voice said as she appeared next to Cayden.

"You must be..."

"Your sister, Clara." Clara smiled as Mikaela began to smile as well.

"Mikaela, once the contract is broken, you are free to decide your future." Mikaela almost forgot that the betrothal contract has been broken because of her and Atemu. Thinking about Atemu, Mikaela's eyes were filled with tears as Cayden and Clara calmed down their sister.

"Remember, we are always here for you." The two said as they disappeared leaving Mikaela to think about her future.

Knowing what she wants, Mikaela began to smile, put away her pills and grabbed her bouquet and waited for her father to show up. Unknown to her some shadows flew by the bride's chambers.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Atemu asked in frustration as he and the others are hiding in the bush.<p>

"Mikaela is walking down the aisle with her father. He is giving her hand to Pegasus."

"Oh no. we got to stop this." Atemu said as he and the others waited for the signal.

"Oh no..." Mahad gasped while watching the ceremony.

"What is it?" Atemu asked nervously.

"They are exchanging vows!"

* * *

><p>"Do you, Maximillian Pegasus take this woman to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I will." Pegasus smiled as Mikaela looked down, knowing that once she makes a choice, there is no turning back for her once her choice has been made.

"Do you, Mikaela Marie Parker, take this man to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forwards as long as you both shall live?"

Mikaela sighed.

"I...I...I"

Pegasus looked at her impatiently while the others awaited for her response as she remember the times that she and Atemu had together. Their first meeting, fights, friendly conversations, saving each other and the most memorable one that she has ever had was when she and Atemu made love for the first time and many times after that as she took a breath.

"I...will..."

Looking at Pegasus, Mikaela smirked.

"NOT!"

Pegasus, stunned by her answer, slapped her across the face as she hit her head on the altar steps. Mikaela blacked out for a moment.

"I will teach you to respect me as your husband!" Pegasus said as he was about to grab Mikaela when all the sudden, he felt his arm twisted painfully. Pegasus looked behind him and there was Atemu in his vampire form holding him back while the guests started to panic and flee the church with the rest of the vampires and Jase entered the hall.

"Don't lay a finger on my angel." Atemu growled as he released Pegasus from his grip Seto held onto him while Atemu walked towards Mikaela as she came to.

"Are you alright love?" Mikaela smiled happily as he helped her up.

"Is this a dream?" Mikaela wondered as Atemu chuckled.

"No, my love. I'm here in the flesh."

"You...You're alive!" Mikaela said as tears streamed down her cheeks as Atemu her into his arms and embraced her as Mikaela sighed happily.

"I thought that you are..."

"Dead? Nope." Atemu said as they pulled apart, holding each other closely.

"We pretended to be dead so that we can rescue you."

Mikaela blushed as Atemu smiled at her as he got down on his knee, holding her hand.

"Mikaela, will you to be my mate forever?" Mikaela nodded tearfully happy as she kissed him so passionately that Atemu smirked within this kiss.

Looking at her parents, Mikaela took a breath.

"This betrothal contract is broken."

Her parents gasped as her mother stood up.

"Young lady. You better owe us an explanation!"

Atemu growled as Mikaela held him back.

"Leave it to me, my love."

Turning her head towards her parents, Mikaela folded her arms as she began.

"According to the betrothal contract, for any reason should Pegasus or I, Mikaela Parker were to have an affair, the contract is void."

Pegasus growled as Atemu kept an eye on him.

"You slept with my fiancée didn't you?" Pegasus asked Atemu in anger.

"WHAT?!" Her mother asked furiously as Atemu used his wings to protected Mikaela as she waved his wings away from her as her parents came towards her.

"Is this true?" Her father asked in anger as Mikaela nodded her head.

"Me and Atemu had sex while we were in Las Vegas. It has been done." Mikaela admitted as her parents glared at her and Atemu.

"How can you do this to us?!"

"To you?! Pluuuhhllllease! You were never around while me and Cayden grew up!"

"Don't you dare talk to us like that!" Her mother said nervously as Mikaela waved her off.

"Parents are supposed to be there for their children, parents are supposed to accept their child for who he or she is, Parents are supposed to love their child."

"We do love you-"

"NO!" Mikaela screamed as her parents backed up to the wall while Mikaela walked towards her parents as she continued.

"Cayden and Jase raised me while you two were gone around the world for work. Atemu and his family took me in when I ran away from home so that I can't get married. They are my family now, and you two are banished from my life!" Mikaela said tearfully as Atemu walked towards her.

"You banished Cayden out of your life, and now I am repaying him with a favor for him."

Atemu placed his hands around her shoulders as she smiled at him as she walked towards Atemu's family.

"let's go home, please?" Mikaela said as she and the others walked away from the church leaving the two parents heartbroken.

"I'm very proud of you, my young one." Atemu said as they got ready to take flight when Mikaela heard someone coming towards the group.

Turning her head, Mikaela saw Pegasus coming after Atemu with a stake in his hand. Her eyes widened as Pegasus was inches away from Atemu.

"Atemu!" Mikaela cried as she pushed him out of the way as Pegasus stabbed Mikaela close to her heart, crying out in pain.

"MIKAELA!" Atemu cried as she collapsed on the ground. Atemu flew over towards Mikaela panting for breath as the others flew and surrounded Pegasus. Atemu was about to charge after Pegasus when Ishizu held him back.

"Atemu, she is running out of time." Ishizu warned him as Atemu looked at Mikaela as he scooped her into his arms.

"I know a place where we can do this." Ishizu nodded as they flew into the deep part of the forest. Arriving at the forest, Atemu placed Mikaela down gently on the moss, pulled out the stake, causing Mikaela to cry out in pain while Ishizu watched the two.

"A...tt...emu..."

"Shhh..." Atemu said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I will make everything okay, my love. I promise you...I will make it okay..." Atemu said as he bent over and bite her neck very hard as Mikaela felt excruciating pain as he continued to bite her neck, injecting her with his venom as Mikaela began to have seizures.

"It...BURNS!" Mikaela cried in pain as Atemu continued to bite her on her hands and on her sides as Ishizu stopped him.

"That's good enough!" Atemu looked at Ishizu as they looked at Mikaela as she continued out in pain as Atemu held her hand.

"They need you." Ishizu said as Atemu looked at her.

"I'll watch over her." Atemu looked at Mikaela as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be back by the time your transformation is complete." Atemu whispered to her as he flew away. Ishizu watched Mikaela as she looked upon her.

"It's almost done, Mikaela." Ishizu nodded while she watched Mikaela crying out in pain as the venom swam through her body.

All the sudden, Mikaela felt pain surging from her back as she got up and cried out in pain as a pair of appendages shot through Mikaela's back. Those appendages spread out, revealing a pair of wings covered in blood. Mikaela began to collapse on the mossy floor while Ishizu looked upon her.

"Ishizu..." Mikaela choked out as darkness consumed her.

Ishizu reached into her bag and pulled out a gallon bottle of water and a towel and began to clean the blood off of Mikaela's wings. Looking at her wings, Ishizu noticed that her wings are very different from the others. She gently stretched the wings out and gazed at the sight. The wings are a brown color with a hint of purple green and blue that sparkled in the sunlight.

"They are beautiful..." Ishizu smiled and looked upon Mikaela, still unconscious.

"it won't be long." Ishizu smiled after scanning her body and found out that the venom is almost done covering the insides of her body. Looking up, Ishizu hoped and began to pray to Ra that Mikaela will survive the transformation.

* * *

><p>Atemu looked at Pegasus as he and the others were surrounded by him and his henchmen.<p>

"Where's your little girlfriend?" He taunted as Atemu growled at him.

"You will pay for what you did to her."

"After this outburst, you have failed to protect the woman that you care about so much, leaving her in pain and now she will die because she saved you."

"Be silent!" Atemu growled at him.

"Mikaela is very strong and I will not give you any mercy."

Knowing that it's on, Atemu and Pegasus began to battle.

* * *

><p>Feeling that the transformation is completed, Ishizu looked at Mikaela, still unconscious as she used her power and scanned her body for signs of her heart beat.<p>

"Mikaela?"

As her name was said, Mikaela opened her eyes right away.

"Mikaela?" Ishizu asked nervously.

"Ishizu?"

Ishizu sighed in relief. "The transformation is a success."

Mikaela smiled at her when all the sudden, Mikaela smelled a scent that got her angry. Getting up, Mikaela extended her wings and took off into the sky, leaving Ishizu impressed and relieved.

* * *

><p>Atemu was on the ground as Pegasus was about to kill him with a taser when they heard a screech. Looking up the vampires and Atemu looked at something coming towards the group as it landed.<p>

"You will pay for this Pegasus!"

Right away, Atemu recognized it as Mikaela's as he smiled at her.

"The transformation worked!"

Her wings were folded to her back as she walked towards Pegasus while the vampires made way for her.

"Now, my pet..." Pegasus shuddered as Atemu moved out of the way.

"Let's not be too hasty..."

Pegasus used his taser on Mikaela, but her wings absorbed the electricity, shooting it back towards him as he crashed onto the wall.

Mikaela continued to walk towards Pegasus as she grabbed him by the throat while Atemu watched.

"You killed me, and I will show you how much I suffered..."

"Have mercy!" Pegasus pleaded as Mikaela smirked.

"You never showed my new family any mercy when you 'killed' them..."

Screeching, Mikaela's wings appeared to her as she grabbed Pegasus's throat and flew far away from the church. Awhile later they heard a very powerful scream.

"Let's get her!" Atemu said as they took flight.

Arriving at the forest, Atemu and the others located Mikaela as they looked her in horror. Mikaela ate up Pegasus in on gulp as she looked at the group with blood coming from her mouth. Atemu smiled at her as Mikaela fell down onto her knees as she changed back into her normal form, panting for breath. Looking up at Atemu he held out his hand towards her as she took his hand, helping her up as Atemu wrapped his arms around her.

"So beautiful...you are one of us now."

Mikaela blushed as she and Atemu passionately kissed each other with the others watching in happiness as Mikaela's life takes a tow. From being a normal human teenager to an immortal vampire.


	21. Epilogue: A New Beginning

4 months later...

"You look so gorgeous!" Mana said as she, Isis, and Ishizu dress up Mikaela in the Egyptian ceremonial dress.

Today is Atemu's and Mikaela's wedding ceremony plus, Atemu and Mikaela will perform a ritual that would make them officially mates during the wedding. Atemu, granted Mikaela's wish to have wedding were they will be officially husband and wife. Since the transformation, Mikaela learned how to control her thirst of human blood everyday and learning to eat human food as well. Three times a week, she would hunt down serial killers, rapists, and even child molesters as well. As she completed her training, Atemu knew that she is ready for anything. To her luck, her feathers on her wings never shed as they are permanent. She now lives her new life as an immortal vampire. Only to find out that she is pregnant with their first child.

"Is this possible?" Atemu asked Ishizu as she examined Mikaela's belly.

"Yes it is. In her case, the child is growing at a fast rate which is normal for her. So her pregnancy won't last very long."

Her first few days of her pregnancy was very excruciating, but after drinking animal blood, and having food cravings, she felt fine. Although she has to be on bed rest, Ishizu made sure that she is getting fluids, and food in her system before Mikaela can get out of bed. Mikaela's due date is June 19th. Which gives Atemu and Mikaela time to plan the wedding and the ritual before the baby is born.

"Thanks!" Mikaela smiled as she admired the dress. It looked like a goddess type dress with turquoise and amethyst colored sash that was tied around her belly, but not too tight.

"I look fat..." Mikaela sighed as Ishizu chuckled.

"You look very beautiful no matter what, Atemu will still love you."

Mikaela chuckled as the ladies finished getting Mikaela ready.

"All done."

"Wait we forgot something!" Mana said as she disappeared from the room.

"You got something new, something old, something blue and something borrowed?" Mikaela nodded. "I got a blue diamond necklace that my brother, Cayden gave me for my 17th birthday, the dress is old, but altered very beautifully, I'm borrowing your bracelets from you two, and..."

"Wait!" Mana cried as she came into the room with a package in her hand.

"Atemu got you something." Mikaela opened the box and found a beautiful headpiece that made for a princess.

"But I'm no princess..."

"Of course you are," Mana said as Isis and Ishizu agreed.

"Since Atemu is Pharaoh, you are married in royalty."

"Will that count after 5,000 years?" Mikaela wondered.

"Go with the flow. He gave you the Eye of Horus crown for you to wear."

Sighing, Mikaela nodded as Isis placed the crown on her forehead as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like an Egyptian princess as Iku purred against her leg.

"Do you like it?" She asked Iku as she meowed at her, purring at her leg. Hearing a knock, Mana answered the door.

"Is the bride ready?"

"Jase!" Mikaela cried out as they hugged each other.

"Cayden would have been so proud of you now. Oh my goodness, you look so beautiful, like an Egyptian Queen."

"Jase!" Mikaela giggled as Ishizu stood up.

"We need to get ready."

As the three left, Jase looked at her as she linked her arm on hers as she smiled.

"You are a big brother to me, Jase. No matter what, Cayden would want that too."

Jase gave Mikaela a smiled as Mikaela picked up the bouquet with peace lilies on there and the two left her old room while Iku went to the balcony, witnessing the event.

* * *

><p>Atemu and his groomsmen waited for the wedding to start. He made Seto as his best man while he made Odion, Marik, and Mahad as their groomsmen. Na u became the minister as he smiled upon this occassion while the guests mostly vampires and humans awaited for the ceremony to began.<p>

"You will do just fine." Seto assured him as Atemu smiled.

"I know from the moment that I met her, I knew that she is the one for me."

Seto patted him on the shoulder as he saw Ishizu walking down the aisle as music began playing. Isis came following afterwords, and Mana was the last one to walk down the aisle as everyone stand up. While Jase and Mikaela walk towards the aisle, Mikaela looked at him.

"Just relax. They won't harm you."

Jase nodded nervously as she smiled. Arriving at the aisle, Atemu took a good look at his new bride is walking slowly down the altar as Jase and Mikaela waited at the altar as Na u mentions the guest to take their seat.

"Who gives this woman to this vampire?"

"Me and her brother in spirit." Jase answered proudly as he and Mikaela faced each other, giving each other a hug as Jase handed Mikaela to Atemu who took her hand as they walked towards Na u as Jase took a seat right by Kiko, who is protecting him.

"Today is a very special day for us as we gathered around to witness this union between Pharaoh Atemu and Mikaela Parker. Even though your rein as Pharaoh ended 5,000 years ago, you are old Pharaoh but a Pharaoh regardless."

Atemu and Mikaela chuckled as Na u began.

"Pharaoh Atemu, do you take Mikaela Parker as your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" Atemu looked at Mikaela as he smiled at her.

"I do."

"Mikaela Parker, do you take Pharaoh Atemu as your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mikaela answered very happily as Na u grabbed the two rings, two goblets and a knife as he instructed the couple.

"These goblets is a symbol of love whereas the two shall become mates. Atemu and Mikaela, as part of the ritual to become mates for life, you will make a cut on your hand and pour out a drop of blood that is filled with halfway of water, but once you put a drop of blood in the goblet, it will turn into blood right away. While the rings represent the bond of everlasting love."

Mana grabbed Mikaela's hand and made a cut on her left hand and a drop of blood went into her goblet, while Seto grabbed Atemu's hand, cut it and waited as a drop of his blood went into his goblet turning the water into blood as well. Together, the best man and the maid of honor poured Atemu's and Mikaela's blood into another goblet as Na u took the goblet.

"Part of this ritual is drinking the blood of your mate. When you drink the blood, the ritual is complete and you two are mated for life."

Atemu watched as Mikaela drank half of the blood in the goblet, causing Jase to turn green a little but got over it. After she drank half of hers and Atemu's blood mixed into the goblet, she looked at Atemu as she handed him goblet. He finish half of their blood from the goblet as Atemu smiled at her and handed the goblet back to Na u. He smiled at the couple as Atemu and Mikaela exchanged their wedding rings.

"By the power invested in me as the King of Vampires, I pronouce these two as husband and wife, Pharaoh Atemu and Princess Mikaela."

The crowd cheered as Atemu and Mikaela kissed each other passionately and they walked down the aisle.

* * *

><p>During the reception, Everyone is enjoying themselves to some dinner and a wedding cake that was made by Seto himself. Atemu and Mikaela escorted Jase and the humans to the dining room where they had dinner for them already made while everyone else sucked the blood from criminals while Mikaela sucked blood from a glass.<p>

"You look so beautiful, my princess" Atemu smiled as Mikaela blushed while they were dancing.

"So do you, my Pharaoh."

They slow dance together until the sun was going down and the couple got ready for their honeymoon. Everyone cheered as they threw confetti at the couple as Isis and the others waited for the couple as they loaded up the car.

"Mikaela...or Princess Mikaela," Isis began.

"We knew from the moment that you and Atemu get into a fight, that you two would fall in love. We are very happy that you are with our family."

Mikaela hugged her new sister in law as she and Atemu hugged everyone else until they went off with Jase in tow, dropped him off at his house, and we're on their way to the airport.

"We are mated for life, Princess Mikaela." Atemu smiled as Mikaela chuckled.

"Yes we are, Pharaoh Atemu. Yes we are."

* * *

><p>2 months later…<p>

"AHHH!" Mikaela cried out as Isis is holding her hands while Mana dabbed some sweat off of Mikaela's face.

"I never knew that this would really hurt!" Mikaela cried out as Mana rushed to grab a cup full of ice chips.

"Here," Mana said feeding Mikaela ice chips as she sucked on them.

"Okay Mikaela ready and push!"

Mikaela screamed as she continued to push with all of her strength.

"One more! 1 2 3 Push!" Mikaela pushed and screamed so loudly as she fell back on the bed. Hearing a cry, Mikaela sat up with Mana to help her as Ishizu presented Mikaela the baby.

"It's a boy!" Mikaela smiled as Ishizu handed the baby to Mikaela as she held him. He's got brown hair just like her, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes with a hint of green in them as she smiled with pride.

"Cayden.." Mikaela panted for breath as she felt another pain.

"What's going on?" Isis asked nervously.

"I feel like im going to have to push again!" Mikaela cried as she handed Cayden to Isis.

"Could it be?" Isis asked Ishizu.

"Yes. She is carrying twins! Mana get another cot ready!"

Mana nodded. She raced out of the room and grabbed a cot and quickly raced back to the healing room.

* * *

><p>Atemu wanted to go in there with Mikaela but according to Egyptian law, men are forbidden to be with their wives or mates in Atemu's case.<p>

"Mikaela is doing great." Seto assured him as Atemu walked back and forth.

Hearing another scream, Atemu wanted to go in there.

"Relax, master." Mahad said holding him back.

"Mikaela is very strong willed."

Atemu tried to relax as the screams died down. A few moments later, Ishizu came downstairs and smiled to Atemu as the others looked at her.

"Do you wanna say hello to your sons?"

"Sons?!" Atemu and the others asked in confusion.

"Mikaela did wonderful. She gave birth to twin boys."

"Twins?!" Atemu had never felt this happy in his life as Ishizu and the others looked at him proudly in happiness.

"You can go and see her now." Atemu raced upstairs and into the healing room where Mana is there with Mikaela as she looked up from her sons and smiled.

"Say hello to daddy." Atemu felt his heart grow big as he walked over to the bed. Mana smiled as she and Isis left the couple alone.

"My sons…" Atemu smiled as he held one of them that has red, black colored hair, and has gold bangs just like Atemu. His eyes looked like his father's amethyst colored eyes.

"Look what we brought into this world, my darling."

Tears fell down Mikaela's face as she looked at Atemu, who has tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Their names are Cayden and Yami." Mikaela said.

"Cayden and Yami." Atemu smiled.

"I love it."

He gave Mikaela a very big kiss on the lips.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel fine, just tired a bit." Mikaela sighed tiredly as Ishizu came in.

"Looks like the babies need their rest. I'll be back to check up on you, Mikaela."

"Thanks Ishizu."

As Ishizu left the room with the two boys, Atemu laid down next to Mikaela, holding her tightly.

"Our boys will have a bright future."

"No matter what the boys choose, we will love them no matter what."

"I agree my love." Atemu smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mikaela smiled as they kissed so passionately until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Today was a wonderful day for Atemu, Mikaela and their family as they welcomed their newest additions to the family. Even though Mikaela's past is behind her completely, Atemu felt the same way. Unknown to the happy parents someone stared at the young mates as the shadow gave them a smirk before leaving the mansion.

"You took away my family, and I will do the same thing to yours, Pharaoh Atemu."

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued? We'll see! Thank you so much for reading Two Worlds. On Tuesday November 11th midnight, I will release the deleted chapters that I didn't have time to add on there before the Two Worlds release date. Read and please comment below!<strong>


	22. Deleted Chapter 1: Pregnant Pt I

**Here is the deleted chapters I have written! The reason I didn't put them on is because I ran out of time. first part is when Mikaela makes a startling discovery a few weeks after her transformation. Enjoy**!

* * *

><p>Few weeks later...<p>

The sun shined on Mikaela's face as she woke up tiredly. Looking over, Mikaela spotted Atemu sleeping peacefully. Since her transformation, Mikaela has experienced what life is like being a vampire. She learned to control her thirst of human blood, plus her first hunt was a pimp when she witnessed him trying to rape one of his girls. Atemu was there to help her out making sure no one witnessed Mikaela's first hunt. Getting up carefully, Mikaela went to get cleaned up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat her first kill.

"Good morning, love." Mikaela stopped and turned her head around and smiled. Atemu looked at her as he held out his hand towards her. Mikaela smiled as she walked towards the bed. Atemu grabbed her and threw her on the bed while Mikaela giggled.

"How did I manage to find a beautiful mate like you?"

"Wishful thinking?" Mikaela teased.

Atemu chuckled as he got on top of her. Her wings explained as Atemu stroke them with his fingers.

"They are so beautiful." Mikaela blushed as Atemu kissed her lovingly and passionately.

Breaking off the kiss, Atemu and Mikaela looked at each other.

"Let's get breakfast." Mikaela nodded.

Atemu walked to the bathroom, got cleaned up, dressed and walked with Mikaela to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Everyone was feasting on Mikaela's first kill. Everyone was talking about their plans as so on. When Mikaela was about to take the first bite, Mikaela paused for a moment. Atemu looked at her in worry<p>

"Mikaela?" Atemu asked as she ran out of the kitchen covering her mouth.

Atemu looked around until he heard a noise. Walking further, Atemu found Mikaela in the bathroom vomiting out of control. Atemu smiled as he rubbed her back.

"Are you alright my love?" Atemu wondered.

"I'm fine." Mikaela said as she wiped her mouth before Mikaela vomited again.

Shaking violently, Mikaela tried to get up, but she felt strong hands helping her up. Mikaela turned her head as Atemu helped her on her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." Mikaela looked at the mirror before looking at Atemu.

"My love," Atemu asked her nervously.

"What's the matter?"

Mikaela sighed. She felt something inside of her.

"Whoa!" Mikaela jumped away from Atemu as he looked at her in worry.

"Something just moved inside of me!" Mikaela began to panic, while panicking, Mikaela felt darkness coming towards her.

"Ishizu!" Atemu called out as Mikaela fell over into Atemu's arms.

"Master?" Ishizu asked worriedly.

"Help her!" Ishizu nodded.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Coming to, Mikaela rubbed her head as she looked around. She wasn't in the bathroom, but in the infirmary. Trying to sit up, Mikaela felt a hand pushing her back down.<p>

"Easy there, my love." Atemu smiled.

"You fainted after throwing up."

"What's happening to me?" Mikaela asked in worry.

"Ishizu is going to figure this out." Atemu said as she came over with a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"I wanted to do this while you are awake." Ishizu explained as she put her hands on her body, scanning for anything. Mikaela felt very worried as Atemu held her hand. Ishizu stopped where she was and scanned Mikaela's body for a few moments. Looking at the couple, Ishizu smiled.

"Everything is fine." Atemu and Mikaela smiled at each other.

"When was your last period?"

"Wait." Mikaela cocked an eyebrow.

"Vampires have periods?"

"Like female humans, female vampires can have periods as well."

"In that case, no I did..." Mikaela paused for a moment as she got up from the cot, and walked to the long mirror.

"No...that's impossible..." Mikaela said looking at her belly.

"Ishizu?" Atemu asked worriedly as Ishizu placed her hand on Atemu.

"Nothing to worry about, Mikaela is pregnant. Congratulations!"

Mikaela was in shock as Atemu felt the same way. Looking at her belly, Mikaela flinched as she felt it move around her belly. Placing her hands on her belly, the movement stopped as Mikaela smiled lovingly. Atemu watched Mikaela smiling as he got up from his chair, and walked towards Mikaela. He gently placed his hand on her belly as Mikaela smiled at him.

"Can this happened?" Atemu asked happily.

"Actually it can." Ishizu explained.

"When Mikaela is transformed into a vampire, she can get pregnant over and over."

The couple laughed as Mikaela felt the movement again as Atemu smiled.

"It likes us." Atemu said as Mikaela looked at him from the window.

"How?"

"I read its mind. It loves to hear us talk. It didn't mean to scare you, Mikaela."

Mikaela smiled joyfully until she felt pain in her belly, screaming in pain, Mikaela fell over, only to be caught by Atemu.

"What...'s...happening?" Mikaela moaned in pain as she blacked out again.

"She needs some blood for the baby." Ishizu warned.

Scooping her into his arms, Atemu carried Mikaela back to their room, put her gently on the bed. Atemu prayed to Ra that he will protect Mikaela and to prevent the baby to do more harm on her.


	23. Deleted Chapter 2: Pregnant pt II

**After Mikaela became pregnant, she discovers that she needs nutrients, food, and blood. When she discovers that her baby doesn't want human blood, Ishizu and Atemu both have to decide whether to give Mikaela an alternate blood, or to save Mikaela by aborting the baby**.

* * *

><p>Atemu walked into the kitchen, only to have his family surprise him.<p>

"There's our man!" Seto smiled as the others cheered for him.

"Congratulations!" Mana smiled as she hugged him. Atemu blushed as Ishizu came over with a cup of human blood and a straw.

"For Mikaela. It should help her with the pregnancy spasms."

Atemu nodded as he and Ishizu walked into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mikaela came to and saw Atemu hovering above her with a cup.<p>

"Mikaela. Ishizu suggested drinking human blood to help with the pregnancy."

Mikaela nodded as Atemu helped Mikaela up. Ishizu handed Atemu the cup with the straw in it. Atemu placed the straw gently into her mouth as she began drinking it. After her first swallow, Mikaela got up and ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

"What happened?" Atemu asked Ishizu.

"For some reason, Mikaela is rejecting human blood." Atemu eyes widened as he looked helplessly at Mikaela.

"Is there an alternate way to get Mikaela to drink blood?"

"Well.." Ishizu thought.

"There is another way. Animal blood."

Atemu listened.

"If Mikaela can drink the animal blood, then we are successful, but if not..."

"If not what?"

"We may have to abort the baby." Mikaela's grew wide as she shook her head.

"No!"

"Mikaela.." Atemu assured her.

"If we don't get proper nutrients for you and the baby, you will die."

Mikaela placed her hand protectively over her belly as tears came down her eyes.

"I don't want to lose my child." Mikaela began to cry softly as Atemu walked over towards her, cupping her face and brought her face closer to his.

"Don't cry, my love." Atemu said as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"We will figure out a way to save the both of you."

Mikaela gave him a sad smile as he kissed her lips. Atemu scooped her into his arms and put her on the bed.

"Rest, my love." Atemu said.

"Atemu?" Mikaela said.

"I'm leaving Iku with Jase for awhile. I don't want to kill her."

"Shhh..."Atemu smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Rest."

Mikaela nodded as Atemu and Ishizu left the room. While sleeping, Mikaela smelled a very strong smell that smelled so wonderful. Getting up from her bed, Mikaela looked out at balcony and spotted a herd of deer. Licking her lips, Mikaela spread her wings and flew out of the balcony towards the deer.

* * *

><p>"I hate to see Mikaela like this." Atemu said as Ishizu placed her hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I know. I want to figure out too. This has never happened in our family." Atemu smiled as he saw a butler running.

"Sir," he bowed.

"Miss Mikaela left the house!"

"What?!" Atemu asked.

"I was walking around the house and I spotted her flying towards the forest."

Atemu spreaded his wings.

"The baby is going to kill her. I need to find her."

"I'll go." Ishizu nodded as she spread her wings and together the two went to find Mikaela before it's too late.


	24. Deleted Chapter 3: Pregnant Pt III

**Mikaela found a situation! She decided to go and drink the animal blood. Will it work?**

* * *

><p>Waiting very quietly in the forest, Mikaela watched the deer graze on the grass. Licking her lips, she waited for the right moment to strike. Spotting a deer that got her eyes glowing, Mikaela made a dash for it as the herd moved quickly away. Mikaela would not stop until she jumped on the deer, holding it into a choke hold. She snapped the deer's neck, killing the deer instantly. Smiling, Mikaela opened her mouth and bit the deer's neck, sucking the blood out. She moaned in delight as she drank the deer's blood.<p>

Atemu and Ishizu spotted a herd of deer running out of the forest. They looked around and spotted Mikaela on the ground.

"There she is! Let's go!" The two landed in the forest and to their shock, they saw a deer sucked up dry from the blood that Mikaela drank. She moaned in pleasure as she finished drinking the blood from the deer.

"Mikaela?" Atemu asked, bracing himself as she turned around and smiled.

"This blood tastes so damn good."

Ishizu smiled.

"Wonderful! Now we can get animal blood from the deer so that it will help with Mikaela's pregnancy."

Mikaela smiled in delight as she yawned.

"Let's get you back to bed." Atemu scolded teasingly as Mikaela smiled sheepishly.

Atemu chuckled as he scooped Mikaela into his arms and they flew off with Ishizu following.

* * *

><p>For the past few days, Atemu,and Seto have been hunting deer, killing them, and taking the blood out of them, and placed them in big jugs. They burn the carcasses after words. Slowly and steadily, Mikaela ate some human food with animal blood. To ishizu's and everyone else's surprise, the food and the blood stayed in her tummy. Ishizu monitored her health during the pregnancy, and Mikaela is improving very well. During her check up, Ishizu checked on her and the baby while Atemu waited.<p>

"Mikaela is doing really good, Atemu." Ishizu smiled.

"She can walk, and eat her food without the pregnancy spasms."

Atemu was pleased to hear results and thought about doing something before the baby is born.

While Mikaela is taking a nap with Mana keeping watch, Atemu and Ishizu talked for awhile.

"We need to plan the wedding before the baby is born."

"Yes and the ritual too." Ishizu nodded.

Atemu remembered the ritual. That's when the mate drinks blood from another while the other mate does the same thing. Once every drop of blood from their mate is drunk, they are officially mates. Atemu smiled as the two planned the wedding and the ritual.

"Oh. I found something that is worth royalty to her." Atemu smiled as he opened a box. Inside is a beautiful crown with the Eye of Horus.

"Fit for an Egyptian princess." Ishizu smiled as Atemu chuckled as he and Ishizu continued their planning for the wedding and a ritual.

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the Pregnant chapters! I hope you guys enjoy this. Stay tuned for another deleted chapters called Heartstrings. Please read and comment!<strong>


	25. Deleted Chapter 4: Heartstrings Pt I

**Another deleted scene is when Mikaela andAtemu became attached that got three other vampiresses jealous because Atemu is falling for a human being, they decided to get rid of her by placing a spell on her to suffer a broken heart. The title of this deleted chapters is called Heartstrings. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikaela and Mana were at the gym working out. It has been two days since Mikaela learned about her brother's murder. Yet she misses him so much. While doing the balancing beam, Mana appeared to Mikaela.<p>

"I'm going to get some water." Mikaela smiled as Mana left the gym. Getting on the balancing beam, Mikaela performed her routine as she smiled. Unknown to her, three vampires, Yumi, Alana, and Caitlin came in the gym with something in her hand.

"There's that tramp." Alana smiled evilly.

"Easy girl." Caitlin sneered. Mikaela finished her routine. She looked at Caitlin and her posse as they walked towards her.

"Well, well, well...if it Atemu's pet." Mikaela growled.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Getting a good workout." Caitlin smirked evilly.

"Be my guest," Mikaela said as she grabbed her towel.

"I'm leaving anyways."

"Come on, let's get to know each other." Yumi smiled as they surrounded Mikaela.

"Get the fuck out of my face."

"A feisty little one!" Caitlin smiled.

"Do us a favor. Atemu is mine and you will stay away from him."

"There is no way in hell that I would listen to that stupid request." Mikaela growled.

"We will make you stay away from Atemu."

Holding up a syringe, Mikaela's eyes widened.

"This is a spell that is known to cause pain in someone heart when their love is with another one." Mikaela growled,as Yumi and Alana surrounded her, holding her down while Caitlin smiled evilly.

"When you see us together, not only your spirit will be broken, but your heart as well."

Struggling, Mikaela was forced to watch as Caitlin chanted a spell before injecting a syringe in her heart. Feeling the pain, Mikaela felt darkness coming towards her as the three vampires left her.

* * *

><p>"Mikaela?" Mana asked as Mikaela came to.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"I think so.." Mikaela rubbed her head.

"I might have been exhausted after the beam." Mikaela said rubbing her head.

"Let's get going. We got to get ready for dinner." Mana smiled.

The girls left the gym, unknown to Mikaela, something inside of her heart started to glow brightly.

"Now it's show time." Caitlin smiled as she wore a very revealing dress along with the Alana and Yumi.

"Let's go and greet Atemu." The girls smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>While getting ready, Mikaela looked at herself in the mirror, her hair is curly and beautiful that sets off her eyes. She wore a beautiful turquoise strapless high slow dress. Mikaela smiled at herself as Mana entered the bathroom.<p>

"You look great." Mana smiled.

"Thanks!"

"The guys are gonna be running late." Mana said as Mikaela nodded.

The two met up with Ishizu and Isis as the girls walked to the grand hall.

Once the girls stepped in, Mikaela looked around and spotted Atemu. She smiled at him. Atemu smiled at Mikaela. She looks so beautiful to his eyes. She always surprises him in different ways. As Atemu was walking towards the girls.

"Hey Atemy!" A voice called to him.

Atemu rolled his eyes as he spotted Caitlin walking towards him. Mikaela spotted Caitlin wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Mikaela felt a sharp pain coming from her chest.

"Mikaela, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mikaela smiled nervously as she and Mana walked to the buffet table to get their food. Seeing Atemu and Caitlin together, Mikaela can feel her heart breaking as she clutched her chest in pain.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Mikaela said as she left the hall. Mana looked at Mikaela in worry.

"What's wrong with her?" Mahad asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Rushing to the bathroom clutching in pain, Mikaela wheezed very hard as sweat dripped down her face. She knows that she can't return to the hall like this. Something was wrong with her. She calmed heart down when another vampire named Kiko looked at her.<p>

"Everything alright?" Kiko asked in worry.

"I'm fine, just a bad stomach ache." Mikaela brushed it off. Kiko right away suspected that Mikaela got hurt somehow.

"You must be from Pharaoh Atemu's clan."

Mikaela nodded.

"I'm surprised that they allowed you into their clan as a human."

Mikaela smiled.

"Long story."

"I want to offer you my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you." Mikaela smiled sadly.

"I better get back to the hall. Are you coming?"

"In awhile." Mikaela said as she used a paper towel, wetted it and damped her forehead. Good thing she didn't wore any makeup for tonight's dinner.

Sighing, Mikaela was about to make her way to the hall when she saw Caitlin and her posse entering the bathroom.

"What's the matter, human? Not feeling well?" Caitlin asked sarcastically.

"What did you do to me?" Mikaela demanded clutching her chest.

"I needed you out of the way. This world is no place for a human being like you to interact with vampires like us. With you out of the way, Atemu will be mine." Mikaela wanted to do something, but her chest is hurting so bad that she is unable to do something.

"Let's go and leave Mikaela alone with her pain." Caitlin laughed as the girls left the bathroom.

Unknown to the three, Kiko heard the whole thing, recorded it on tape and went to find Atemu before it's too late.


	26. Deleted Chapter 5: Heartstrings Pt II

**This chapter, i was listening to a very beautiful song Doushiyu by Jisun. This song got me inspired to write this chapter down. Mikaela life is at risk once the three vampiresses put a spell on her to cause her heartstrings to break. Will Atemu save her in time?**

**Song: Doushiyu (What do I do) by Jisun.**

* * *

><p>Trying to walk back to her room, Mikaela got lost as she wandered in the hallways to find an elevator or stairs to take her to her room. Feeling her heart breaking, Mikaela knew that this is it for her as she continued walking. When the door was left ajar at the grand hall, Mikaela looked around and spotted Atemu and Caitlin together when she joined him and his group. The second heartstring of Mikaela's began to snap as she cried in pain silently. She knew that this is it for her. Using her strength, Mikaela got up and walked wobbly towards the back door.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the grand hall, Atemu looked around the room.<p>

"Where's Mikaela?"

"She says that she doesn't feel well." Mana explained.

"She went back to her room." Atemu sighed.

"Atemu!" A high pitched voice called out to him as he groaned.

"What do you want, Caitlin?" Caitlin walked over to Atemu smiling.

"I wanna say hi to you...where's your human pet?" Atemu growled.

"None of your damn business, you pig." Atemu growled as Caitlin backed off a bit.

"Master Atemu!" A vampire named Kiko called to him.

"I spotted Mikaela, she looks like she is in pain." Atemu got up fast.

"Where is she?"

"She went that way towards the gardens."

Atemu, Kiko and the others ran towards the gardens as Atemu prayed silently to Ra to protect her.

* * *

><p>Mikaela went outside. It was raining extremely hard as Mikaela didn't care. The rain fascinated her as she reached her hands out. Feeling the rain hitting her hands, Mikaela smiled as she felt her heart aching from Atemu and Caitlin. Taking a deep breath, Mikaela walked into the rain. She let the rain hit her body, washing away her fears of death, and pain that caused her harm and sadness. Mikaela is so soaked and wet that she didn't care about what is happening to her.<p>

"Mikaela!" A voice called out to her.

Turning around, Mikaela spotted Atemu at the door with Kiko at his side. Mikaela clinched her chest that she immediately blacked out as her body hit on the wet grass and mud. Atemu ran out in the rain, placing his jacket over her, scooped her into his arms and ran back inside. Na u, who saw the whole thing stopped Atemu.

"Take her to my chambers, I have healers that will help your friend."

"Thank you." Atemu nodded as guard mentions Atemu to follow him as they walked to the chambers. The healers immediately took Mikaela from Atemu's arms and placed her on the bed.

"Atemu, you need to leave."

"No." Atemu said.

"I'm staying with her no matter what."

The healers looked at him then back at Na u, who nodded his head.

"You can stay." One of the healers said.

They dried Mikaela off before taking her to the back and changed her into a hospital gown. After they brought her back, the healers began their work of scanning her body. One of the healers scanned to her chest and paused. Atemu and Na u can watch as the healers muttered something. They both nodded and one of them turned to Atemu and Na u.

"Your friend suffered a very mild heart attack which is very rare for her age especially when she is very healthy. While we scanned her, we found something that caused it. A green splinter that is stabbing her heart."

"Could it be a spell?" Atemu asked.

"Yes it is." The second healer said.

"We need to operate very quickly to save her, cause the last strand of her heart strings is about to break."

Atemu's eyes grew very wide as Na u looked at him.

"We are going to leave." Na u said.

"Uhhh...Atemu...?" Atemu looked down and saw Mikaela opening her eyes.

"Mikaela." Atemu smiled tearfully.

"Just hang on. These healers are going to fix you up."

Before Mikaela can say anything, Atemu placed his finger over her lips, hushing her.

"You are going to be okay." Atemu said and with that, he kissed her on her forehead.

"Atemu." Na u said as Atemu nodded.

The two left the room while the healers got ready.

"Prepare the anesethia." The first healer ordered.

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

Atemu, Mana, Mahad, and Na u waited and waited until one of the healers came out of the room. Atemu stand up as the healer looked at him.

"Your friend is going to be fine, we removed the spell that caused her to have a broken heart! and repaired her heartstrings. If you haven't gotten to her, she would of died awhile ago."

Atemu's eyes grew in anger as he knew that someone has cast a spell on her so that Mikaela can die.

"Right now, she needs to stay with us overnight."

Atemu nodded his head.

"Can we go and see her?"

"Of course." The healer smiled.

"We'll go and tell everyone the good news." Mana said as she and Mahad left the healing chambers.

* * *

><p>Atemu walked into the room and spotted Mikaela laying on her bed with an IV in her arm. Walking towards her, Atemu sat down next to her, holding her hand. Mikaela began to stir as she tried to open her eyes. Atemu watched in happiness as Mikaela looked at him.<p>

"What...happened?"

"You were under a spell." Atemu explained as Mikaela tried to get up, but Atemu gently pushed her back on her bed.

"You need to take it easy."

"My heart felt like it was ready to give out..."

"I know." Atemu nodded sadly.

"It's like the strings of my heart were tearing apart piece by piece when I saw you with Caitlin." Atemu held her hand tightly as tears stream down his cheeks.

"I was so scared that I lose you forever. I can't bear to see you taken away from me." Mikaela felt her tears filling up her eyes.

"When I knew that i was on the last rope of my life, I walked into the rain. It washed away my fears of death and pain. Until you came, and that's when my heart was about to give out." Tears streamed down her eyes.

Atemu listened to her story as he felt his heart breaking for hers.

"You know that my heart beats only for you."

Mikaela nodded as she put her hand on his heart. She smiled as she felt his heart beating normally for her. Mikaela grabbed his hand and placed his hand gently on her chest. Feeling her heart beating, Atemu smiled lovingly.

"Your heart is so strong and beautiful." Mikaela smiled at Atemu.

"Atemu," the healer said.

"We are going to let Mikaela sleep for the night."

Atemu nodded.

When Atemu was about to leave when he felt his hand tightened up.

"Atemu?" He looked down at Mikaela as he saw her eyes pleading to him.

"Don't leave me, please?"

Atemu looked at the healer as she nodded at him. Atemu laying down on her bed, holding her in his arms and never letting her go as he felt her falling asleep. Atemu felt very angry that someone was trying to kill her, but who? Closing his eyes, he fell asleep knowing that he is protecting her from danger.


	27. Deleted Chapter 6: Heartstrings Pt III

Mikaela woke up, rubbing her head as she sat up. To her surprise, her chest wasn't hurting very much. Looking beside her, Mikaela couldn't find Atemu anywhere.

"He just left, Miss Mikaela." The first healer said as she came in with some medicine and breakfast on a tray.

"For your heart." Mikaela looked at the pill, took it and washed it down with some water.

"That a girl." The healer smiled as she handed her breakfast.

"Vampire King Na u wishes to see you today."

Mikaela nodded.

"After breakfast, you are able to go back to the room. But you need to take it easy today."

"Can I go to the pool?"

"Of course you can." The healer smiled as Mikaela ate her food.

"Where did Atemu go?"

"He says he has business to take care of. I'm not sure what he said, but it has something to do with finding out about last night."

* * *

><p>Atemu walked towards the Grand Hall when Seto stopped him.<p>

"Cousin," he began.

"Kiko told me who make Mikaela very sick."

"Who?"

"Them." Seto pointed out as Mahad, Odion, and Marik were watching Caitlin, Yumi, and Alana who looked very scared. Atemu dashed over and looked at the girls.

"Why did you do this?"

They refused to answer as Atemu grabbed Caitlin by the face and jerked it up to where he can see her.

"Why did you place a spell on her?"

"To kill her of course." Caitlin confessed as Atemu was about to slap her.

"Stop!" A voice said as Atemu looked at Mikaela who is being helped by a healer.

Running towards her, Atemu held Mikaela close in his arms in an embraced.

"Mikaela? Are you alright?"

"Yes." She smiled as she looked at the girls.

Walking towards them, Mikaela looked at Caitlin and stared at her.

"You are still alive..." Caitlin said.

Mikaela raised her hand and slapped her very hard on the face.

"Don't think that I will forgive you three for doing this to me."

Mikaela looked at Na u after hearing their confession. Mikaela felt dizzy as the healer walked over to her.

"The pill is making her feel very sleepy."

The healer explained as Atemu scooped her into his arms. Looking at Caitlin and her posse, Atemu gave them an angry solemn look.

"You three will pay for what you have tried to do with Mikaela."

"What do you see in that freak?!" Caitlin demanded as Atemu was about to change form, but seeing that Mikaela is sleeping, Atemu calmed down.

"She is more beautiful than you three combined. She makes me very happy, which is why I love her so much." The trio gasped as Seto smiled at him.

"We will execute these three girls." Na u said as the guards grabbed the trio and took them to the very back. Atemu and the others went back to their hotel room hearing Caitlin and her posse's screams of pain and fear being silenced by the guards.

* * *

><p>Atemu returned to his room and laid Mikaela on the bed as she rested comfortably.<p>

"I won't let any harm come to you, my love." Atemu smiled as he kissed her on her forehead, and laid down next to her, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the final deleted chapters of Two Worlds. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do! Please read and comment!<strong>


	28. Surprising announcement

Atemu and Mikaela: we want to take a time out to wish Mewgirl99 a Happy Birthday!

Mahad, Isis, Seto, Mana, Ishizu, Odion, Marik, Joey, Teà, Tristan, Yugi, Na u, Cayden, and Jase: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEWGIRL99!

Mewgirl99: Aww thank you guys!

Yugi: Are we going to have a party?

Atemu: if she wants to have a party, Mewgirl?

Mewgirl99: sure, why not?

Mana: YAY! PARTY PARTY PARTY! *leaves the room*

Mikaela: Now that it's your birthday, we got gifts for you.

Mewgirl99: thanks you guys, but I got a gift for you. It's about Two Worlds.

Joey and Tristan: what?! Tell us! Tell us!

Teà: please?!

Mewgirl99 *shaking her head in a funny way.* because Two Worlds has been a success... There...

Everyone: yes?!

Mewgirl99: *chuckling* There will...

Everyone: Yes?!

Mewgirl99: There will be a...

Everyone was bracing themselves...

Mewgirl99: A SEQUEL!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAY!

Mewgirl99: I knew you guys would like this one!

Mana: I got the party stuff...did I miss something?

Mahad: Mewgirl99 announced that there will be a sequel to Two Worlds

Mana: *Gasping* YAAAAAAAY!

Mewgirl99: it won't be out until spring of next year.

Everyone: Awww!

Mewgirl99: hey now, I need some time off for the holidays too!

Atemu: She's got a point there. From what I saw on her iPad was that she's been working very hard on Two Worlds for us.

Mikaela: Agreed. All in favor of letting Mewgirl99 to rest?

Everyone: AYE!

Mewgirl99: Thank you my friends. Besides Two Worlds sequel, there is another story that is coming out very soon! Here are the following fanfiction stories:

**Two worlds: Eternal Love**

**Concrete Angel**

Mana: I can't can't CANT wait for Two Worlds 2 to come out!

Mahad: patience, Mana...

Mewgirl99: These two story trailers will be released on Christmas Eve 2014!

Atemu, Yugi, and Yami: Mewgirl99 does not own Yugioh, but she owns Mikaela, Na u, Jase, and Cayden!

Mikaela and Mana: Please Read and Comment!


	29. Happy holidays and announcement

Mewgirl99: (Yugioh and Pokemon gathering around her.) from all of us to you, we want to wish all of our readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Everyone: Happy Holidays!

Atemu: Let's talk about our New Years resolutions, Mewgirl99 lets start with you..

Mewgirl99: well, for starters my New Years resolution is to finish what I have started on my new fanfiction stories, and be faithful to my boyfriend..

Everyone: Boyfriend?!

Mewgirl99: Yes. =) He is leaving for awhile. He is going to Bootcamp to be a soldier.

Yami: like Black Luster Soldier?

Mewgirl99: ...Nope not like Black Luster Soldier, Yami.

Yami: I don't understand

Yugi: I'll explain everything to you, Yami (Yugi and Yami left the room)

Atemu: Very good resolution, I'll start out by being a wonderful father to Cayden ll and Yami...maybe have another child?

Mikaela: *blushing* I want to help the children in Africa from this new disease I think it's called Emola...wait...Emoji...

Mana: Ebola?

Mikaela: Yes! Ebola!

Seto: mine resolution is to be a good sport when my NFL team wins or loses.

Mikaela: yeah right...(giggling softly)

Joey: mine is to keep my friendship towards Tristan, Yugi and Tea.

Yugi: you have already kept your friendship towards us for a long time.

Tristan: I can't agree with Yugi even more, Joey.

Teà: Even though Yugi and I aren't together anymore, we are still good friends to each other. (Yugi nodding his head)

Everyone makes their resolutions all at once.

Mewgirl99: while everyone is talking, I wished for peace on earth and good will towards men and women as well. Merry Chirstmas and a Happy New Year! As promised here are the two trailers for the upcoming stories, Two Worlds: Eternal Love, and Concrete Angel.

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAY!

Atemu: Mewgirl99 does not own Yugioh, but she owns my wife(Mikaela), Na u, Cayden, and Jase.


End file.
